Vicios
by EijiTonks
Summary: Obseciones y sentimientos que Gilbert ha guardado dentro de su ser amenazan con controlarlo, el objeto de sus afectos su joven amo Oz al que teme perder si por su obsecion llegara a lastimarlo.
1. Tabaco

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, si no a la mangaka que le encanta destruirnos todas nuestras suposiciones y caer en agonia mes tras mes, es decir a Jun Mochizuki.  
><strong>

**Bueno aqui estoy con mi primera historia de Pandora Hearts ojala sea de su agrado, esta mas que nada basado en el anime se situa poco despues de que termino este asi que no creo que haya gran cantidad de spoilers del manga.**

**CAP. 1**

**Tabaco**

Las cortinas de la habitación se encontraban corridas, y esta estaba tenuemente iluminada por las velas que se consumían lentamente en los candelabros, la envolvía el denso aroma de inciensos que confundían los sentidos, las sombras bailaban al compas de las tenues flamas mostraban a dos figuras sobre el confortable lecho en el centro de la habitación. La más alta se hallaba sentada sobre la orilla de la cama, apenas pudiendo enfocar su dorada mirada en las confusas formas a su alrededor, la otra más pequeña se encontraba de rodillas sobre el colchón detrás del otro, mientras jugaba con un lienzo de tela, deslizo el lienzo por los hombros del otro mientras una de sus manos se escurría por la camisa abierta del otro.

-¡Uuuhggg!

Un débil jadeo escapo de los labios del hombre sentado en la cama, las emociones se agolpaban dentro de su pecho, la culpa por lo que estaba haciendo una vez más se hacía presente de nuevo pero aun así no podía mas bien no quería detener las acciones del chico detrás de él, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y lo único que su mirada consiguio distinguir fugazmente los ojos esmeralda del chico antes de que fueran cubiertos por el lienzo, que momentos antes se había deslizado por su clavícula, este mismo fue atado alrededor de su cabellera negra, un par de manos trataron de recostarlo más opuso un poco de resistencia.

-Gilbert-sama –susurro el chico de mirada esmeralda, rozando con sus labios el cuello del chico de cabello negro –sabe que lo desea.

No pudo objetar el argumento del chico, mientras recargaba su espalda entre las mullidas almohadas contra la cabecera de la cama y el de ojos esmeralda liberaba la erección presa de sus pantalones, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, correspondió profundizando el beso, su lengua se abrió paso a través de esos labios ajenos explorando esa cavidad que ya le era tan conocida, aquellos labios que le embriagaban, mientras recibía el peso del otro sobre él.

-Te hare sentir al que tanto deseas –dijo el chico al separarse brevemente –al que tanto amas… Gilbert-sama.

-Gil… dime Gil –dijo entrecortadamente el de cabello azabache, pasando una de sus manos entre los cabellos del otro.

-Gil –susurro a su oído.

El chico de ojos verdes tomo la erección del moreno y la introdujo dentro de sí, cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la invasión que sentía. El más alto dejo escapar un gemido al sentir la cálida estrechez del chico sobre él, que había apoyado sus manos sobre su pecho y lo escuchaba respirar entrecortadamente.

-_Gil_.

Sin decir palabra lo tomo de las caderas y empezó el vaivén por su cuenta, comenzó con unos lentos movimientos, solo escuchando aquella voz gemir su nombre que se parecía cada vez más a la de él, al venir a su mente aquella mirada esmeralda y cabellos dorados.

-_Gil._

Las estocadas comenzaron a ser más profundas, pero, el ritmo seguía siendo el mismo, siguieron así por un buen rato. La expresión del rostro sudoroso del muchacho había empezado a suavizarse y lo mejor de todo, empezaba a moverse por su cuenta; llegó el momento en que el de cabellos azabache ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo, el menor era quien llevaba el ritmo de la penetración, apoyándose de sus hombros para subir y luego dejándose caer, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas. El chico gemía el nombre del mayor sin reparar de ello, solo disfrutando. Su voz hacía eco en su confundida mente, la imagen, no ya no era solo la imagen ahora podía sentir al chico de cabello dorado sobre él.

-_¡Gil!_

Pudo sentir las contracciones del chico al tener su orgasmo y su semilla caer sobre su vientre. Tomo al chico de las caderas y empezó a embestirlo con más fuerza y velocidad, sintió las contracciones en su miembro y luego en todo su cuerpo, su reacción fue abrazar al otro chico, colocando sus manos abiertas en la espalda de este. Apretó la cintura del otro hacia abajo fuertemente, colocando su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y los hombros del joven, no pudiendo reprimirse más grito el nombre del que su alma tanto anhelaba.

-¡OZ!

Se encontraba ahora en la terraza mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, aun con el frio viento chocando contra su pecho, mirando sin mirar el atardecer, en un intento de que lo que él consideraba como "su enferma necesidad" se desvaneciera. Había vuelto, su preciado amo había regresado a su lado sin embargo nunca lo sintió tan lejos como en ese entonces, se distanciaba cada vez mas y sentía que no podía hacer nada para retenerlo mientras su necesidad acrecía, aquellos deseos ganaban terreno sobre la poca cordura que tenia y luchaba por mantener. Sin embargo a pesar de lo parecía estar sufriendo se sentía dichoso y feliz solo de mirarlo, de que le dirigiera la palabra, se sentía dichoso de estar a su lado, aunque solo fuera así; como su fiel sirviente, como su leal amigo, siéndole su incondicional guardián, con eso se conformaba por temor a hacerle daño, por el miedo que no lo dejaba respirar por perderlo una vez más.

-¡Gil!

Se hallaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que apenas noto que lo llamaban pero apenas reparar que se trataba de su joven amo dio una lenta calada a su cigarrillo y volteo a ver al heredero de los Bezarius. Se encontraba en el lindel de la puerta y al tener la atención de su sirviente salió del todo de la cálida habitación, se estremeció al sentir el helado viento golpear contra su pecho.

-¡Oz te resfriaras! –regaño Gil al ver a su amo sin abrigo –que insensatez tuya.

-Mira quién habla –se defendió Oz frotando sus manos contra sus brazos –has dejado tu abrigo en el salón.

-Quería… quería algo de aire fresco –mintió Gilbert mirando el suelo.

-Claro, no hay nada más fresco que el humo del tabaco –dijo Oz con sarcasmo.

Durante un instante Gil le dio otra calada al cigarrillo con deliberada lentitud, no apartando sus ojos dorados de los esmeralda, para después torcer el rostro al exhalar la momentánea cortina gris y que fuese en dirección contraria al chico de cabello dorado.

-Respeta mi vicio –respondió Gil llevándose a los labios una vez el cigarro.

-Eso si me lo creo –dijo Oz sonriente.

Gil alboroto el cabello del chico de mirada traviesa mientras reía, el sonido más bello que había escuchado y el que más había extrañado durante su ausencia. Oz aprovecho la cercanía de su sirviente para ponerse de puntas, no sin pensar antes que Gil había crecido demasiado, y arrebatarle el cigarrillo, de sus labios, que ya estaba casi consumido.

-¡Oz! –exclamo Gil nervioso ante la proximidad del otro.

La reprimenda que tenia lista fue silenciada al ver la sonrisa dulce de Oz, recordándole que era solo un pequeño, demasiado inocente para estar rodeado del humo del tabaco que aun se desprendía del cigarro, lo quito de la mano de Oz y lo dejo caer al suelo para después pisar la colilla y extinguir el pequeño fuego que albergaba.

-¿Contento? –pregunto Gil con cierto fastidio.

-El deber de un amo es proteger a su sirviente –respondió Oz en tono sincero –solo te cuido.

-Anda entremos y busquemos algo para cubrirte –dijo Gil con brusquedad.

Puso sus manos en los hombros de Oz y lo giro sobre sus talones, tratando de que el otro no viera su sonrojo ante sus palabras, le dio un pequeño empujón para apremiarlo y entrara en el salón. Al entrar lo primero que hizo Oz fue acercarse a la chimenea para calentarse un poco con el fuego que crepitaba en ella, Gil se acerco al sofá sobre el cual había dejado su abrigo y lo tomo, se aproximo a su amo que estaba en cuclillas frente al fuego con sus brazos extendidos; se arrodillo y coloco su abrigo alrededor de su joven amo para calentarlo.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy bien, no reniegues –contesto Gil sentándose en el suelo recargándose sobre el sillón –eres tu quien debe calentarse.

-Gracias –dijo Oz acorrucándose en el abrigo de su amigo –Gil…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Extrañaba ver tu cara acalorada –se burlo Oz desde el calor del abrigo negro.

Los colores volvieron a su rostro, así que si lo había visto sonrojarse, aquel pequeño continuaba siendo el mismo sádico de siempre que se divertía viéndolo sufrir, empezó a murmurar cosas de que seguía siendo el mismo mocoso tirano.

-Ya en serio, Gil, ¿qué hacías afuera?, además de matarte lentamente.

-Pues yo solo… no se –dijo Gil cuando fue interrumpido –supongo que buscaba algo de calma… tratar de apaciguar algunos pensamientos.

-¿Calma?, ¿de qué hablas…?

No pudo responder pues de improviso las puertas se abrieron y por ella entro el escandaloso y estúpido conejo, que exigía una explicación de por qué el rubio la había dejado sola, seguida de Break y Sharon, el del ojo carmesí venia devorando un pastel, mientras que la muñeca Emily decía que era sospechoso que esos dos estuviesen solos.

-No sé por qué debías buscar al cabeza de algas –reclamo Alice haciendo puchero.

-De lo que no sabes se podrían escribir varios libros –contesto Emily en el hombro de Break.

-¡Muérete payaso!

-Ya, ya Emily, ya ves que Alice es algo susceptible –dijo Break juguetonamente.

-Break deja de molestar –pidió Sharon amablemente después de golpear al de cabello blanco con su abanico.

-A esto me refería –murmuro Gil incorporándose un poco –si me disculpan mi necesidad de nicotina me reclama.

Se acerco a Oz sin levantarse del todo y pareció abrazarlo, instantes después sacaba de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo una cajetilla de tabaco sin avisarlo siquiera, y se levantaba sin volver la mirada al ahora sonrojado rubio.

-¡No te acerques a mi sirviente cabeza de algas!

-Estúpido conejo –murmuro Gil llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios.

Sin volver la mirada se dirigió a la puerta del salón en medio de los insultos de Alice, mientras prendía su cigarro, cansado ya de sus peleas continuas con la chica, tras darle una calada al cigarrillo, expulso el humo y salió, para alejarse del barullo que momentos antes lo rodeaba. Oz se quedo mirando la puerta mientras pensaba que en definitiva su sirviente estaba muy extraño, fumaba más de lo habitual y había rechazado una pelea con Alice, algo extraordinariamente inaudito pues se estaba habituando a controlar al moreno para no dispararle a la chica, algo estaba sucediéndole y eso le preocupaba ya que Gil significaba mucho para él, mucho más que un sirviente… y que un amigo también.

Se encontraba en su habitación recostado sobre la cama a punto de terminar con su quinto cigarrillo, tenía su brazo sobre su rostro y el casi consumido cigarro en los labios, no había parado de fumar desde que salió del salón y había sido cigarro tras cigarro, algo andaba mal con él lo sabía.

No entendía el por qué se sentía tan ansioso, tal vez el incesante acoso de su hermano podría ser la causa, o tal vez los comentarios sarcásticos de Break y la odiosa y por demás extraña muñeca que lo acompañaba siempre; pero no, no podía ser aquello, llevaba una década soportando los acosos de esos personajes, aunque lograban sacarlo de sus casillas era solo una rabieta de unos instantes. La inquietud que sentía ahora era diferente, simplemente no podía dejarla de lado entonces pensó en los Barkesville que parecían mantenerse tranquilos, bueno tal vez eso era lo que lo tenía así, tener la incertidumbre de lo que le podría pasar a su joven amo; la manecilla del reloj en su pecho amenazaba con avanzar en cualquier momento sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, esa maldita cadena que no era más que un parasito que se alojaba en Oz y era este quien no le permitía ponerle solución.

Tenía calor, demasiado calor y el tabaco apenas podía calmar su inquietud, pensó entonces en salir e ir _allá_ tal vez ahí podría calmar un poco el fuego que sentía en su pecho (y en otra zona de su cuerpo), bien podría salir, tomar uno de los caballos e ir a la ciudad.

-¿Gil estas dormido? –pregunto Oz entrando en la oscura habitación sigilosamente.

El heredero de la casa Bezarius avanzo con cautela, en un intento por no tropezarse ya que casi no veía nada, en verdad pensaba que el joven cuervo se encontraba dormido, se dirigió a la única luz proveniente de la habitación y esa era de la pequeña vela en el buro al lado de la cama, la débil flama amenazaba con extinguirse en cualquier momento y dejar por completo en tinieblas el dormitorio, cuando por fin llego observa que el chico de cabellos negros tenia cubierto su rostro y el cigarro en la boca a penas sostenido por sus labios, pensando que el joven se hallaba ya en los brazos de Morfeo tomo el cigarrillo y lo apago en el cenicero que estaba al lado de la vela, donde se observaban muchas colillas, no pudiendo evitar pensar en la reprimenda que le daría al más alto por haberse quedado dormido mientras fumaba.

-¿No te enseñaron a no entrar en los dormitorios ajenos sin permiso?

El rubio dio un respingo a causa del susto que le acababan de dar, el corazón se le detuvo por un momento y casi salta hasta el techo cuando el cuervo hablo, estaba seguro que Gil se encontraba dormido al no recibir respuesta cuando lo llamo.

-¿Y a ti responder cuando te llaman? –dijo Oz llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Es culpa de mi amo –contesto Gil descubriéndose el rostro.

-Pues tu amo te castigara por casi matarlo de un infarto y por quedarte dormido mientras fumabas… ¡eso es peligroso!

-No estaba dormido –se excuso Gil ante la reprimenda del chico –¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a regresarte tu abrigo.

-Lo podrías haber puesto sobre el sofá o dármelo mañana.

-Bueno para ser sincero me extraño que hicieras a un lado una pelea con Alice –respondió Oz alborotándose el cabello al ser descubierto –tú y ella nunca se cansan de discutir.

-Al parecer por hoy me canse.

-¿Gil, te encuentras bien? –pregunto Oz algo preocupado.

-Descuida, estoy bien –respondió Gil alborotando mas el cabello de su amo.

-¡Bien! –exclamo Oz saltando sobre la cama –entonces a dormir.

-¡Oz!, ¿pero qué… qué diablos haces? –cuestiono Gil sobresaltado observando cómo su amo se metía en las sabanas.

-Quiero dormir contigo –respondió Oz de forma simple y clara.

Deseo por un segundo haber estado ebrio, de estar en otra situación aquellas palabras serian las que más feliz lo hubieran hecho, pues claro se referirían a otro contexto, el contexto que lo estaba atormentando en sus pantalones. Sin embargo Oz ya se encontraba bien acorrucado en la cama, y había tomado su almohada favorita además, no le quedo otro remedio más que meterse bajo las sabanas, apagar la vela y rogar por tratar de dormir.

No fue ninguna sorpresa que aunque ya estuviera entrada la noche fuera incapaz de dormir, lo único que podía hacer era mirar el techo, sintió entonces que alguien se pegaba a su costado, volteo a mirar a Oz que estaba acorrucado a su lado; se quedo completamente paralizado cuando el rubio restregó su cara en el arco de su cuello, causándole un cosquilleo. La única razón posible para ese inusual movimiento era que seguramente Oz había confundido el cuerpo de Gil con su almohada o algo por el estilo, provocando que las posibilidades de conciliar el sueño se volvieran nulas, inhalaba y exhalaba con rapidez y dificultad además de sentir que cierta parte suya empezaba a despertar, no podía moverse pues el de mirada esmeralda podría despertar, ver o sentir su penosa necesidad.

-Tranquilo, Gilbert, tranquilo –murmuro velozmente Gil en un intento de calmarse.

Lo único que conseguía era exactamente lo contrario, no paraba de preguntarse: ¿qué hacia? o más bien, ¿qué no hacia?, esa era la pregunta apropiada. Tras varios minutos de estar así, la cálida respiración de Oz le daba en el cuello, pues el pequeño estaba hecho un ovillo a su lado, así poco a poco su acompasada respiración fue tranquilizándolo, adormeciéndolo ligeramente, estar al lado de Oz lo llenaba de una calidez embriagadora que lo hacía sentir muy bien; miro hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo y siendo algo raro e inusual ya no sentía apretadas sus ropas.

-Oz…

El de cabellos dorados había logrado que el sueño se apoderara de él, dudo por un momento pero tras ver que Oz se encontraba profundamente dormido abrazándolo, se incorporo con extremo cuidado, lo suficiente para depositar un delicado beso, apenas un contacto fugaz, sobre los labios de su amo, aquello era lo que más anhelaba en ese momento y el rubio no tendría que enterarse, pero no quería tener que lamentarse otra década, decidió que por el momento todo se encontraba bien. Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada para caer completamente rendido, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, lo que ya no pudo escuchar fue el susurro de su nombre salir de los labios de Oz.

-Gil…

**Y hasta aqui el primer capitulo, este fic es para largo, ojala dejen reviews** **y saber sus opiniones sobre el fic**. **Bye.**


	2. Vino

**Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen son de Jun Mochizuki, solo me entretengo.**

**Aqui la continuacion de este fic, ojala les guste.  
><strong>

**CAP. 2**

**Vino**

Habían transcurrido algunos días desde que el rubio se había quedado a dormir con su amigo, las cosas se mantenían tranquilas, Oz no había vuelto a preguntar a Gil que era lo que le sucedía, pero ello no significaba que lo hubiera olvidado por el momento le daría un poco de espacio al de cabello azabache; procuraba estar cerca si es que el joven cuervo decía hablar con el de lo que tanto le atormentaba y que también el fuera capaz de ser sincero sobre sus sentimientos hacia Gilbert.

Ciertos rumores se movían por fuera de Pandora, al parecer un asesino serial estaba rondando las calles de la capital y tenía por objetivo los miembros de algunas familias nobles, o al menos esos eran los rumores que se manejaban en las calles de la ciudad ya que en las paredes de Pandora se empezaba a manejar la hipótesis de que era lo que estaba acechando a los varones de las familias con algún título de nobleza; motivo por el cual se encontraban en el cuartel de la institución, los representantes de las cuatro casas ducales discutían el cómo indagarían y procederían para poder mantener el asunto lejos del escrutinio de la mirada de la plebe. Sin embargo ellos eran más del "grupo de acción", sabían que intervendrían de una manera activa una vez que los duques hubieran llegado a una decisión así que lo único que podían hacer era esperar. Deambulando por los pasillos de la mansión el joven cuervo se cruzo con su hermano menor que estaba por ingresar a la habitación que el ocupaba en Pandora.

-¡Gil!, que gusto verte nii-san –exclamo Vincent feliz por encontrarse a su hermano.

-Vince, que sorpresa –contesto Gil algo incomodo –aunque no es extraño verte en estas reuniones.

-Reuniones a las que tú también podrías asistir –dijo Vincent sonriente.

-Esas cosas no me interesan.

-Tan tú como siempre –respondió Vincent abriendo la puerta de la habitación –pero pasa, tengo que conversar contigo sobre asuntos… _familiares._

Gil gruño un poco molesto por el tono de Vincent al referirse a la familia, no se sentía cómodo con ello pues él no se consideraba como un miembro más de la casa ducal; sin embargo tras asentir con la cabeza ingreso en la habitación seguido de su hermano menor, al entrar se quito el sombrero y lo puso sobre una de las mesas de centro mas no se sentó y espero de pie a que Vincent le dijera de manera rápida y clara el por estaba ahí.

-¿No te sentaras? –pregunto Vincent tomando asiento en el sofá –¿te ofrezco algo de té?

-Dime ya cuáles son esos asuntos que debemos tratar.

-Eres un poco impaciente, nii-san, no es como si fuera a darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Pareciera que eso haces –dijo Gil con brusquedad.

-Al parecer nuestro padre anunciara la sucesión –revelo Vincent de manera clara el tema.

-Eso no me concierne, la sucesión de nuestro… padre es clara –declaro Gil incomodo por decirle "padre" al duque Nightray –Elliot es el legitimo sucesor y será el próximo duque Nightray.

-Eso no es del todo seguro –contradijo Vincent sirviendo dos copas de vino –al parecer el duque en verdad nos está considerando para ser el próximo en la línea de sucesión.

-¿De qué hablas?, nosotros fuimos adoptados por la familia, no somos elegibles y Elliot es su sangre –protesto Gil alterado.

-Eso es muy cierto, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que debe hacer la mejor elección para la Casa Nightray –alego Vincent extendiéndole una de las copas –¿podrías sentarte y tomar la copa?

-No puede ser posible –murmuro Gil recibiendo la copa y sentándose frente de su hermano.

-Si nuestro padre nos está considerando para la sucesión es porque ya no está del todo seguro de Elliot –prosiguió Vincent planteando el tema –después de todo eres tu el actual contratista de Raven y yo… yo pues suelo representar a la casa Nightray.

-Aun así dejar a Elliot de lado es…

-Elliot es solo un mocoso.

-Es su hijo.

-Al contrario de nosotros solo tiene el ideal romántico de lo que es ser un noble –espeto Vincent con una sonrisa de superioridad –¿lo olvidas?, a la edad de Elliot tu ya habías…

-¡Calla! –exigió Gil con rudeza –eso no hace más que probar que solo servimos para el trabajo sucio.

-Pareciera que tu esencia fuera la lealtad –comento Vincent divertido de la reacción de su hermano –serias un digno duque.

-No me concierne –dijo Gil tras beber un poco de vino –después de todo yo solo utilice a la familia para conseguir a Raven.

-Es justo esa actitud lo que te hace un Nightray –agrego Vincent de manera serena –y es por lo que el Duque te está considerando.

Se tomo de un trago lo que restaba de vino, cogió su sombrero y dejo la habitación. En verdad lo incomodaba, el no era un Nightray nunca se considero como uno, por lo cual el que el Duque lo considerara para la sucesión no tenía cabida en su mente, además si eso ocurría estaría traicionando una vez más a la casa Bezarius, su joven amo se encontraba con él, ya no había motivo para usar a la familia. Retomo su camino sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hermano, ir a encontrarse con su amo y la molesta cadena, sin embargo no avanzo mucho al encontrarse con un hombre de cabello negro y rostro severo.

-¡Padre!

Oz se encontraba en los jardines de Pandora a la espera de que les comunicaran que es lo que acción tomarían, para ser honestos aunque quería ayudar a Alice a recuperar sus recuerdos, extrañaba los días tranquilos, aquellos días en los que se dedicaba a torturar a Gil tanto física como psicológicamente, la cara de terror de Gilbert era tan linda, al recordar al Gil de hace diez años se sonrojo aunque no distaba mucho del Gil actual, aunque pareciera taciturno y huraño en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo niño llorón que le tenía pánico a los gatos. Sin duda Gil representaba mas para el que un simple amigo, pero tenia miedo de decirlo pues sentía que si pronunciaba esas palabras serian un hecho por completo y el miedo de poder lastimar a su preciado sirviente.

-¿Dónde estará Gil? –pregunto Oz sin referirse a alguien en particular.

-Hace poco lo vi charlando con Vincent y su padre –informo Sharon sentada a la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Su padre? –cuestiono Oz confundido, pero luego comprendió –¿el Duque Nightray?

-Las relaciones de esa familia sí que son complicadas –dijo Break jugando con la envoltura del dulce que acababa de degustar.

-Las ratas se reúnen cuando el gato no está –comento Emily desde el hombro de Break.

-Pero, ¿quién es el gato? –pregunto Break de forma divertida.

-No se han visto en algún tiempo –interrumpió Sharon con su abanico listo –seguramente solo están intercambiando saludos.

-Amigo el ratón del queso –volvió a comentar Emily.

-Break haz el favor de controlar a Emily –pidió Sharon "dulcemente".

-¿Por qué hablan de gatos y ratones? –dijo Alice aburrida –esos no se pueden comer.

-Tan intuitiva como siempre –comento Break con un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

Segundos más tarde Break se hallaba inconsciente después de los golpes propinados por el abanico de la señorita Sharon, a su lado una triunfante Alice alardeaba de su victoria sobre el payaso, sin siquiera haber intervenido, por otro lado Oz continuaba pensando en el Duque Nightray y la relación que este podría tener con Gil; se preguntaba si en verdad el chico de ojos dorados tendría lo que era una familia y una relación con su padre, una relación como la que él nunca obtuvo, si el de cabello azabache lo habría logrado se sentiría muy feliz.

-Tiene una familia, eso me alegra –murmuro Oz con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se encontraba de nuevo en aquella habitación con otra copa de vino en las manos y ahora tenía un interlocutor mas sentado frente a él, no podía comprender como es que Vincent mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando la tensión de aquel cuarto era palpable. El duque Nightray tomaba su vino sin despegar su mirada de los jóvenes, como si estuviera analizando cada uno de sus gestos.

-Gilbert no se te ha visto en la mansión por un tiempo –dijo el duque dejando su copa en la mesa –comenzaran a pensar que solo querías a Raven.

-Lo siento padre, procurare visitar la mansión más a menudo –se disculpo Gil, aunque no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo.

-Tengo entendido que los asuntos que te mantienen distante tienen que ver con la Casa Bezarius –agrego el duque.

-Misiones de Pandora me mantienen ocupado.

-Es cierto, Gil es un miembro activo de Pandora –dijo Vincent jugando con su copa –muy eficiente si se me permite agregar.

-Tu también mantienes relaciones con los Bezarius, ¿me equivoco?

-Solo lo necesario –contesto Vincent para después beber de su copa.

-Por lo que se, sales con Ada Bezarius.

Vincent se atraganto con el vino al escuchar las palabras del duque, tosió un par de veces tratando de no ahogarse, recibió unas palmadas en la espalda por parte de su hermano mayor que lo miraba con gran sorpresa.

-No… no es nada… se lo aseguro –dijo Vincent tratando de recuperarse –la muchacha parece estar encaprichada, no tiene por qué molestarse con un asunto superfluo.

-Por el contrario creo que una unión sería beneficiosa a la relación entre las casas, no tenemos nada que perder.

Un notorio escalofrió recorrió a Vincent ante las palabras del duque, y Gil pudo percibirlo perfectamente, las palabras del duque eran muy ciertas, podrían mejorar la relación con un matrimonio sin verse en la necesidad de mezclar sus linajes, Vincent era adoptado si hubiera un vástago con Ada llevaría el apellido Nightray no su sangre, la sangre Nightray no tendría que verse mancillada por la Bezarius. Y esa sola idea no hacía más que confírmale a Gil que la sucesión les era imposible.

-Se celebrara una fiesta en la mansión espero Vincent te lo haya comentado.

-No se presento la oportunidad –se excuso Vincent tratando de controlar el temblor de su mano.

-Ojala los asuntos que te mantienen ocupado te permitan darte un tiempo para socializar.

-Hare lo posible.

-La invitación se extiende a la señorita Reinsworth y claro al joven Oz Bezarius.

-Se los comentare.

-Vincent no te olvides de invitar a la señorita Bezarius.

-Claro –confirmo Vincent sonriente pero a punto de romper la copa en su mano.

-Me ha complacido verlos –dijo el duque levantándose –si me disculpan me retiro, Vincent ya sabes cuál es la posición de la casa Nightray, te dejo el resto de la reunión.

-Descuide padre.

Se levantaron cuando el duque se retiro y de inmediato se escucho el crujir del cristal al romperse, Gil pudo observar la mano de Vincent manchada de vino y sangre al no poder contener su ira.

-Estas reuniones familiares siempre son dignas de recordar –comento Vincent tomando un pañuelo para vendarse la mano.

-Deja te ayudo –dijo Gil tras terminar su copa.

-Gracias, nii-san, me reconforta saber que aun te preocupas por mí.

-No digas tonterías –dijo Gil examinando la herida de su hermano.

Después de vendar adecuadamente la herida se sirvieron una copa mas, para poder calmar sus nervios después de aquella cálida reunión, Gil se guardo para si sus comentarios sobre la sucesión ya que en realidad le parecía ridícula la idea después de las palabras del duque, entonces mandaron llamar a Vincent pues la reunión se reanudaría.

-Por la familia –propuso Vincent el último brindis.

-Por la familia –repitió Gil chocando las copas.

Ambos dejaron caer un poco de vino al suelo para después acabar de un trago con el vino restante, Vincent se despidió de su hermano y salió de la habitación, el mayor de los hermanos se sentó de nueva cuenta y se sirvió lo que restaba de la botella.

Al parecer la reunión no había llegado a ningún punto, solo había especulaciones y rumores por lo que investigarían mas afondo y poder así tomar una decisión, por lo que pronto se vieron en el carruaje de vuelta a la mansión Reinsworth; el chico de mirada esmeralda se sorprendió por encontrar a su sirviente ya dentro del carruaje para cuando ellos subieron, se encontraba con los brazos cruzados recargado sobre una de las ventanas y su sombrero cubriéndole el rostro.

-Al parecer Gilbert-kun se encuentra algo indispuesto –comento Break observando al joven cuervo –no debe ser fácil lidiar con las ratas.

-Estoy despierto –murmuro Gil sin cambiar su postura.

-¿Quién dijo que no lo estabas?

-¿Gil te sientes bien? –pregunto Oz.

-Solo estoy algo mareado, no es nada.

-¡Ja!, no soportas un simple paseo, cabeza de algas.

-Guarda silencio estúpido conejo –dijo Gil tratando de tomar a la cadena de su abrigo.

Trastabillo en su intento y cayó de rodillas en el piso del carruaje, pareció desvanecerse más los brazos de su joven amo lo sostuvieron, en medio de las burlas de Alice y de Break, el heredero Bezarius ayudo a su sirviente a tomar asiento de nuevo.

-Estamos cerca del apartamento de Gil –dijo Oz al fijarse por la ventana –Sharon-chan, ¿podrías dejarnos ahí?

-¿Estás seguro?, en la mansión podemos atenderlo.

-No creo que Gil aguante llegar a la mansión.

-Está bien los dejaremos en su apartamento.

-Ahora debemos quedarnos a cuidar a ese tonto –se quejo Alice.

-No voy a molestarte con esto Alice, tu vete con Break y Sharon-chan.

-Pero Oz…

-Un amo debe cuidar de su sirviente –dijo Oz de manera firme –es mi responsabilidad estar con él, además no puedo asegurar que Gil no te disparara.

Pararon a las afueras del edificio donde vivía Gilbert, el hombre del ojo carmesí ayudo a Oz a bajar al joven de cabello azabache, murmurando que él no estaba para cargar a ebrios, una vez dentro del apartamento Oz dejo a su amigo recostado sobre el sofá de la estancia, mientras él iba a la pequeña cocina a preparar algo de café. Mientras se hallaba preparándolo el joven despertó y se quejo un poco, después se sentó y busco en su abrigo la cajetilla de cigarros que siempre lo acompañaba.

-Algún día tus vicios te mataran –dijo Oz dejando la taza de café en la mesa frente al sofá.

-Tome mas vino de lo que preví –contesto Gil tratando de prender su cigarro –necesitaba relajarme después de hablar con el duque.

-¿Te fue mal con tu padre? –pregunto Oz curioso quitándole el cigarrillo –es tu familia.

-No es mi padre –corrigió Gil de inmediato –no es mi familia.

-Gil lo siento creí que…

-Tú eres mi familia –dijo Gil recostándose nuevamente –solo tú.

Oz se ruborizo al escuchar esas palabras, por un momento se vio decepcionado cuando renegó de los Nightray pero luego miro con ternura al joven que había terminado por quedarse dormido, entonces recordó las palabras que el de ojos dorados había dicho años atrás y no le dio más que la razón. Gil sabia de la oscuridad que perturbaba su interior y el sabia cual era su debilidad, estaban conectados por una parte de luz pero también por una parte de oscuridad.

** Estare actualizando cada semana, asi que ojala lo sigan si les gusto y si gustan dejar un review sera bien recibido.**


	3. Convicciones

****Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen son de Jun Mochizuki**, sino seria un yaoi mas ofial que el informe de gobierno XD**

**Empieza lo bueno de esta pareja, ojala les guste.  
><strong>

**CAP. 3**

**Convicciones**

Oz fue a la habitación por una frazada, se lamento pues de ninguna manera el solo sería capaz de llevar a su sirviente a la cama, regreso a la pequeña estancia, Gil estaba acomodado en una posición por de más extraña, su cabeza se encontraba casi colgando y formaba un ángulo extraño con su espalda, dejo la frazada en la mesa y fue a acomodar a su sirviente.

-¿Cómo puede dormir así? –pregunto Oz poniendo su cabeza sobre un cojín.

Tomo la frazada y la extendió sobre el joven de cabellos negros, este se volvió a acomodar y mientras Oz estaba inclinado, Gil lo tomo de la mano y lo atrajo hacia el, quedando acostado sobre el pecho del joven, el chico de mirada esmeralda se sonrojo y sorprendido al ver en la posición en la que se encontraban, Gil paso su brazo sobre el quedando atrapado en un abrazo, sin embargo esto no pareció molestar al pequeño rubio pues sonrió con ternura.

-Joven amo… tengo miedo –dijo Gil con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Gil? –pregunto Oz sorprendido pues su amigo parecía a punto de llorar.

-Tengo miedo –repitió Gil aferrándose más al rubio y comenzando a llorar.

El de cabellos azabache empezaba a desahogarse, Oz recordó entonces que la última vez que Gil había tomado se comportaba como cuando tenía catorce años, un muchacho tímido y llorón, pensó que tal vez ese Gil podría decirle que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Que es lo que sucede, Gil?

-Tengo miedo… joven amo, miedo de… perderlo –contesto Gil hecho un ovillo al lado de su amo a punto de tirarlo del sofá –usted es lo más valioso para mí, no quiero perderlo otra vez.

-No me voy a ir –calmo Oz a su sirviente, procurando no caerse.

-Esa conejo lo aleja de mi lado –continuo Gil incorporándose un poco –quiero que este conmigo, solo conmigo.

Gilbert se acerco al rostro de su amo y acaricio su mejilla con sumo cuidado, como si temiera que se desvaneciera, paso su pulgar sobre los labios del de mirada esmeralda, acercando los propios a los de su amo. Oz sentía latir fuerte su corazón ante las palabras y proximidad de la persona que le era más leal, no podía pedirle que se alejara o más bien el no quería alejarlo, lo miraba con ternura, cerro sus ojos a la espera del contacto con los labios del más alto, sin embargo este no llego, en su lugar sintió un peso sobre su hombro y al abrir sus ojos descubrió con sorpresa que Gil se había quedado profundamente dormido recargado sobre él; después de una pequeña rabieta interna miro otra vez a su sirviente con infinita ternura, satisfecho de que hubiera desahogado parte de sus pensamientos y contento de las palabras que le había dirigido, de los sentimientos de los cual era objeto, se acomodo un poco entre los brazos de su sirviente para quedar dormidos en aquella posición.

Lo primero que Gil notó la mañana siguiente fue el incesante martilleo de su cabeza. Lo segundo, como la luz se colaba a través de las ventanas causándole dolor. Lo tercero, que necesitaba, urgentemente beber agua, trato de incorporarse pero una mano sobre su pecho lo detuvo.

-Sin prisa –murmuro Oz.

Gil medio abrió un ojo y se encontró con Oz sentado en la orilla de la mesa y con un vaso lleno de agua en la mano, el joven de cabello azabache tomo el vaso que le ofrecían y se lo bebió todo.

-Sharon-chan mandara un carruaje más tarde –dijo Oz sirviendo más agua –descansa un poco más.

-Gracias –dijo Gil recibiendo el vaso.

-¿Quieres ir a la habitación?

-¡¿Qué? –exclamo Gil escupiendo un poco de agua.

-¿Qué si te quieres pasar a tu habitación? –dijo Oz como si eso fuera claro, aunque mostraba una sonrisa picara –hemos pasado la noche en el sofá.

-¿He-hemos?... ¿nosotros? –pregunto Gil que no carburaba bien –¿ambos dos?

-¿No te acuerdas? –pregunto Oz curioso, aunque su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada –no me dejaste en paz toda la noche.

El rostro de Gil había alcanzado un tono de rojo jamás antes visto, por lo que estaba escuchando, para ser honestos solo recordaba haber subido al carruaje y después de eso todo era confuso; su dolor de cabeza acreció en un intento por recordar que había sucedido, no era posible que ellos hubieran… jamás se perdonaría por haber lastimado a Oz, aunque si así hubiera sido el de mirada esmeralda no estaría tan tranquilo.

-Pase toda la noche evitando caerme del sofá –explico Oz finalmente –me dejaste en la orilla.

-¿No-nosotros no…? –tartamudeo Gil dejando al aire la pregunta –necesito descansar.

Gil dejó caer la espalda sobre el sofá una vez más, le dolía la cabeza y seguía notando la boca pastosa, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Lo que era peor, tenía que pensar en Oz, y pensar en Oz ya solía provocarle dolores de cabeza.

-Creo que eso significa que te quedaras aquí –concluyo Oz corriendo las cortinas –te despertare cuando lleguen por nosotros.

Se giro en el sofá para quedar de cara al respaldo y que la luz no lo molestara, dormiría un poco más, ya más tarde lidiaría otra vez con sus demonios. La siguiente vez que despertó, Oz lo movía suavemente del hombro para despertarlo, se quito un poco de cabello del rostro antes del sentarse, ya se sentía mucho mejor, aunque todavía estaba la necesidad por agua fresca, su cabeza se encontraba mucho mejor, lo suficiente para pensar casi con claridad.

-El coche ha llegado –dijo Oz ofreciéndole agua una vez más –regresemos a la mansión.

Una vez en el coche ninguno hablo mas de los necesario, o al menos por parte de Gil, que asentía ocasionalmente para hacerle saber a su amo que le prestaba atención, a las afueras de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo un festival y Oz se pego a la ventana para observar con fascinación las diferentes carpas, Gil le hubiera dicho que pasarían un rato ahí si no fuera porque todavía no se sentía en la mejor condición. Cuando llegaron a la mansión el rubio se dirigió a los jardines dejando solo a Gil para afrontar a Break y compañía.

-Buenas tardes –saludo Gil entrando en el salón.

-El briago ha hecho su aparición –saludo Emily desde el hombro de Break.

Gil se reservo la contestación para sí mismo, por lo que pretendió hacer caso omiso al amigable saludo de la "encantadora" muñeca, solo tomo asiento en uno de los sillones esperando mas "amigables" palabras.

-Hey, cabeza de alga.

-Gracias por mandar un coche por nosotros Sharon –dijo Gil tratando de ignorar a la molesta coneja.

-No fue nada –contesto Sharon cortésmente –espero te sientas mejor.

-Sí, me encuentro bien.

-¡Que alegría! –exclamo Break extendiendo los brazos –ahora que no estás ebrio puedes hacer tu trabajo.

-¡Cabeza de algas!

-Con mucho gusto –respondió Gil tratando de ignorar ciertos comentarios.

-En tu habitación están los informes de Pandora sobre los ataques a los nobles –informo Break lamiendo una paleta –aunque no se que puedas descubrir en tu condición actual.

-Cierto, cierto, esta crudo –comento Emily.

-¡Hazme caso cabeza de algas! –exigió Alice.

-¡¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde está Oz? –cuestiono Alice de inmediato –ya llegaron y el perezoso de mi sirviente no ha venido a reportarse.

-Fue a los jardines dijo que quería estar solo –contesto Gil de mala gana.

-¡Bien!, entonces lo dejare estar a solas –respondió Alice pensativa –con mi compañía claro está.

-¿Qué no entiendes lo que es querer estar solo? –dijo Gil tratando de detenerla –¡alto conejo estúpido!

Sharon puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gil para detener su intento en ir en pos de Alice, gracias a su amable y amenazadora sonrisa el chico de ojos dorados se volvió a sentar, la escena hacia recordar a un par de padres regañando a su hijo por llegar tarde, algo muy bizarro para la mente de Gil.

Alice fue presurosa a los jardines para poder ver a Oz, aunque llegando ahí tuvo que buscarlo primero ya que los terrenos eran extensos, tras adentrase lo encontró sentado a la sombra de un árbol, parecía algo pensativo y preocupado, no esperaba que nada interrumpiera sus pensamientos, quiso saber enseguida que era lo que mantenía a su sirviente así y como el joven se encontraba murmurando cosas se acerco procurando no hacer algún ruido que descubriera su presencia.

-¿Qué hago?

Los pensamientos de Oz solo estaban ocupados en una sola cosa o más bien persona, en un joven de cabellos negros y mirada dorada; no había podido parar de pensar en él desde la noche anterior. Sus sentimientos no eran el problema, eso ya lo había asimilado. Su capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier situación en ese momento fue una ventaja, al analizar que se preocupaba por él, que desde pequeños estaban juntos, no eso podría ser cualquier clase de cariño fraternal, pero él consideraba a Gil absoluto, creía en el "para siempre" que Gil le había dicho, le tenía fe, y al recordar todos los momentos que pasaron, las promesas y los actos de ambos sintió una calidez en el pecho que lo confirmaba.

-Lo quiero.

Fue un susurro al viento, aquellas palabras se perderían entre las copas de los arboles, pero era cierto, le quería, quería a Gil y pensar en ello solo hacia latir mas fuerte su corazón. El problema radicaba ahora en como hacérselo saber al joven cuervo, parecía inútil mandarle indirectas muy directas y aunque solía decir frases principescas a las chicas lindas, decididamente eso no iría con Gil, no se veía a sí mismo diciendo ese tipo de cosas a su sirviente, la sola idea lo hizo estremecerse.

-¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hacer para que Gil sepa? –se cuestiono Oz alborotándose el cabello.

-Solo limítate a decirle.

Oz dio un respingo sorprendido pues creía que se hallaba solo, así que al formular esas preguntar no esperaba ninguna respuesta, pero ahí estaba Alice a su lado observando como el rubio parecía pasar por un mal momento.

-¡Alice!

-No entiendo el alboroto, se trata solo del cabeza de algas –prosiguió Alice de brazos cruzados –solo se directo.

-Creo que… tienes razón –dijo Oz mirando sorprendido a la cadena.

-Claro que tengo razón, ¿qué esperabas? –dijo Alice con arrogancia.

Oz le sonrió a la chica, la respuesta en si era tan sencilla, solo decirle, tan sencillo como eso. No tuvo un segundo para titubear ya que de inmediato Alice lo estaba apremiando para que hablara con Gil, pues al parecer de la chica no había motivo para postergarlo, en cuanto antes lo hiciera mejor; aunque Oz estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la cadena por dentro no podía de dejar de estar agradecido, tenía que confrontar al joven cuervo y hacerle saber sus sentimientos. Al entrar en el salón se encontró con todos los habitantes de la mansión, era demasiada gente y no pretendía hacerlo con audiencia, debía de encontrar la manera de estar a solas con el joven de cabellos azabache. La respuesta le llego al recordar su trayecto a la mansión.

-Hoy hay un festival en las afueras de la ciudad –comento Oz casualmente echándose en el sofá con el cuervo –parecía divertido.

-¿Quieres ir, Oz? –pregunto Gil haciéndose a un lado para que el rubio pudiera recostarse.

-No te muevas Gil –ordeno Oz recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas del joven –había muchas cosas que lucían interesantes.

-Define interesantes –pidió Break.

-Alcance a ver una carpa que era de alta repostería y dulces –contesto Oz observando la mirada de interés del hombre de cabello plateado, para luego mirar a cierta chica –y otra de cortes de carne a la parrilla, se veía delicioso.

-¿Carne?

-También había un escaparate de novelas románticas.

-Que buena vista –murmuro Gil extrañado de su actitud.

-¡Bien!, está decidido –exclamo Sharon dando una palmada –iremos a ese festival.

-Ya que es una petición de la princesa me parece bien –concordó Break imaginando todos los dulces que comería.

-¡Vámonos! –apremio Alice –la carne espera.

-Vayan ustedes, tengo asuntos que atender, documentos por revisar –dijo Gil.

-Vamos será divertido, nos relajaremos un poco –insistió Sharon.

-Tengo que revisar esos papeles –se rehusó Gil acariciando inconscientemente el cabello del rubio –como bien sabes.

-¿Por qué nos cortas la diversión? –reclamo Break haciendo un breve puchero –no sabes lo divertido que es recalcarte que nos iremos a divertir mientras tú te quedas a trabajar.

-¡Vámonos! –exigió Alice.

-Bien, Oz-kun levántate y vámonos –pidió Break ansioso por comer dulces.

-Me siento algo cansado, vayan ustedes –rechazo Oz bastante cómodo desde el regazo del joven –Gil me mantuvo ocupado gran parte de la noche.

La mano que acariciaba el cabello dorado se detuvo en el acto y la acompaño un ligero temblor, de inmediato Gil se sonrojo y cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse.

-¿Por qué te detienes? –reclamo Oz cruzado de brazos –me estaba dando sueño.

-Quieres dormir, está bien –acepto Break de inmediato empujando a Alice para que saliera.

-¿Estás seguro Oz? –pregunto Sharon.

-Claro que está bien, princesa, además Gilbert-kun se quedara con el –dijo Break tomando a la chica de la muñeca –vamos, dejemos que se sienta útil con su preciado amo.

Después de esas palabras desaparecieron tras la puerta y dejaron solos al sirviente y a su amo. Gil paso saliva con un poco de esfuerzo al notar que Oz seguía recostado sobre sus piernas, hizo un ademan como si pretendiera volver a acariciar aquel sedoso cabello.

-Estoy cansado –dijo Oz incorporándose para quedar sentado –tomare un baño y luego quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

Sin decir más se levanto y salió del salón rumbo a su habitación. Gil no comprendía muy bien el por qué su amo quería hablar con él, pero eso lo descubriría más tarde, por el momento era buena idea tomar un baño, ya una vez fresco dedicaría su atención a los documentos que tenía que revisar.

El agua tibia golpeaba el pecho de Gil, aunque parecía que no le daba el suficiente alivio pues sabía que si usaba el agua fría sería peor para su cabeza, pero el fuego lo estaba consumiendo. Momentos antes había estado tan cerca de Oz, sin pretenderlo había estado acariciando el cabello de Oz y al chico le parecía haber agradado aquel gesto que no pudo reprimir, aquella sonrisa y su mirada le brindaban una calidez que lo atormentaba.

-¡Diablos! –murmuro Gil al mirar su entrepierna.

Lo había hecho de nuevo, solo pensar en el provocaba que su cuerpo reaccionara, azoto las manos contra la pared de la ducha, se sujeto de la llave lo más fuerte que pudo y trato de reprimir su urgencia, comenzando a respirar con irregularidad.

-Maldición.

Titubeo un poco antes de tomar su erección, Oz era demasiado intoxicante para que se negase un alivio que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, demasiado importante, se mordió el labio inferior y su mente comenzó a vagar. Cuando termino se encontró sosteniéndose de rodillas mirando el azulejo del baño donde su semen se mezclaba con el agua y se perdía por la coladera, se sentía confuso, simplemente no podía despojarse de esa asquerosa urgencia por estar con él. Todavía recriminándose termino su ducha y se vistió para revisar los papeles sobre su escritorio que clamaban por su atención.

Era la tercera vez que leía el mismo párrafo y no entendía absolutamente nada, exasperado arrojo las hojas sobre su escritorio y se recargo sobre el respaldo de su silla; cada vez le costaba más trabajo controlarse y para ser honestos el joven de cabellos dorados no era de mucha ayuda, pues parecía hacerlo a propósito. Siempre provocaba aquellas situaciones tensas y peligrosas donde en verdad le costaba contenerse, terminando autosatisfaciéndose en la privacidad de su alcoba o baño.

Tomo otra vez las hojas en un intento de concentrarse y poder hallar algún dato que hubieran pasado por alto, debía distraer su mente y no había nada mejor para ellos que el trabajo. Tras leer por segunda vez los papeles que se encontraban frente a él aun no veía a donde los conducía; recargo su cabeza sobre el escritorio tratando de analizar la situación, los nobles atacados no parecían tener relación entre sí, eran de de distintas clases aun no había un noble de alto nivel involucrado, lo que lo hacía un callejón sin salida. Todos sin relación, de diferente status, sin saber donde habían estado previamente… no sabían donde habían estado antes, si bien los motivos de su presencia en la ciudad era variados, desde asuntos de negocios, políticos o familiares, en ninguno de los casos habían sabido donde se hallaban horas antes, eso era lo que los unía.

-Gil.

Gil al percatarse de la presencia de su amo giro la cabeza para poder verlo, sin levantarla del escritorio, a su mente llego la imagen fugaz de estar a punto de besar a Oz, cerro con fuerza sus ojos para deshacerse de aquella "alucinación" y volvió a centrar su mirada en el rubio.

-Quiero hablar contigo Gil –pidió Oz entrando en la habitación.

Gil por fin levanto la cabeza del escritorio y garabateo algo rápidamente sobre un papel para después levantarse e ir al encuentro con Oz, que se encontraba a media habitación, delante del sofá frente a la cama, mirando fijamente el suelo como si este fuera muy interesante.

-¿Oz?, ¿qué sucede? –pregunto Gil frente a al chico rubio.

-Solo se directo –dijo Oz en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Oz?

-Bueno creo que no hay forma más directa que esta.

Oz tomo a Gil de su pañuelo y lo jalo hacia a él, obligando al joven a encorvarse y quedar a su altura y entonces sus labios se unieron, ante la convicción de uno y la sorpresa del otro, estaban compartiendo un beso.

**Hasta aqui este capitulo, la siguiente semana la continuacion para saber que paso, lo rechazara?, sera un sueño? o habra lemmon?**

**No olviden dejar reviews! =)**


	4. Deseo

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, solo uso los personajes para acallar mi mente yaoista, el lio de historia es de Jun Mochizuki.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 4<strong>

**Deseo**

Los ojos de Gil estaban extremadamente abiertos por lo que estaba aconteciendo, lo estaba besando, aunque no fuera más que solo un contacto, era un beso, pudo observar a Oz que no soltaba su pañuelo con los ojos cerrados y el pues estaba demasiado impactado para reaccionar; después de lo que parecieron interminables minutos soltó al joven y separando la unión de sus labios ligeramente, terminando el beso.

-Te quiero –susurro Oz acariciando la mejilla del joven que seguía encorvado.

El tiempo parecía pasar más lento, el contacto de los dedos de Oz contra su mejilla era delicioso, Gil en verdad deseo con toda su alma que el tiempo se congelara y no siguiera avanzando con tal de sentir aquella caricia para siempre; pero comprendió las dos palabras que mas anhelaba, aquellas palabras que podrían concederle consuelo. Por fin retomando control sobre su cuerpo tomo el rostro de Oz con sus manos y le dio un beso, uno diferente del primero, uno con más pasión y deseo, en el que sus labios parecían ofendidos entre si y profundizo el beso al introducir su lengua en la boca por la que había estado esperando años.

-Oz…

Las piernas de Gil fueron incapaces de sostenerlo cayendo de rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente al sentir que el aire le faltaba, contemplándolo por un momento sin poder creer lo que sucedía, para luego abrazarse al pecho del de cabellos dorados y sollozar al no poder contener las lagrimas.

-¿Gil?... ¿estás borracho de nuevo? –pregunto Oz totalmente extrañado de la reacción.

-Por favor… te lo ruego… no juegues conmigo –suplico Gil con el rostro oculto en el pecho de su amo –no lo soportaría… no te burles de mis sentimientos.

-¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así? –pregunto Oz de mala gana.

-¡Sí! –respondió Gil de inmediato –te gusta atormentarme.

El joven cuervo se sentía desfallecer, eran demasiadas las emociones que experimentaba y si su amo solo se estaba divirtiendo de su ingenuidad lo devastaría. Oz se avergonzó por un segundo de las palabras del joven arrodillado frente a él, era cierto que disfrutaba de hacerlo pasar por dificultades y momentos bochornosos, y ¿por qué negarlo?, adoraba la cara de terror de su sirviente, pero la razón era algo ridícula para su modo de pensar, era simplemente porque Gil le parecía lindo en aquellas situaciones.

-Puede que sea cierto –acepto Oz la acusación del joven –pero…

Se arrodillo para poder ver el rostro del de cabellos negros, su mirada estaba embargada de diversas emociones, en las que podía ver miedo, esperanza y lo que más le alegro: amor. Limpio sus lágrimas con cariño, tomo su rostro y beso su frente.

-No en esta ocasión –aseguro Oz besando una de las mejillas del joven –te quiero, quiero estar contigo, solo contigo.

A la memoria de Gil llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, el intento por besarlo, el confesarle su miedo y hasta los celos que sentía de Alice, el decirle que quería estar a su lado. Y ahora Oz estaba diciéndole las palabras que mas anhelaba, las que darían consuelo a su alma, ya que estaba sucediendo no pudo más que darse cuenta de la otra realidad, aquella que se negaba escuchar y eran apagados por sus deseos.

-Soy un Nightray, no soy… más que un intento de noble –dijo Gil aun incrédulo por lo que sucedía.

-No me importa.

-Soy un sirviente y tu mi amo… no soy digno de estar a tu lado –continuo Gil rehuyendo la mirada del rubio.

Oz lo tomo por el rostro para forzarlo a que lo mirara, no iba a permitir que Gil siguiera diciendo tonterías, que se siguiera menospreciando.

-Deja de negarte el derecho a ser feliz –pidió Oz firmemente –no hay nadie más digno, no hay nadie más leal… tu eres absoluto Gil… te quiero.

Gil sonrió al poder creer al fin que lo que estaba sucediendo era real y no una mera ilusión suya, acaricio el rostro de Oz contemplándolo con adoración, era real, tangible, el Oz que estaba frente a él no se esfumaría, era real, no lo perdería.

-Oz te amo.

Acerco su rostro al del rubio y besos sus dulces labios apasionadamente, sintiendo como la respiración del otro se aceleraba e intentaban respirar pero no quería terminar con aquel intoxicante beso. Abandono sus labios y marco su cuello, la piel era tan suave e inocente, el calor de su piel contra la suya era embriagador, una de sus manos se abrió paso por la camisa de Oz, este gimió al sentir el frio tacto de Gil contra su piel cada vez mas cálida, algo que Gil casi no pudo soportar.

-Oz… paremos… no prometo poder controlarme –dijo Gil tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-No quiero que te controles –susurro Oz al oído del más alto –no te contengas.

Oz se levanto y tomo la mano de Gil para que también se incorporara, sin soltar su mano lo condujo a la cama, el joven cuervo siguió a su amo hasta el lecho de la habitación, el rubio volteo a verlo y le dedico una mirada llena de cariño. Le demostraría al dueño de la mirada esmeralda cuanto era su deseo y su amor por él, por quien estaba dispuesto a dar su vida. Al estar frente a la cama lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazo por la espalda, para después besar su cuello.

-Es extraño, ahora yo soy el mayor –dijo Gil mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio.

-Gil… aaahhh… técnicamente tengo veinticinco –contesto Oz sin poder reprimir un débil jadeo.

-Eso no me ayuda mucho –comento Gil deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su amo –técnicamente yo tengo casi cien años.

-Pero tú me quieres desde que eres mi sirviente –dijo Oz volteándose para quedar frente al más alto.

-Eso es totalmente cierto –concordó Gil recostando a su amo sobre el colchón –desde nuestro primer encuentro.

Oz deshizo el nudo del pañuelo de Gil y comenzó a desbrochar los botones de la camisa del más alto; sus manos parecían torpes, nervioso por lo que estaba haciendo, pero quería que el otro entendiera que quería estar con él en todos los sentidos y que no tenía miedo.

Gil se dio cuenta del nerviosismo del otro y tomo sus manos para después darle un beso, se incorporo quedando arrodillado sobre la cama, con el pequeño muchacho bajo el y termino con la tarea que el rubio había empezado, se quito la camisa para dejar su pecho al descubierto. Los ojos de Oz se abrieron con sorpresa y su mirada pareció entristecer, con su mano derecha delineo la cicatriz que atravesaba el pecho del joven de cabello azabache.

-Lo siento tanto –susurro Oz sin despejar su mirada de la cicatriz –te hice tanto daño… lo lamento… perdóname por lastimarte.

El joven de mirada dorada sintió su sangre hervir, el era quien lamentaba no haber podido protegerlo, Oz no tenia culpa de lo que había sucedido, jamás la idea de culparlo o guardarle rencor cruzo por su cabeza; porque a pesar de saber que Oz no contaba con el favor de su padre eso no significaba que no lo quisiera, era porque quería la aprobación de su padre que él se interpuso entre ellos, porque de aquella manera Oz no se hubiera recuperado, si tenía esa cicatriz era porque le amaba.

-No hay nada que perdonar –dijo Gil tomando la mano del muchacho y besando su palma.

No le dio oportunidad a Oz de reaccionar u objetar, en un movimiento brusco por su parte cambiaron de posiciones y el rubio quedo sentado sobre el joven cuervo, que ocupaba con posesión sus labios, silenciando cualquier argumento que pudiera decir. Las manos de Gil no se mantuvieron quietas y pronto se encontraban desabrochando la camisa de Oz, para después acariciar su espalda con fervor, al volver a saborear su cuello; Oz hizo recostarse al más alto, pues se sentía secundario en cuanto a los avances y el también quería demostrarle a Gil cuanto lo deseaba, bajo su rostro hacia su pecho y con suavidad empezó a delinear la cicatriz del joven con su lengua.

-Aaaggg… Oz, por favor… continua –pidió Gil con dificultad.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo por breves segundos en los labios que se hallaban ocupados jugueteando con uno de los pezones de Gil. Los gemidos del más alto no hacían otra cosa más que excitarlo provocando que dejara su pecho y abordara con urgencia aquellos labios que comenzaban a enloquecerlo, comenzando de manera inconsciente un suave movimiento con su cadera.

Con un suave empujón volvieron a cambiar de posición, quedando Oz recostado y con Gil casi encima suyo, tras terminar el embriagador beso Gil se incorporo y flexiono una de las piernas del rubio para quitarle las botas y después los pantalones cortos que solía llevar, dejando al descubierto el miembro erecto del más pequeño que clamaba por atención. Acaricio y beso con suavidad la delicada piel de su amo.

-¡Gil!.. ¿qué haces? –pregunto Oz cuando el otro le abrió mas las piernas y comenzó a acariciar la parte interna de sus muslos –no lo hag…

La frase quedo sin terminar al sentir el aliento de Gil sobre su parte. Primero paso su lengua apenas rozando sobre él, para después dar pequeños toques, cuando los labios de Gil se cerraron en torno a él, se retorció y alzo la cadera en una silenciosa petición por que continuase, no tardó en empezar a jadear, los jadeos pronto fueron cambiados por suspiros y luego estos por gemidos que incitaban a Gil a continuar.

-Es tiempo –dijo Gil abandonando el miembro de su amo.

Gil subió a sus labios una más para luego quitar la única prenda que le quedaba al rubio, su mano fue a la altura del último botón de la camisa de Oz y fue entonces que titubeo. Debajo de aquella prenda sobre su pecho, estaba marcado el recordatorio de que podía perder a Oz una vez más, aquel reloj que avanzaba y amenazaba con arrebatarlo de su lado.

-No hay necesidad de verlo –dijo Oz sonrojado, entendiendo el titubeo de su sirviente.

Oz rodeo su espalda empujándolo contra él, de manera que el cuerpo de Gil se poso sobre el suyo, el de cabellos negros lo beso dulcemente, agradeciéndolo que lo entendiese.

-Lo que más deseo es poseerte por completo –confeso Gil respirando profundo para poder decir la frase completa –¿serás mío?

-Soy tuyo Gil –respondió Oz acalorado.

Gil sonrió y poso suavemente una de sus manos sobre el rostro del rubio delineando el contorno de esta para bajar a su hombro y pasar a su costado, las mejillas de Oz se tiñeron cuando aquel dedo llegó a su cadera y se detuvo ahí para sentir la mano completamente posada en esa zona. Gil estaba siendo delicado con sus caricias para demostrarle a Oz cuán importante era para él, Oz sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir y llevo sus manos hasta el pantalón de su sirviente, que encerraba la evidente erección del más alto.

-No solo creciste en altura –dijo Oz sin poder reprimir el comentario.

-No digas esas cosas –pidió Gil sonrojado.

Gil volvió a besarlo para acallar cualquier otro comentario, las manos de Oz estaban aferradas a la espalda del más alto que había comenzado un vaivén de roces entre ambos cuerpos que provocaba que se quemaran entre sí a causa del deseo que los estaba consumiendo. Gil se medio incorporo y llevo tres de sus dedos a su boca para humedecerlos, una visión que le encanto a Oz, cuando termino volvió a acercarse a sus labios y lo beso de una forma entre posesiva y apasionada. Gil sintió las uñas de su amo arañándole la espalda cuando sus dedos hicieron aparición dentro de él, pero continuo el beso, suplicando en el que no se detuviera, estaba enloquecido, embriagado con las carias, besos y aroma de Gil.

-G-Gil… –gimió Oz tratando de acostumbrarse a la invasión.

El de cabello azabache continuo con el movimiento de sus dedos, decidido a mostrarle a Oz cuanto lo quería y deseaba, debía ser gentil con su amo. Se acomodo entre sus piernas, haciendo que el de mirada esmeralda flexionara sus piernas, poco a poco fue entrando en su cuerpo provocando que Oz se arqueara con fuerza, rodeo su cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí y acariciarle la espalda. Pudo sentir la calidez de Oz rodear su miembro, era tan estrecho, nunca había sentido tal placer y satisfacción con el simple hecho de penetrar, lo que amenazaba con desaparecer su razón.

-¿Estas… bien, Oz?

-Dame algo… de… tiempo –pidió Oz conteniendo unas lagrimas –en verdad que… creciste.

-¡No digas eso! –exclamo Gil esperando un tiempo antes de continuar.

Luego de algunos minutos el dolor empezó a ceder, así se lo indico Oz asintiendo con la cabeza y empezando con un suave movimiento de cadera. La expresión del rostro de Oz empezó a suavizarse, los movimientos fueron acelerando progresivamente mientras el placer aumentaba en el rostro de Oz, y la pasión y deseo cegaban cada vez más a Gil, coloco una mano tras su nuca para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza y mirar sus ojos, en cuanto sus miradas se conectaron todo lo que no fuese placer desapareció.

-¡G-Gil!

-¡Oz… te amo!

Los brazos del de mirada esmeralda rodearon el cuello de su sirviente para atraerlo en un beso en exceso posesivo, las manos de Gil se aferraron mas a la cadera de Oz. Estaban completamente ciegos del placer que ambos sentían, ya no pudo contenerse más, el orgasmo alcanzó a Oz mientras arqueaba la espalda y dejaba salir en un grito de enorme placer el nombre de su amante. Gil siguió con desesperación, gimiendo y jadeando como si de un toro se tratase, su mano derecha agarro el cabello dorado de su amo, su cabeza cayo entre de Oz y el brazo con el que atenazaba el cabello.

-Te…amo… –jadeo Gil al oído de su amado –te amo.

Dio unas cuantas embestidas mas, cada vez más profundo, clavó sus dientes en el hombro del rubio y apretando su mandíbula, ahogo el gemido prolongado del orgasmo que estaba azotándolo en ese momento. Los espasmos de placer aun estaban teniendo efecto en ambos cuerpos, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas al grado que jadeaban, sus pechos subían y bajaban apresuradamente, el rostro Gil seguía escondido entre el cuello de Oz, mientras este le rodeaba el cuello, acercándole hacia él, sonriente, estaba feliz. Todo lo que había pasado lo hizo sentir inmensamente feliz con tan solo sentir el primer roce de sus pieles, con tan solo escuchar su voz susurrándole su nombre, con tan solo una mirada que escondía la pasión de Gil.

Abrió sus ojos con algo de pereza y se encontró frente a él, al joven de cabello dorado que era dueño de su ser, su joven amo dormía tranquilamente a su lado con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas aun, acaricio su cabello sin poder creer que lo que había sucedido era real. Sonrió feliz al sentir los finos cabellos dorados entre sus dedos, todo era real, bien podía gritar de la euforia que sentía pero despertaría al rubio y deseaba verlo dormir por un rato mas, cubrió un poco más a Oz con la sabana y fue cuando lo escucho. Unos pasos suaves, alguien estaba en la habitación, volteo y se encontró con Break, quien parecía paralizado y mantenía su único ojo extremadamente abierto a causa de la sorpresa que se había llevado, pues lo que menos esperaba al salir del armario era encontrar a aquel par en la cama.

-¡Break! –susurro Gil tratando de moderar su voz.

-Vaya, si que fuiste útil a tu amo –dijo Break reponiéndose de la impresión –o tu amo te fue útil, que para el caso es lo mismo.

-Cállate, despertaras a Oz –pidió Gil en voz baja, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Tan exhausto lo has dejado? –pregunto Break jocosamente –no te conocía esas aptitudes, Gilbert-kun.

-Sal de una buena vez –exigió Gil levantándose.

-Veo Sabrie, veo Leveru –dijo Break tapándose su ojo.

-Deja los juegos y lárgate –apremio Gil sonrojado poniéndose los pantalones.

-Y yo que solo venia como mensajero –dijo Break haciéndose la víctima –y me tratan así, con la punta del pie.

-Déjate de tonterías –dijo Gil empujándolo a la salida.

-¿No te interesa saber que tienes la casa sola? –pregunto Break dejándose llevar.

-¿Eh? –pregunto Gil trastabillando un poco.

-Ahora si tengo tu atención –comento Break divertido –el interés tiene pies.

-O más bien hormonas –agrego Emily.

-Shhh… baja la voz –pidió Gil procurando el sueño de su amo.

-El festival agrado tanto a las señoritas que nos quedaremos hasta mañana –informo Break mientras desenvolvía una paleta –debo añadir que los dulces fueron geniales, en fin la señorita está cansada así que pasaremos la noche en un hotel de la ciudad.

-¿La coneja?

-Se quedara voluntariamente a fuerzas con nosotros –respondió Break encogiendo los hombros restándole importancia –podrás abusar de tu amo todo lo que quieras.

-¡Break!

-Shhh… baja la voz –se mofo Break divertido –¿al menos hiciste tu trabajo o solamente te dedicaste a pervertir a Oz-kun?

Gil se reservo la respuesta para ir a su escritorio, tomo con prisa la hoja que había garabateado antes y se la entrego a Break, quien lo leyó y pareció no entender el significado.

-¿Y esto qué?

-Dáselo a Vincent.

-¿Me viste cara de paloma mensajera? –cuestiono Break un tanto alterado.

-Dáselo a Vincent –repitió Gil de manera clara –el sabrá a que me refiero e investigara, manda a Reim si quieres.

-Eso no es mala idea.

-Ahora… lárgate –corrió Gil volviendo a empujarlo.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo me voy –dijo Break dirigiéndose al armario –se que estas ansioso por tirarte a…

-¡Cállate!

Break guardo el papel en su bolsillo, se metió en el armario y tras cerrar las puertas desapareció, el chico de cabello azabache ni siquiera se pregunto en esa ocasión como le hacía para aparecer y desaparecer a través de los muebles, lo que le importaba era que se fuera. Volvió a la cama y se recostó al lado de Oz que se movía un poco inquieto, acaricio su cabello y este abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces para enfocar su vista.

-Gil.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Gil acariciándola mejilla del rubio.

-Si… ¿no fue un sueño? –pregunto Oz pasando su mano entre los cabellos azabache.

-Es real –contesto Gil besando a su amo –hace tanto tiempo que no me daba gusto despertar.

Volvió a besar a su ahora amante, su lengua se abrió paso entre los dulces labios a los que se estaba haciendo adicto, los poros de sus cuerpos destilaban deseo, que iba embriagándolos poco a poco; Gil daba el alma en cada beso y Oz pudo vislumbrar el fuego de su mirada.

-Gil… ¿quieres hacerlo otra vez? –pregunto Oz respirando entrecortadamente.

-Lo siento, si tú no quieres…

-Te dije que no te contuvieras –susurro Oz al oído de su sirviente.

-Oz, te amo.

Gil no pudo resistirse más, se coloco encima de su amo y beso su cuello mientras sujetaba sus muñecas con fuerza, para después tomarlo apasionadamente y no dejarlo escapar nunca más, porque lo amaba por esa sencilla razón.

* * *

><p>Para las que querian lemmon cumplido, ojala les haya gustado y para todos no crean que este es el final, todavia falta como dije en un principio este fic es para largo y puede augurar algun otro lemmon en el futuro, espero que esten por aqui en la proxima actualizacion, bye... y dejen reviews.<p> 


	5. Celos

** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, lo que Oz a de agradecer sino Gil se lo violaria todos los dias *¬*, asi que le pertenece a Jun Mochizuki.**

** Les dije que la historia continuaba, ahora con la linda familia Nightray.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 5<strong>

**Celos**

La luz del Sol le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día, la pareja en la cama no se dio por enterada de esto, se encontraban exhaustos por lo vivido el día anterior, tanto emocional como físicamente; sobre todo cierto muchacho de cabello dorado, durante aquella noche sus pulmones habían amenazado con colapsar por la manera salvaje de respirar debido a toda la pasión que el joven cuervo había mostrado y el había correspondido. Por lo que ahora dormitaban, con el chico de mirada esmeralda recostado sobre el de cabello azabache, ajenos a cualquier evento que ocurriera a su alrededor.

-Buenos días, tardes lo que sean –saludo Break al salir a la terraza.

Pasaba del medio día y a penas la señorita Reinsworth y compañía estaban de regreso a la mansión, lo cual agradecieron ya que tuvieron tiempo de alistarse y pretender que no había pasado nada, pues aunque no lo habían hablado no querían que los demás supieran de su relación, ya llegaría el momento para hablar, a pesar de que Break ya lo sabía Gil esperaba que por lo menos en esa ocasión actuara con discreción y no fuera pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos. Por el momento querían disfrutar de solo ellos sin que nadie se interpusiera.

-Hola Break, espero se hayan divertido en el festival –saludo Oz tomando un jugo.

-Bastante agradable –dijo Break sentándose a la mesa y tomando un pedazo de pastel.

-¿Nunca te empalagas? –pregunto Gil.

-Esa palabra no está en mi diccionario.

-Oz, ¿dónde rayos estabas? –pregunto Alice con premura –siempre debes reportarte a tu dueño.

-Ya, ya, Alice, no sabía que habías llegado –calmo Oz a la cadena –de lo contrario me habría reportado ante ti enseguida.

-Estúpido conejo –murmuro Gil con evidente enfado.

-El día esta hermoso, ideal para salir –comento Sharon.

-¿Quiere salir otra vez princesa? –pregunto Break saboreando su pedazo de pastel.

-Pero esta vez a los terrenos de la mansión, creo que un día de campo sería perfecto –dijo Sharon preparando su té –una cabalgata seria divertida.

Oz se atraganto al escuchar a su anfitriona, el chico de ojos dorados le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para que se recuperara. Había necesitado de la ayuda de Gil para alistarse, de lo adolorido que se encontraba su cuerpo, a penas si podía caminar por lo que la idea de montar a caballo era una tortura que no tenía intención alguna de llevar a cabo. El joven cuervo sabia a la perfección de la condición del joven heredero y trato de pensar en una excusa para rechazar la propuesta de la chica.

-Me siento un poco indispuesto –se disculpo Oz, lo cual era cierto pero no pensaba decir la razón –mejor otro día.

-¿Estás seguro?, un poco de aire fresco te haría bien –insistió Sharon.

-Salieron de cacería toda la tarde –intervino Break jugando distraídamente con una cereza en su plato –imagino que lo último que quiere es montar.

-¡Break! –exclamo Gil nervioso.

-¿Sucedió algo? –pregunto Sharon preocupada.

-Se cayó al bajarse del caballo –se invento Gil siguiendo la historia del otro.

-Aun estoy adolorido –continuo Oz tratando de no sonrojarse –muy adolorido.

-¿Y el cabeza de algas que no estaba cuidándote? –pregunto Alice.

-Alice estoy bien, Gil no tiene la culpa –dijo Oz tomando la mano de la chica.

-Cambiando de tema, no por uno más agradable pero algo es algo –interrumpió Break sacando de su abrigo unos sobres –se celebrara un baile en la mansión Nightray a finales de este mes.

Gil se levanto sin siquiera dar una explicación y dejando a Break con la palabra en la boca y listo para una nueva discusión, le daba exactamente lo mismo si iban a esa fiesta o no, al entrar en su habitación azoto la puerta al cerrarla, sin poder contener la furia que sentía, abrió las ventanas de par en par y prendió presurosamente un cigarro que lo ayudara a calmar sus nervios, estaba dispuesto a tomar su pistola e ir a cazar a cierto conejo molesto.

Pero había un problema, Oz no lo dejaría y no perdonaría que le hiciese daño a Alice, por más que fuese un parasito que amenazaba con terminar con su vida, Oz la protegía. Azoto sus manos contra el marco de la ventana, sentía una ira tan inmensa que apenas podía controlar, los celos estaban haciendo presa de él.

-¿Gil?

Escucho los pasos del joven a su espalda, dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo aventó por la ventana, para después darse vuelta y encarar al joven de mirada esmeralda que lo observaba con cierta curiosidad, se sentó en el sofá y le hizo una seña para que le hiciera compañía, tras exhalar el humo del cigarro así lo hizo y fue a tomar asiento al lado de su amo.

-¿Y? –pregunto Oz sonriente.

-¿Qué? –dijo Gil bruscamente.

-Eres tan lindo –dijo Oz sin poder ahogar una pequeña risa –pero no deberías estarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?

Oz no respondió de inmediato, se subió en el sofá para quedar de rodillas, tomo el cuello de la camisa de su sirviente y lo atrajo hacia él para plantarle un beso, esta vez fue el rubio quien se aventuro a explorar la boca de Gil, la cual tenía un sabor a tabaco.

-Estas celoso –contesto Oz sencillamente –¿no sientes un deja vû?

-Oz yo… no pude controlarme, no puedo controlar lo que siento –confeso Gil escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio –quiero que seas solo mío.

-Soy tuyo, pero Alice es especial para mí de una manera diferente, no quiero que te pongas celoso por un simple gesto de cariño –dijo Oz jugando con los cabellos negros entre sus dedos –porque solo es eso, no seas celoso por ver eso.

-No, no lo hare –acepto Gil sin separarse de su amo –con lo que imagino basta.

-Eres un tonto –concluyo Oz riendo.

En lugar de protestar se dejo besar por Oz, la ira que sentía era reemplazada por una hermosa calidez, la sonrisa de su amado calmaba la tempestad de su corazón, volvía a sentir la euforia que le provocaba estar al lado de su amo, al separarse Oz se sentó en el sofá dispuesto a levantarse pero Gil lo abrazo por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia él para y depositar un cálido beso en su cabello.

-Te amo, no lo olvides –dijo Gil respirando la fragancia del cabello dorado.

-Jamás, tu no me dejaras olvidarlo –respondió Oz recargándose en el.

Después de permanecer así por unos instantes Gil finalmente soltó a Oz y este se dispuso a levantarse, solo que al hacerlo no pudo evitar trastabillar un poco y hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor; el joven cuervo al percatarse de esto se levanto y se puso delante de su amo para después posar una de sus rodillas en el piso.

-Anda, te cargare –dijo Gil esperando a que su amo subiera a su espalda –es mi culpa que…

-¿Me duela el trasero? –completo Oz acomodándose sobre su sirviente –eso no te lo discuto.

-¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas? –cuestiono Gil sonrojado.

-Es divertido atormentarte.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a encontrarse con los demás, pues el joven de mirada esmeralda había convencido a Sharon de solo tomar el té en los jardines en lugar de ir a montar. Una vez todos reunidos molestaron a Gil con la fiesta Nightray, porque era claro que Break no deseaba ir pero tampoco quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Gilbert-kun, y por no dejar sus deseos en claro, irían a la mansión Nightray.

Desde aquella tarde ambos buscaban solo un pretexto para estar el mayor tiempo a solas, se había creado un vinculo especial que les hacia olvidar sus temores, la única persona capaz de hacerle recobrar la paz y que lo entendía ya estaba a su lado; cuando el de cabello dorado fue a su habitación esa noche en busca de su compañía, fue absolutamente feliz, Oz se las había arreglado para que Alice se quedara profundamente dormida y no los molestara, durante los días siguientes cualquiera de los dos se escabullía a la habitación del otro, a veces simplemente dormían abrazados, proporcionándose una paz que no podían hallar estando solos, otras Gil apreciaba la luz de las velas sobre el rostro dormido de Oz, otras más daban rienda suelta al deseo y pasión descubiertas.

Los cascos de los caballos repicaban contra el suelo, en el coche elegantemente vestidos aguardaban hasta llegar a la mansión Nightray, el hombre del ojo carmesí desenvolvía un dulce en un intento por distraerse, aun no tenían del todo claro en qué momento Sharon había decidido acudir a la celebración, pues según ella Gil tenía que reforzar sus lazos familiares; los caballos detuvieron su andar y el coche paro, la puerta se abrió y Gil fue el primero en salir. La mansión se encontraba en todo su esplendor, las ventanas resplandecían por las luces en el interior, un par de criados habían abierto la puerta del carruaje y los recibían, la música de los violines se alcanzaba a escuchar.

-¡Gilbert-sama! –exclamo uno de los criados haciendo una reverencia.

Gil bajo del carruaje e inclino la cabeza, a modo de saludo, Break y Oz fueron los siguientes en bajar, Break extendió su mano para ayudar a bajar a su princesa pero Alice impaciente hizo a un lado a Sharon y tomo la mano sin saber de quién era, la reacción no se hizo esperar Break sonreía amenazadoramente y Alice sintió su piel erizarse.

-Deberían aprender a comportarse –dijo Sharon desde el interior del coche.

-Le pides peras al olmo –comento Gil brindándole su mano a la señorita –al menos con la coneja.

-Gracias, Gilbert-san –dijo Sharon tomando la mano del joven para ayudarle a bajar.

-Gilbert-sama, señorita Reinsworth por favor síganme –pidió uno de los criados.

Con Gil y Sharon a la cabeza la comitiva siguió al sirviente, tras subir las imponentes escaleras entraron al vestíbulo, donde otros criados recibieron sus capas y abrigos, para después ingresar en uno de los suntuosos salones de donde provenía la música. Al ingresar pareció que las conversaciones pararon, la pequeña orquesta termino su tonada y varios de los presentes volvieron su mirada a los recién llegados.

-El joven Gilbert Nightray y la señorita Sharon Reinsworth –anuncio uno de los criados.

Como si se acabase de romper un hechizo, los murmullos de la gente se alzaron a su alrededor, uno de los camareros se acerco hasta ellos y les ofreció una copas, después de tomar una se retiro y ellos se adentraron entre la multitud mientras la música era reanudada, de inmediato Alice se acerco a las mesas donde estaban las bandejas llenas de comida y carne, Gil dejo su copa en una de las mesas, no quería beber.

-¿Gil estas bien? –pregunto Oz.

-No me gustan las aglomeraciones –respondió Gil secamente.

-Sigues siendo antisocial y taciturno –comento Oz sonriente tomando brevemente la mano del joven –en verdad no cambias.

-¡Nii-san!

El aludido soltó la mano de Oz y volteo para encontrarse con Vincent, vestido de negro y con una coleta sujetándole el cabello, acompañado de Elliot y Leo, el primero tenía apenas una apreciable cara de fastidio, al parecer era de familia el detestar las fiestas.

-Gilbert –saludo Elliot cortésmente.

-Vince, Elliot, Leo, que gusto verlos –saludo Gil inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Nadie lo diría por la cara que traes –comento Vincent tras tomar un sorbo de vino –siguen sin gustarte las multitudes, no cambias.

Gil esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y rio suavemente, algo que desconcertó a los anfitriones, pues no parecían haberle encontrado gracia a las palabras de Vincent.

-¿Dije algo chistoso? –pregunto Vincent algo confundido.

-Nada en realidad, solo que Oz me dijo algo parecido poco antes –respondió Gil encogiendo los hombros.

-Oz-kun, que gusto verte –saludo Vincent al heredero Bezarius.

-Hola Oz-kun, que bueno que vinieron –dijo Leo alegremente.

-Me da gusto verlos, parece una fiesta divertida –dijo Oz sonriente aunque un poco sonrojado.

-Anda saluda –pidió Leo a su amo dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-¡Deja!... un gusto verte Oz –saludo Elliot en voz baja –¿por qué no te anunciaron junto con los otros?

-Solo los miembros de Pandora saben de Oz –explico Gil sacando del saco su cigarrera de plata –por el momento no es conveniente que todos sepan de su regreso.

-Hay muchos rumores y muchos locos también, que podrían atentar a su persona, así que es por la seguridad de Oz-kun –concluyo Vincent sacando un encendedor –que bueno que te diste cuenta de nuestra intención y no se ofendieron.

-Era lógico, no hay porque ofenderse –acoto Gil inclinándose para encender su cigarrillo del fuego que le brindaba su hermano.

-Elliot es algo lento –comento Leo ajustándose los lentes.

-¿Del lado de quien se supone que estas? –cuestiono Elliot alterado.

-¡Hey, Oz! –llamo Alice a su contratista –se ve divertido lo que el payaso está haciendo con Sharon.

Todos los varones presentes voltearon a la muchacha que señalaba a Break y Sharon en el centro del salón, junto con otras parejas, moviéndose al ritmo de las bellas notas de la música interpretada.

-¿Quieres bailar? –pregunto Oz.

-¡Anda vamos! –apremio Alice tomando al rubio de la muñeca.

-¡Espera Alice!, el baile anterior no ha terminado –protesto Oz mientras era arrastrado.

No hubo peros que valieran pues la muchacha se llevo al rubio al centro del salón para unirse a la mitad del baile, el joven de cabello azabache miro con enfado a la molesta chica, apretó su puño tratando de controlar su enojo para que sus hermanos no lo notaran.

-¡La señorita Ada Bezarius!

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Vincent al escuchar aquel nombre, volteo para ver si la chica que habían anunciado estaba cerca y si, la chica se encontraba buscando con la mirada al hermano menor de Gil, de inmediato Vincent recupero la compostura tras dar un buen trago de vino.

-¿Quién la invito? –pregunto Vincent con una sonrisa amenazante.

-Nuestro padre me pidió que lo hiciera –respondió Elliot sin saber porque del alboroto.

-Tan gentil como siempre –comento Vincent.

Escucho a sus espaldas las risas de Oz y Alice mientras bailaban, aquellas risas solo provocaron irritación en Gil, que dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, la música termino y los aplausos se hicieron presentes, algunas parejas se dispersaron y otras estaban a la espera de la siguiente pieza, Oz y Alice se acercaron a una de las mesas para tomar unas bebidas para refrescarse. La hermana de Oz por fin dio con los hermanos Nightray y se sonrojo al encontrarse con ellos, Vincent puso la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas al saludarla y Elliot solo le dijo un seco hola.

-Ada que alegría verte –saludo Gil haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Gil!

Ada le dio un breve beso en la mejilla al mayor de los hermanos, y tras volver la mirada a Vincent se sonrojo, este pretendió no darse cuenta de la reacción de la chica, sin comentar nada más.

-Qué bueno que has podido venir Ada –dijo Leo ofreciéndole una copa con agua.

-Aunque fue algo de último momento, convencí a tío Oscar de que me permitiera venir, todo es maravilloso –dijo Ada mirando al rubio –la música sobre todo.

-No te hagas una mala idea de la hospitalidad Nightray –pidió Leo de manera gentil –solo son algo tímidos.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto Elliot confundido.

-Es obvio que Ada-san desea bailar –explico Leo de manera clara.

-En ese caso déjame resarcir nuestro error –se disculpo Gil extendiendo su mano a la menor de los Bezarius –¿me permites la siguiente pieza?

-P-por supuesto –acepto Ada sorprendida.

-Ve a refrescarte en un momento te alcanzo –dijo Gil inclinando la cabeza.

Ada parpadeo un par de veces algo confundida y después se dirigió a la parte central del salón, los hermanos y el de anteojos volvieron a quedar solos, fue hasta que Ada estuvo lo suficientemente alejada que Vincent no pudo controlarse más.

-¡Nii-san, gracias! –exclamo Vincent abrazando efusivamente a su hermano –todavía me quieres.

-¡Vince déjame!

-¡Compórtense! –exigió Elliot pues estaban dejando el orgullo Nightray de lado.

-Es solo amor de hermanos, Elliot, no seas insensible –reprendió Leo.

-Tu deberías de dejar de leer esas novelas –murmuro Elliot.

Tras zafarse de su hermano, Gil acomodo sus ropas y fue a encontrarse con Ada, quien estaba conversando con su hermano a la espera de que su pareja llegara, el joven cuervo se reunió con ellos justo cuando tomaban sus lugares para el siguiente baile; algunos murmullos se oyeron al ver al de cabellos azabache unirse a las filas, Ada se puso frente a Gil con las otras mujeres mientras este y Oz estaban juntos en la fila de los varones a poca distancia de ellos también se encontraba Break.

Una delicada tonada del violín comenzó y tras hacer una reverencia dieron un paso con ligereza para cambiar de lugar, con otro más tomaron las manos de su acompañante y dieron una vuelta al suave ritmo de las notas para después separarse y volver a su lugar.

-¿Te diviertes? –pregunto Gil en voz baja al lado del chico de cabello dorado.

-Sí, ¿te molesta? –respondió Oz antes de volver con su pareja y tomarla de la mano.

Gil tomo la mano de Ada mientras su mirada estaba fija en la figura frente a él, Oz le daba la espalda deslizándose acorde a los violines.

-Me encanta este baile –dijo Ada durante el breve momento que tomo la mano de joven –es muy lindo.

-Si es vigorizante –respondió Gil distraídamente.

Volvieron a separarse tras dar un giro y cambiar de pareja, Gil y Alice quedaron de frente, el joven la miro con frialdad y siguiendo la música la rodeo sin siquiera tocarla para volver con su compañera.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –pregunto Oz en voz baja al lado del cuervo –¿Ada?

-Aunque no lo creas hago esto por Vincent –respondió Gil volviendo a hacer un giro para encontrarse con la chica.

-Ahora bailas, y sostienes charlas al hacerlo –comento Oz cruzándose al paso de Gil.

-No si puedo evitarlo pero lo hace más agradable –respondió Gil al volverse a separar tras un giro.

-No cuando ignoras a tu acompañante –dijo Oz haciendo el giro también –como igual he hecho.

-Por ahora guardemos silencio –dijo Gil dando un paso para tomar las manos de Ada.

El suave sonido de los violines acompañaban sus movimientos pareciendo que flotaban por los ligeros pasos y delicados movimientos, y sin embargo para dos de los jóvenes presentes sus pensamientos y atención no recaían en su compañera sino entre ellos, sus manos se rozaron entre uno de los giros lo cual les causo más emoción que todo el baile en si, tras volver a sus lugares iniciales y una reverencia los violines dieron sus últimas notas para dar paso a unos aplausos para agradecer la danza.

-Maravilloso, en verdad maravilloso, Gilbert.

Los presentes guardaron silencio y voltearon en dirección a donde provenía el comentario, avanzando entre la multitud que se abría camino estaba un hombre de rostro severo, dando unos solitarios aplausos, varios de los presentes hicieron una reverencia ante la presencia del Duque Nightray.

* * *

><p><strong> Pues ojala haya sido de su agrado<strong>**, si dejan review sera bienvenido, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	6. Ambición

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece a no ser que aprenda las mañas de Vincent y secuestre a Jun Mochizuki para que me ceda los derechos ^^**

**Bueno actualizando creo que puntual... y pues no se, debo mencionar que al escribir estos capitulos acaba de ver la peli de "Orgullo y Prejucio" por enesima vez XD asi que por eso lo del baile y todo eso, ojala les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 6<strong>

**Ambición**

Gil que estaba cerca de Oz estiro su brazo para alejarlo al reparar en la presencia de su padre e inmediatamente después hizo una reverencia, el duque avanzo con la distancia que lo separaba de su hijo adoptivo y le dio un ceremonioso abrazo, Gilbert no tuvo más opción que responder a aquel acto, correspondió al formal y frio abrazo que le daba la bienvenida de vuelta a la Casa Nightray.

-No creí que la única forma de tenerte aquí seria como un invitado a la casa en que te criaste –dijo el Duque sosteniendo su hijo por los hombros –señorita Bezarius es un honor tenerla en esta casa.

El joven no hizo ningún comentario y se reservo la respuesta para sí mismo, el duque paso su brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo adoptivo y lo condujo entre la multitud, alejándolo de Oz y de Ada, pero tampoco yendo al encuentro de sus otros hijos, la música se reanudo y el barullo retorno, el duque soltó a Gil para tomar una copa de vino de una charola e invito a su hijo a que lo acompañara, el joven algo vacilante tomo la copa convenciéndose de que esa sería la única que tomaría, ya que el alcohol se le subía rápidamente.

-Gilbert quiero hablar contigo –informo el Duque tras tomar un poco de su copa –es importante.

-Claro, lo que necesite –respondió Gil sin apartar su mirada del noble –¿quiere que vayamos a otro lugar?

-Mi estudio seria lo indicado –dijo el Duque sosteniendo la mirada del joven –pero no hoy, esta noche disfrútala, por la tarde hablaremos.

-¿Qué?

-Ordenare que preparen tu habitación –dijo el Duque dirigiéndose a unas puertas –diviértete con los Bezarius… mañana será diferente.

Y con esas últimas palabras el duque desapareció tras las puertas, Gil no pudo sino dejar escapar un suspiro al ver que lo habían enganchado para que pasara la noche en la mansión, bebió un poco de su vino y se dispuso a buscar a los demás, aunque específicamente solo le interesaba encontrar a Oz, regreso al salón donde los invitados todavía bailaban, no tardo mucho en localizar al chico de cabello dorado en medio de la multitud aun bailando con Alice, sus hermanos también se habían unido a la danza, inclusive Vincent sin haberlo podido evitar por más tiempo se encontraba bailando con Ada, con la mejor de sus sonrisas fingidas que lo que lograban era que la muchacha se ilusionara cada vez mas. Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos y se percato que un grupo de damas lo miraba con demasiada insistencia y amenazaban con rodearlo, algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, así que decidió que al mal paso darle prisa y se acerco a la que lucía más sensata.

-Señorita Lucas, ¿me concede el próximo baile?

El tiempo parecía pasar con lentitud entre baile y baile, el joven ojos dorados no despegaba su vista de la mirada esmeralda, observando sus gráciles movimientos y como parecía estarse divirtiendo, aunque en los fugaces momentos en los que sus miradas se encontraban las facciones de su rostro parecían tensarse; después de terminar el baile agradeció a la chica por la pieza y se alejo de la multitud, al parecer el de cabello dorado estaba dispuesto a divertirse hasta el amanecer, pero no se dio cuenta que en ese instante Oz dejo a Alice con Break y Sharon y fue tras del joven cuervo. No dejo que el de cabello azabache se perdiera de su vista y lo siguió a una distancia prudente, la gente se encontraba esparcida por la grandiosa casa así pudo seguirlo por entre varios pasillos sin ser descubierto, el joven abrió un ventanal que daba a los jardines y bajo las escaleras, el rubio fue tras él pero al terminar de bajar el ultimo escalón tuvo que dar un vistazo a los lados en su búsqueda pues lo había perdido de vista, fue entonces que sintió que una mano se cerraba en torno a su muñeca y tiraba de él.

-¿Qué sucede?

Se encontró de cara con el que había estado siguiendo, se hallaban entre las sombras al lado de la gran escalera, cerca de unos enormes arbustos que los ocultaban, Gil lo tomo de la cintura y lo empujo contra la pared, deslizo un dedo por sus labios, su cuello.

-¿Gil?

No obtuvo respuesta solo miraba los ojos dorados que destellaban ardientemente de deseo, el joven se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios y lo beso con gran pasión, trato de alejarlo debido a la rudeza que mostraba el joven, pero pronto se vio compartiendo con la misma intensidad aquel beso que desbordaba deseo, al pasar su mano entre el cabello azabache tomo el listón deshaciendo la coleta del moreno, dándole un aspecto salvaje.

-Desee hacer eso toda la velada –dijo Gil acariciando la mejilla del más bajo –¿listo para regresar?

-¿Solo querías un beso? –pregunto Oz confundido y reteniendo al joven –tal vez has saciado tu deseo pero yo no.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero más de ti Gil.

-Entonces prosigamos –acepto Gil al oído de su amo –¿quieres ir a mi habitación?

Gil lo miraba maliciosamente con sus ojos dorados, se inclino y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja de manera juguetona, Oz no pudo reprimir un jadeo lo cual el joven interpreto como una afirmación. Lo tomo de la mano y pasaron a través de diversos pasillos y escaleras, evitando así encontrarse con los demás invitados, al final de uno de los pasillos del piso superior Gil abrió una de las puertas y se metieron en ella.

-Qué bueno que todo está listo –dijo Gil al ver su dormitorio perfectamente arreglado.

Oz tomo la puerta para cerrarla, Gil en ese momento lo abrazo posesivamente y solo la empujo, mientras el más alto besaba con fervor su cuello y lo conducía dentro de la habitación, el de cabello azabache se quito su saco y lo arrojo sobre la cama, recargo su espalda en la columna del dosel para después abrazar al rubio y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo; las caricias se intensificaron por encima de las ropas y fue que Oz se percato de que cierta parte de Gil empezaba a despertar, el de mirada esmeralda llevo sus manos al cinturón del más alto comenzando la tarea de desabrocharlo junto con el pantalón.

-¡Aaahhh!

Gil no pudo reprimir el gemido al sentir la mano de Oz cerrarse sobre su miembro, no tardo en subir y bajar su mano cada vez con más rapidez, los besos de su amante se volvieron erráticos, haciendo que Oz tomara el control y dominio del beso, mientras el de cabello azabache solo podía gemir, el de mirada esmeralda dejo los labios del joven y se arrodillo.

-Oz…

El heredero Bezarius comenzó a trabajar el miembro de Gil empezando a imprimir una serie de movimientos rítmicos sobre este, el joven cuervo trato de reprimir los gemidos de placer que el de mirada esmeralda estaba provocando, por lo que se mordía el labio con fuerza hasta casi sacarse sangre, arqueo la espalda ante la ola de placer que experimentaba, las manos del joven fueron involuntariamente a la cabeza de Oz, donde empezó a jugar con el cabello dorado y empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de mas contacto.

-Esto es… demasiado bueno –dijo Gil entrecortadamente –¡aaahhh!... Oz… voy a ve…

Fue tarde la advertencia de Gil pues en ese momento termino en la boca de Oz, el de mirada esmeralda dio una última pasada a su amante y se incorporo, el joven Nightray con una sonrisa cálida y algo sonrojado paso un pañuelo por la comisura de los labios del rubio para limpiarlo, el cuervo tomo su mano y lo atrajo hacia él para unir sus labios con Oz, el cual lo abrazo y profundizo mas aquel beso, el de mirada dorada deseaba más de su amo, quería más de él.

-Hermoso y bochornoso momento.

Los jóvenes se separaron y volvieron su vista hacia la puerta, asustados por verse sorprendidos en tal situación se encontraron con Vincent en el marco de la puerta, que sonreía como si lo que acabase de ver fuera lo más normal del mundo, Gil se puso delante de Oz e inmediatamente acomodo sus ropas.

-Encontré la puerta entreabierta –aclaro Vincent entrando en el dormitorio –la próxima vez sean más discretos y ciérrenla, aunque debo admitir que el peligro de que te descubran es excitante.

-Nosotros solo…

-No necesitas darme explicaciones, nii-san –dijo Vincent recargándose en la pared –tengo que hablar contigo.

-En otro momento.

-Es sobre "El Arco".

-Oz, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Vincent? –pidió Gil acomodando el saco de su amo.

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunto Oz algo inseguro por dejar a su sirviente.

-No me demorare, lo prometo –aseguro Gil acercándose a la comisura de sus labios.

Oz movió un poco la cabeza y el beso fue en sus labios, después de esto se separo y le sonrió a un sonrojado y acalorado Gil, cruzo la habitación encontrándose con la mirada fría de Vincent, la cual no rehuyó, esta parecía estar cargada de lo que él creía eran celos. Una vez que el heredero Bezarius salió de la habitación, el mayor de los hermanos tomo su saco de la cama y se lo puso, el menor tomo una de las dos rosas azules que adornaban su traje y ayudo a su hermano a que su atuendo volviera a ser aceptable.

-¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?, Vince.

-No mucho a decir verdad, sabes lo difícil que es conseguir información –contesto Vincent acomodando la rosa en la solapa del saco –pero tu análisis me parece correcto y podríamos decir que ellos tienen en común no saber donde estaban.

-Aun con la influencia de la casa Nightray es difícil comprobarlo –dijo Gil dejando a su hermano arreglar la flor.

-Si tan solo uno tuviera el valor de al menos decir que lo vio en la reunión sería más sencillo –admitió Vincent dándole a su hermano un listón –al menos para contar con el consentimiento de Pandora.

-"El Arco" esta bajo el dominio Nightray, la temporada de caza esta próxima, sería bueno revisar si alguno de ellos recibió la invitación del club –propuso Gil haciéndose una coleta con el listón.

-Es buena idea, indagare al respecto –acepto Vincent.

-Sera mejor que regresemos –dijo Gil dispuesto a volver al baile.

-Tan impaciente estas por encontrarte con tu pequeño amante –afirmo Vincent dejándose caer en uno de los sillones –la relación amo-sirviente sí que ha avanzado.

-Vincent no estoy dispuesto a discutir mi relación con Oz, pero por favor no digas una sola palabra sobre esto –pidió Gil de manera áspera a su hermano.

-Sabes que no me negare a cualquier cosa que me pidas, espero que una vez que tu capricho sea plenamente complacido…

-¿Capricho?... tu sabes que Oz es lo más preciado para mí –declaro Gil con enfado, confrontándolo a escasos centímetros de su rostro –daría mi vida por el de ser necesario y él lo sabe, no digas que es un capricho.

-Es cierto Oz-kun lo sabe y ese mocoso solo se esconde tras la bondad, es lo desagradable de el –dijo Vincent con calma sin miedo alguno –lo has pensado, ¿verdad?, y por ello no le permitiré herirte.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a perdonar a quien le haga daño así seas tú –le dejo Gil en claro a su hermano.

-¿Prefieres la lastima de ese niño?, el solo está contigo por agradecimiento –dijo Vincent tomando la mejilla de su hermano –¿te lo ha dicho?, ¿te ha dicho que te ama?, te lastimara cuando se dé cuenta que no tienen futuro, no merece el cariño y amor que le profesas.

-Yo estoy vivo para él –dijo Gil con convicción –no importa si en un futuro me hace a un lado, yo deseo estar con Oz en el presente.

-Eres ambicioso, nii-san, ya que el futuro nunca llega y el presente siempre es lo que vivimos –analizo Vincent las palabras de su hermano –esa respuesta me basta, no comentare con nadie lo que he visto.

Gil se alejo de su hermano y salió de su habitación sin volver la mirada hacia atrás, a pesar de su carácter confiaba en que Vincent mantendría su secreto, al menos hasta que la situación se volviera insostenible; porque bien sabia que llegaría el momento en que tendría que afrontar la realidad de su relación con Oz y una realidad que quería ignorar era la posibilidad de que el heredero Bezarius estuviera a su lado por agradecimiento, como había dicho su hermano menor, Oz no sabía confiar en los demás y se escondía tras la bondad, pero aun así solo deseaba estar a su lado.

-¡Gil!

El aludido volteo a donde lo habían llamado, dándose cuenta que estaba por ingresar al salón donde se desarrollaba el baile, el que lo había llamado era el dueño de la mirada esmeralda que calmaba su corazón, se acerco a su amo y lo beso mientras estaban ocultos tras una cortina, tratando de que los temores que se albergaban en su pecho desaparecieran.

-Debemos regresar a la fiesta –dijo Oz al separarse.

Gil lo volvió a besar antes de dejar que el de cabello dorado se marchara, hasta que el muchacho se interno y se perdió entre la multitud fue que el joven cuervo salió, listo para mas charlas y bailes hipócritas mientras su mirada recaía en el heredero de la casa Bezarius.

El resto de la noche pasaron entre brindis y bailes, Gil pronto había pasado de ser un invitado a convertirse en uno más de los anfitriones de la casa Nightray, para su sorpresa su hermano menor parecía estar atento a Ada y paso con ella gran parte de la velada, que por alguna razón parecía estar rehuyendo de su hermano y solo cruzar sus miradas esta se ruborizaba al instante. Las primeras luces del alba anunciaron que la velada llegaba a su fin y así se despidieron de sus jóvenes anfitriones, Vincent había ordenado que preparasen su caballo pues escoltaría el carruaje de Ada.

-¿Le paso algo a tu hermano? –pregunto Oz al ver la actitud del hermano menor –¿se quedo tan impresionado de lo que vio que ahora será amable con todos?

-Vince es un misterio incluso para mí –acepto Gil dirigiéndose al carruaje con el rubio y compañía.

Break ayudo a su princesa a subir al carruaje y Oz hizo lo propio con Alice, fue el último en subir al carruaje y espero que Gil lo siguiera pero este se quedo abajo solo asegurándose que su preciado amo estaba bien.

-¿Gil?

-El Duque ha pedido hablar conmigo, llegare más tarde –prometió Gil sonriéndole de manera cálida a su amo –Break te los encargo.

-No hay necesidad de que un inútil como tú me diga que hacer –contesto Break cómodamente desde su asiento.

-Te veré mas tarde entonces –dijo Oz dejando que el joven le desordenara el cabello.

Gil cerró la puerta del carruaje y este se puso en marcha, se volvió para entrar en la fastuosa mansión y dirigirse a su habitación a descansar un par de horas, hasta que el duque lo mandara a llamar, se encontraba cansado y unas horas de sueño lo ayudarían a recuperarse. Al llegar a su dormitorio se quito las ropas quedándose solo con la camisa y pantalón para después meterse a la cama y dormir un par de horas, no sin que su último pensamiento antes de descansar recayera en su amo.

Despertó ya entrada la mañana casi para el medio día, tras dar un vistazo rápido reparo que una de las mucamas le había dejado un cambio de ropa, se levanto y fue en dirección al baño para darse una ducha que lo ayudaría a despejarse, después de su baño tomo las ropas que le habían preparado, algo simple solo un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa, un chaleco y un saco que terminaba por encima de sus rodillas, bajo al comedor con la esperanza de poder desayunar algo.

-Buen día Gilbert –saludo Elliot sentado a la mesa.

-Buen día Elliot –contesto Gil sentándose al lado de su hermano adoptivo.

De inmediato una de las mucamas le sirvió un vaso con jugo y se apresuro a servirle el desayuno, tomo los cubiertos y empezó a comer, mientras que el menor de los Nightray le dirigía una mirada penetrante que no paso desapercibida por el joven de cabellos negros.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?, ¿o es que quieres tratar algo conmigo? –cuestiono Gilbert comiendo algo de pan tostado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Elliot sin tacto alguno.

-El Duque ha pedido hablar conmigo –respondió Gil de manera directa.

-¿Por eso te quedaste?, creí que…

-Que Gil volvería a la mansión Nightray, como el hijo prodigo que regresa al seno familiar, no lo creo –interrumpió Vincent entrando en el comedor –ingenuo de tu parte Elliot.

-¿Acabas de llegar? –pregunto Gil tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Hace un par de horas que llegue y me quede dormido al acto, efecto de mi cadena no lo dudo –dijo Vincent tomando asiento al lado de su hermano –y por esta ocasión ni siquiera lo tomare como una molestia, tuve suerte que Oscar-sama estuviera para recibirla, si no hubiera tenido que escuchar sonetos vacios por horas y quien sabe que supercherías mas.

-¿Hablas de Ada Bezarius? –pregunto Elliot a su hermano –no sabía que le gustara la poesía, aunque por el tipo de chica que parece ser no me sorprende.

-Te sorprenderías de lo que no sabes de Ada Bezarius –contesto Vincent con desdén tomando algo de jugo –¿quién habrá descubierto el poder de la poesía para alejar el amor?

-Creí que la poesía alimentaba el amor –intervino Elliot distraídamente.

-Una vez más muestras ser ingenuo, tal vez para un amor bueno y fuerte quizá –dijo Vincent mirando a su hermano mayor –pero si es una vaga inclinación pienso que un pobre soneto lo mataría.

-¿Qué recomendarías para alentar un afecto? –pregunto Gil desafiante al sentir la mirada de su hermano.

-Me temo que mi conocimiento no alcanza para tanto, tal vez tú u Oz-kun tengan la respuesta.

-Vincent –dijo Gil en tono de advertencia.

-¿De qué quiere hablar nuestro padre contigo? –pregunto Elliot curioso.

-Para serte sincero no lo sé –respondió Gil.

-Descuida, te aseguro que son buenas noticias para el ducado Nightray –prometió Vincent sonriendo.

-¿Has hablado con mi padre? –volvió a preguntar Elliot.

-Sí, tengo plena fe en el juicio del Duque y en el de nii-san –declaro Vincent mirando a su hermano mayor –confió en que saldrás airoso a las pruebas que tengas que afrontar.

-Gilbert-sama, el Duque lo espera en su estudio –anuncio una de las mucamas.

-Permiso, entonces.

Gil se llevo la servilleta a la boca y se limpio para después dejarla sobre la mesa, se levanto y cruzo el comedor en dirección al estudio del Duque, pensando que la relación con sus hermanos realmente era difícil de sobrellevar, se rio para sí mismo al recordar que de pequeño su única preocupación era su amo y nada más, nunca imagino que el llegaría a tener una "familia", pues aunque no le agradaba del todo la vida burguesa y la aristocracia, quería a sus hermanos, en verdad los quería aunque fueran todo un caso y se preocupaba por ellos. Sin siquiera fijarse a donde lo conducían sus pasos más pronto de lo que pensaba había llegado a la puerta de roble del estudio, llamo un par de veces y entonces la voz apagada del Duque le concedió la entrada.

-¿Me llamaste padre?

Gil se encontraba frente al escritorio donde el duque revisa absorto unos documentos sin reparar en la presencia del joven, el muchacho un poco incomodo lo volvió a llamar para obtener su atención, tenía la vaga idea de que lo que estaba por acontecer le sería muy difícil de afrontar y le hacía sentir una gran presión sobre su pecho.

-Padre.

-Gilbert, disculpa los deberes de un Duque sofocan y absorben todo de ti.

-Descuide –disculpo Gil al duque que ahora tenía su atención fija en el.

El duque se levanto y le indico a su hijo que tomara asiento, para después servir dos vasos de whisky, uno de los cuales dejo frente al joven, para después tomar asiento de cara al muchacho con el que tenía que discutir.

-¿No tomaras?

-No soy muy afecto al alcohol.

-Lo sé, no toleras mucho el vino en tu sangre, sería lo único que te falta para ser un duque.

-Tomare eso como un cumplido.

-Lo es… bueno, ¿y qué tal has estado? –pregunto el Duque mirando al joven.

-Espero no lo encuentre como una descortesía de mi parte pero, ¿por qué me llamo? –dijo Gil lo más directo posible.

-Eres un poco impaciente, pero no por ello un defecto –dijo el Duque dejando su vaso sobre la mesa –te mande a llamar por qué debo pedirte que lleves a cabo una tarea por la casa Nightray.

-¿Qué tarea me pides, padre?

-Que seas el protector del ducado Nightray, te legare mi lugar como cabeza de esta familia con la confianza que enaltecerás nuestro nombre –declaro el Duque de manera solemne ante la mirada de incredulidad del joven.

Los ojos dorados del joven estaban llenos de sorpresa y no podía articular palabra, se hallaba abrumado pues aquello le resultaba inverosímil, le estaban ofreciendo ser la cabeza de uno de los cuatro grandes ducados, a alguien que había sido un sirviente desde que tenía memoria entonces una sonrisa se formo en su rostro por la oferta dada.

-¿Elliot?

-Elliot es ingenuo e inmaduro –contesto el Duque con gravedad –hago lo mejor para el ducado, Elliot, acatara mi decisión.

-Soy adoptado, ¿no cree que habrá habladurías?

-Las habrá sin lugar a dudas, y aunque no es común hay registros de que reyes han adoptado para tener un heredero, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo un duque?

-Si me convierto en el Duque Nightray siendo el contratista de Raven lo hace aceptable y tal vez mi compromiso con una muchacha noble ayudaría.

-Es un buen plan, podemos aprovechar tu relación con la casa Bezarius –dijo el Duque tomando un poco de whisky –pensaba que tal vez Vincent podría hacerlo pero creo que es más provechoso que tú te comprometieras con Ada Bezarius.

-Cuento con el favor de casi toda la casa –contesto Gil serenamente –conseguir la aprobación no sería problema.

-¿Aceptas el gran honor que te ofrezco?

El Duque miraba la sonrisa en el rostro del joven ante la proposición que le hizo, era tentador, en verdad era gran una tentación la expectativa de un ducado, de uno de los grandes ducados, y quien era la cabeza de los Nightray era fiel de la idea que dictaba que la única manera de ahuyentar una tentación es ceder a ella, por lo que confiaba que el joven cuervo cediera ante ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Linda la familia Nightray, no? y pues en esto ultimo de la tentacion es del gran Oscar Wilde. <strong>

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y pues a los que no tambien se les agradece por leer, pero ya saben hay que alimentar el ego XD, habra lemon mas adelante para quien le interese****... entonces nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion, ciao.**


	7. Dudas

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, uso los personajes para mis pensamientos yaoiosos, estos le pertencen a Jun Mochizuki.**

**Gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo el fic, se hace lo que se puede =) ojala les guste este capitulo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 7<strong>

**Dudas**

-De todo corazón, no.

El noble miro confundido al joven de mirada dorada, quien se mostraba sereno ante lo que estaba sucediendo, sonriendo de manera cálida aun cuando estaba rechazando el ducado, tal respuesta lo confundía.

-Gilbert piensa bien en tus palabras.

-Padre, no solo soy adoptado soy sirviente de la casa Bezarius… soy un fiel siervo de Oz Bezarius, no sería bien visto que el Duque Nightray sea un lacayo de la casa enemiga.

-Te estoy ofreciendo uno de los más grandes honores, ¿y tú lo rechazas por ser sirviente de ese mocoso?

-Yo le soy totalmente leal a ese mocoso.

-Eres el contratista de Raven.

-Y como tal tendré mi lugar en la casa Nightray junto a Elliot, lo apoyare en las decisiones que tome y aunque puede que no sean de mucha ayuda siempre le prestare consejo, aun cuando ya haya madurado y se convierta en el gran Duque que estoy seguro se convertirá, porque puede que solo tenga el ideal romántico de la nobleza y que sea ingenuo, eso es bueno pues no está contaminado con la sofocante política ni la hipocresía de los nobles, el junto con Oz le darán un respiro y aire limpio a la corte.

El Duque miro fijamente a su hijo, estudiando sus facciones cualquier cambio de estas que indicaran que titubeara de sus palabas, pero el joven estaba tranquilo hablando con una firme convicción, había varios nobles que matarían por lo que le estaba proponiendo al joven y este sin embargo lo estaba rechazando.

-Eres increíblemente leal y tienes un corazón de oro –dijo el Duque meditando las palabras del joven –fue una buena decisión que seas el protector del ducado… al lado de Elliot.

-No tenía intención alguna de darme la sucesión, ¿cierto? –concluyo Gil pasándose la mano por el cabello –esto solo fue una prueba.

-Me pregunto si lo sabías de antemano o has descubierto mis intenciones en el transcurso de la charla, de cualquier modo te has manejado soberbiamente.

-Si hubiera aceptado, ¿qué hubiera hecho?

-No era del todo mentira, según viera tu intención, la condición hubiera sido que el hijo de Elliot te sucediera, hubieras sido un gran duque, pero me alegra saber que contara con Vincent y contigo cuando llegue el momento.

-Es mi hermano menor, claro que contara conmigo siempre.

El joven hizo una última reverencia, y el duque Nightray salió de la sala, se volvió a sentar para dar un largo suspiro, minutos después escucho que llamaban a la puerta volteo y se encontró con Vincent apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Tú ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?

-Hablo conmigo hace un par de días, aunque me hubiera gustado que te convirtieras en el siguiente duque, fue una resolución muy buena.

-Gracias.

-Sin duda tu lealtad innata fue útil en este caso, aunque me pregunto si ocultaste algún rastro de ambición tras ella –dijo Vincent mirando a su hermano.

Gil no respondió dejando que su hermano se imaginara la respuesta, salió del estudio y pidió que le prepararan un carruaje que lo llevara a la mansión Reinsworth, al regresar a su habitación fue presuroso al baño donde volvió el estomago a causa de la presión a la que había estado sujeto, había resultado airoso en la prueba impuesta por su padre y aunque se había mantenido sereno a pesar de la presión, ahora que se hallaba tranquilo resentía el estrés. No había tenido nada que elegir solo dejar en claro sus ideas y lealtades, él le era leal a Oz, su lugar era al lado de su joven amo, el cual quería mantener el mayor tiempo posible.

Oz se encontraba en la terraza recargado sobre el barandal, esperando, después de que Break lo mandara sutilmente a otro lado pues ya no lo soportaba mas, estaba un poco intranquilo lo aceptaba y es que dejar al joven de cabello azabache a merced de un rubio que no era él no le generaba en lo absoluto confianza, por más que fueran hermanos, Vincent no se comportaba como tal y siempre se encontraba acosando al joven cuervo, recalcándole que nadie lo conocía mejor y que tenían un vinculo tan fuerte que nadie podría romperlo. Pero si él y Gil compartían otro lazo más fuerte de eso estaba seguro Oz, un lazo que iba más allá del de amo y sirviente, y que se había afianzado en el pasar de los últimos días, ellos eran amantes ahora y para su satisfacción interna Vincent lo sabía.

-¿Y esa sonrisa tonta?–dijo Alice al lado del rubio.

-Solo recordaba cierto incidente con Vincent –respondió Oz sonriendo perversamente.

-¿El hermano del cabeza de alga?, hay algo en el que no me gusta.

-Vincent es espeluznante, diferente de Gil.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con el cabeza de algas?

-¿Qué? –pregunto Oz sorprendido.

-Hace un par de semanas querías decirle algo al cabeza de algas, solo quería saber si se lo dijiste –se explico Alice un tanto extrañada de la reacción.

-¡Ah! –exclamo Oz aliviado –eso, pues tu consejo me fue de gran ayuda, fui directo y ya se lo he dicho.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –interrogo Alice curiosa.

-Lo siento, Alice, pero es algo entre Gil y yo –respondió Oz sonriendo –al menos por el momento.

-Es solo el cabeza de algas, no creo que sea importante –se dijo a si misma Alice.

-Gil es importante para mí –murmuro Oz y luego recordó al hermano de este –¡solo espero que ese pervertido no abuse de él!

Ya era tarde cuando Gil regreso a la mansión Reinsworth, se dirigió a uno de los salones donde solían pasar las tardes, aunque hubiera deseado ir a la habitación de Oz, quería verlo y ansiaba estar con él, pero tenía que al menos saludar a los otros además tal vez el de mirada esmeralda se encontraría con ellos y tendría que pensar en algún pretexto para llevárselo.

-Gilbert-san, que bueno que regresa –saludo Sharon al verlo entrar.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, la princesa no soportaría una vez más que Oz-kun le pidiera que usara a Eques para indagar tu paradero –dijo Break a modo de saludo.

-¿Oz estaba preocupado por mi? –pregunto Gil sonrojado.

-Ha estado sumamente raro, murmurando cosas de que Vincent-sama podría abusar de ti cuando durmieras o que Elliot te apuñalaría o cortaría la cabeza –informo Sharon algo extrañada.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron de par en par y por ella ingreso, o más bien cayo un chico de cabello dorado y detrás de él, luciendo una notoria cara de fastidio estaba Alice, quien había arrojado al joven Bezarius dentro del salón. Los demás miraron confundidos a la chica y un segundo después el joven de cabello azabache tomo entre sus brazos al de mirada esmeralda para asegurarse de su estado.

-¡Estúpido conejo! –exclamo Gil molesto por el trato hacia su amo –¿qué diablos haces?

-Qué bueno que llegaste inútil sirviente de mi sirviente –dijo Alice de forma altiva cruzada de brazos –si escucho a Oz decir una vez más que está preocupado por ti lo matare.

-Haz fila –dijo Break desenvolviendo un caramelo.

-¿Cuál de los tres Gil eres tú? –pregunto Oz aturdido.

-Gilbert-kun será mejor que te lleves a tu preciado amo –sugirió Break llevándose el caramelo a la boca –creo que en estas instancias eres el único capaz de soportarlo, llévatelo para que lo tengas para ti solito.

-¡Break!

Sin embargo el del ojo carmesí le dirigió una mirada cómplice, pues sin proponérselo ya tenía su excusa para llevarse a su joven amo, no hizo ningún otro comentario y levanto en sus brazos a su semiinconsciente amo y salió del salón para dirigirse a la habitación del de mirada esmeralda. Dejo al muchacho sobre la cama y aparto un mechón del cabello de oro del rostro de Oz, se inclino un poco para poder depositar un suave beso en la frente de su querido maestro.

-Creí que no nos dejarían en paz –murmuro Oz con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Oz!, t-tu… se suponía que estabas inconsciente –exclamo Gil sorprendido.

-No nos iban a dejar solos si yo estaba bien –replico Oz tomando al joven por el cuello –no quería aguantar toda una charla antes de poder estar a solas contigo, simplemente me lo salte.

-Eres un pequeño y adorable manipulador.

-Y eso te gusta, además quería estar contigo.

-¿Tanto querías verme? –cuestiono Gil sonriente colocándose encima del rubio.

-Ya dije, menos charla y más de esto –dijo Oz rozando los labios del joven con los suyos.

Un beso en un principio lento y delicado hasta que el joven de mirada dorada respondió y comenzó a besarlo con más fuerza, hasta casi esfumar todo el aire de los pulmones del rubio que lo miraba juguetonamente, se separo de su boca por un momento para que pudiera tomar algo de aire. El joven se acerco una vez más al inocente rostro y mordió lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja, los parpados del rubio se cerraron los cuales temblaron ante las caricias del más alto provocando también unos débiles gemidos que alentaban a su sirviente.

-Te noto algo… ¿ansioso? –pregunto Gil saboreando el cuello de su amo.

-Aaahhh… c-como tú no… te quedaste con las ganas –replico Oz entrecortadamente.

-Esta vez sí cerré la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera escuchar alguna objeción, la tímida boca era devorada una vez más por la del joven, desgarrando el poco aire que el chico alcanzaba a tomar, la lengua del frío joven era insaciable, los besos y leves mordiscos trazaban invisiblemente el camino hasta sus hombros y cuello, el cual fue mordido con más fuerza haciendo que este acto, excitará aun más al pequeño, haciendo que arqueara levemente su espalda, preludio de la pasión que nacía en aquella habitación, y levantando levemente la espalda de este, la mano del joven cuervo acaricio las caderas de su preciado amo.

-Gil... por favor…

Las interminables y extenuantes embestidas eran acompañadas por los débiles jadeos del joven de cabellos oscuros y los entrecortados gemidos del de cabello dorado, Gilbert se dejo caer sobre su pecho, empujando al pequeño hacia el mismo, haciendo que este terminara recostado sobre el colchón, dejando una pequeña pausa a las deliciosas embestidas, y comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

"_No te ama"._

Volvió a embestir al recostado rubio al mismo tiempo que mordía el níveo cuello, cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo que este jalara con una de sus manos el negro cabello del joven, gimiendo aun más fuerte, ofreciendo algunos dulces gritos al sentir el dolor de aquella mordía en su cuello.

"_Solo te agradece"._

-Gil… ya… ya no… aaahhh… para…

Unos delicados y finos hilos de cálida y roja sangre comenzaron a recorrer y acariciar el pálido cuello del pequeño, Gilbert, al degustar la sangre en su boca, comenzó a lamer la herida ocasionada por el desbordante placer de esa noche, tratando de ensordecer sus pensamientos a las palabras de Vincent.

"_Te hará a un lado"_

-Para, me lastimas… ¡Gil!

Oz temblaba contra el pecho del joven de mirada dorada, se había detenido y su respiración era levemente agitada, había salido de los pensamientos que lo amenazaban, Oz había gritado que lo lastimaba, no quería lastimarlo. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, percibió el sabor metálico de la sangre sobre sus labios y la marca de sus dientes en la delicada piel de su amo, se abrazo al cuerpo del de mirada esmeralda y luego se incorporo un poco jalando el cuerpo del heredero junto con él, haciendo que Oz quedara recargado sobre sus rodillas y manos.

-Perdón Oz –susurro Gil besando suavemente la herida que había provocado –por no ser gentil.

La mano del joven cuervo tomo el miembro del cuerpo bajo el y empezó a masturbarlo al tiempo que reanudaba las embestidas sobre el rubio, su cuerpo aun no se saciaba, pero siendo en esta ocasión más suave y delicado en sus caricias para que su joven amo lo perdonase por lo que había ocurrido momentos antes, los leves y ahogados gemidos del rubio volvieron, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes y constantes, que para los oídos del joven cuervo, se tornaban en una hermosa melodía de señales que lo ayudaban a llenar de placer a su preciado amo, hasta que un grito casi ahogado escapo de la boca del chico, al mismo tiempo que decía el nombre de su amante, Oz instantes después sintió una calidez dentro de él recorriéndolo, indicándole que Gil también había terminado. Cayeron rendidos en la cama, el joven de cabello azabache lo mantuvo abrazado por la espalda depositando suaves besos por el cuello del de mirada esmeralda.

-Gil, ¿estás bien?

El joven detuvo sus caricias, el silencio que se presento solo era interrumpido por la respiración agitada del joven Bezarius, su cuerpo aun temblaba, sus mejillas mantenían el rubor de la pasión vivida. El joven cuervo beso con ternura el hombro de su amado amo, debatiéndose si debía expresar sus dudas a la persona de sus afectos, pero el solo pensarlo le provocaba miedo, miedo de que el de cabello dorado solo confirmara las ponzoñosas palabras de su hermano menor, tal vez este tenía razón y se conformaba con la lastima de Oz, lo cual resultaba patético, pero escucharlo de los labios, que le procuraban mas placer del imaginable, no podría soportarlo, no quería escuchar que sus temores eran ciertos.

-¿Qué era lo que quería el Duque Nightray? –pregunto Oz en tono vacilante.

-Bueno… solo recordarme mis deberes como miembro de la familia Nightray –aprovecho Gil la salida que el mismo rubio le había ofrecido –y que este al lado de Elliot cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Le molesta tu relación con los Bezarius? –pregunto Oz repagándose más a su amante –tú y tus hermanos tienen bastante trato con nosotros.

-Le molestaría de Elliot tal vez, pero no con nosotros, incluso se sugirió que Vincent o yo podríamos comprometernos con Ada –conto Gil afianzando el abrazo aun más.

-¡¿Casarte? –exclamo Oz alterado deshaciendo el abrazo –¡jamás!, te lo prohíbo Gil, tu eres mi sirviente, solo mío, de nadie más.

El joven de mirada dorada observo con sorpresa el arrebato del chico de cabello de oro, al parecer aquella reacción fue causada por celos, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al percatarse de ello, rio suavemente ante la tranquilidad que le daba el que Oz estuviera celoso, aquella reacción era suficiente para apaciguar las dudas que surgían en el. Tomo entre sus brazos a su joven amo, lo beso con la pasión y deseo que despertara el de mirada esmeralda en el joven de cabello azabache, dispuesto a mostrarle las veces que fueran necesarias que solo le pertenecía a Oz.

Aquella pasión fue desbordada durante aquella tarde, parte de la noche y los días subsecuentes, gracias a la presencia de Oz todas las dudas y temores del joven cuervo eran relegados, se mantendrían escondidos y latentes por el tiempo que le fuera posible.

La mañana llego más pronto de lo que esperaban, anunciando con los primeros rayos de Sol que uno de ellos tendría que levantarse pronto, si no querían ser descubiertos, el de cabello azabache fue sacado de su apacible sueño cuando se percato de una cálida lengua recorrer su mejilla.

-Oz… bonita manera de despertarme –murmuro Gil sin abrir los ojos –pero deja de hacer eso.

No recibió respuesta del chico de cabello dorado, continuaron los lengüetazos en su mejilla, se sonrojo y sonrió un poco por la acción de su joven amo, al parecer todo el deseo de la velada no era suficiente para el de mirada esmeralda; abrió sus ojos con pereza esperando encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda que le quitaba el aliento, parpadeo un par de veces para lograr enfocar la vista y ante sus ojos dorados se encontró con una cara redonda, peluda, de orejas puntiagudas y con bigotes, entonces esa lengua rasposita seguro era del…

-¡GATO!

Tratando de alejarse del felino salto en la cama, lo que único que consiguió fue caerse de ella y llevarse consigo la sabana que los cubría, el joven de cabello dorado despertó alterado y un tanto confundido a causa del grito de su amante, busco al joven cuervo en la cama, preocupado por lo que hubiera ocurrido, pues no había alcanzado a entender que era lo que había gritado Gil, pero seguro era una amenaza lista para atacar, volvió su vista al suelo y fue donde encontró al joven de cabello azabache; cubriéndose apenas con la sabana, totalmente pálido, asustado y señalando a su cabeza.

-¿Gil, que sucede?

-Un… g-ga-ga-t-t…

-¿Un qué? –pregunto Oz sin entender lo que el joven balbuceaba.

-G-ga-t-t-to –tartamudeo Gil al punto de colapso –¡gato!

-¿Un gato? –repitió Oz todavía confundido –¿dónde?

El joven de cabello azabache seguía señalando su cabeza ahora sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra, fue entonces que Oz noto un ligero peso sobre su cabeza, se llevo la mano a su cabellera y sintió un pequeño cuerpo peludo que respiraba tranquilamente, tomo al felino y lo quito del lugar donde contemplaba a un pobre joven a punto de sollozar como un infante. Miro extrañado por algunos segundos al pequeño minino que estaba ahora en su regazo y que lamia su rostro, le parecía extraña la presencia del gato, ya que Sharon no tenia como mascota al felino, entonces vio la fina cinta alrededor de su cuello.

-Creo que es uno de los gatos de Ada –murmuro Oz pensativo.

-Que no se me acerque –susurro Gil viendo con aprensión al felino, pero luego volvió a la realidad –¿dijiste Ada?

-Ada debe estar aquí –dijo Oz lentamente cayendo en cuenta de la situación –¡Ada esta aquí!

Inmediatamente el chico de cabello dorado se levanto y le paso al joven cuervo sus ropas, para después buscar algo con que cubrirse, ya que solamente llevaba puesta su camisa que apenas le cubría lo necesario; Gil se dejo abierta la camisa y daba saltitos al ponerse sus pantalones lo más rápido posible antes de que los descubrieran, dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación para ver por donde se había metido el condenado gato y vio el ventanal del balcón abierto, al menos el felino los había alertado y no serian descubiertos pero el joven cuervo se había llevado un muy buen susto.

-Sera mejor que me dé un baño –dijo Oz al ver que el joven estaba por irse.

-Lo bueno es que mi habitación no queda lejos –comento Gil tomando su saco todo arrugado y sus zapatos –Ada debe estar por venirte a buscar.

-Es mejor que me encuentre en la ducha que con mi amante después de una extenuante noche.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de decirlo tan tranquilamente? –replico Gil acalorado –¡y tu no me dijiste que no!

El chico de cabello dorado rio ante el comentario del de mirada dorada, que estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta y salir, alcanzo a tomarlo de la manga de la camisa para detenerlo y tener oportunidad de besarlo, el joven detuvo su andar y volvió su atención a su joven amo el cual paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-En serio que creciste a lo tonto –comento Oz parado de puntitas.

En lugar de replicar el joven de cabello azabache acerco sus labios a los del objeto de su devoción, sus dientes juguetearon con el labio inferior del rubio y alzo su mirada encontrándose con la cara peluda que le aterraba.

-¡Ay!

El joven de cabello azabache mordió el labio de su preciado amo, debido a la reacción de sorpresa y miedo que lo asalto de súbito, ya que el gato había vuelto a treparse sobre la cabeza del chico de ojos esmeralda; retrocedió un par de pasos mientras Oz se quitaba al felino de la cabeza y se llevaba una mano a la boca limpiando el hilillo de sangre que le había salido.

-¡Que no se me acerque! –exclamo Gil tomando la mano de su amo.

Gil se resguardo tras su amo usándolo como escudo entre él y el "peligroso" minino, Oz sonrió ante aquella reacción, recordando que en el fondo su pequeño Gil seguía existiendo, le parecía tierno que el joven buscara refugio y protección en el, ya que lo que Oz deseaba también era proteger a su pequeño y frágil sirviente de mirada dorada. El joven cuervo se mantuvo detrás de Oz hasta alcanzar el pomo de la puerta y saberse a salvo, se encontraba tan sumergido en su miedo que no se había percatado aun de que el labio de su amado rubio sangraba, a tientas giro el pomo y abrió la puerta, antes de salir beso los cabellos de oro e impregnarse con el aroma de Oz, hasta que lo volviera a tener entre sus brazos, entonces con todas sus cosas en las manos salió de la habitación.

Oz mantuvo su sonrisa después de que el de cabello azabache saliera, miro una vez más al gato y después de dejarlo sobre su cama tomo un cambio de ropa e ingreso al baño, listo para tomar una ducha y después ir a saludar a su hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>Que esperara con la visita de Ada? los temores de Gil se quedaran tranquilos?... como me gusta complicar las cosas XD<strong>

**En fin ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y tratare de seguir por esta linea, de una vez lo declaro pero creo que ya se dieron cuenta, este es un fic lemonoso *¬* asi que todavia esperan unos cuantos (lo se soy una perver) pero amo a esta pareja y a Gil de seme, como Kami manda ^^ **

**Nos vemos y no olviden dejar reviews.**


	8. Decepciones

**Los personajes de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen, ya que como ven solo soy una modesta y pervertida fangirl, estos le pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki.**

**Actualizacion temprana por que quien sabe si pueda actualizar el domingo, por que me espera una reunion yaoista y bueno el vicio es el vicio y si es entre mas mejor *w*, nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 8<strong>

**Decepciones**

Encontró a su hermana reunida con Sharon tomando el té en compañía de Break y para su sorpresa también los acompañaba su tío Oscar; tan solo al entrar Oz percibió la atmosfera algo tensa, el gato que llevaba en brazos salto en dirección a su dueña, tomo asiento en la mesa tratando de ignorar la mirada de su tío, pues parecía preocupado algo no muy habitual en él, además no pudo dejar de notar que Ada se había sonrojado y evadió su mirada, mientras que Sharon miraba un tanto confusa las actitudes de los Bezarius, Break por su parte se hacia el desentendido de la situación. Para su fortuna se vieron interrumpidos por la no muy discreta pelea de Gil y Alice que acababan de hacer su aparición en el salón.

-¡Debes decirme!

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Gil al borde de su paciencia.

-Si tu pequeño cerebro no logra comprenderlo te lo diré –dijo Alice con altivez –eres el sirviente de mi sirviente, así que vienes siendo mío también, acéptalo cabeza de algas, tengo que saber que fue lo que te dijo Oz.

-Estúpido conejo, ¿quién es el sirviente de quien?, no eres la dueña de Oz –exclamo Gil sin reparar en los invitados –el es mi amo, yo le pertenezco, tú no eres más que un…

-¡Gil!

La llamada de atención proveniente de su joven amo lo regreso a la realidad, y fue cuando Gil se dio cuenta de la presencia de las visitas, que miraban un poco extrañados la discusión entre la chica y el joven cuervo, sobre todo la rubia, el mayor de los Bezarius parecía estar a punto de reír a carcajadas pero se conformaba con esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Gil se sonrojo al darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando con la molesta chica, que se le había metido entre ceja y ceja saber que era lo que Oz le había dicho, cuando él no lo sabía a ciencia cierta (se imaginaba de que iba el tema pero no quería meter la pata), tras pedir disculpas tomaron asiento en la mesa, la cadena le gano el asiento al lado de Oz, dedicándole una mirada de enfado y tuvo que sentarse a la derecha de Break.

-Hace un bonito día –comento Ada tratando de ponerle azúcar a su té –los jardines de la mansión son preciosos.

-Tal vez te gustaría explorar los terrenos –dijo Oscar observando al de ojo carmesí servirse terrón tras terrón de azúcar en su taza –claro si Sharon-san está de acuerdo.

-No hay ningún problema –dijo Sharon con cordialidad.

-Onii-chan, ¿qué te paso en el labio? –pregunto Ada preocupada al ver a su hermano.

-¡Oz!, ¿estás bien?, ¿cuándo fue?, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? –cuestiono Gil histérico.

-Está bien, Gil, fue culpa de un gato después de todo –respondió Oz sonriente.

Gil recordó entonces que había sido culpa suya la herida de Oz, si bien era verdad que había sido por culpa de un gato era a medias, pues él se hallaba tan asustado que no reparo del incidente en ese instante. Se sonrojo al acto al recordar su culpa, Break le dedico una mirada burlona, deduciendo al acto que la culpa era del joven de cabello negro pensando que en definitiva era fácil de leer, por fortuna los que se hallaban presentes no sabían de la relación que mantenían los muchachos de lo contrario hubieran entendido la reacción del de mirada dorada.

-Me asusto al despertarme y me mordí el labio –explico Oz con naturalidad.

-Podríamos ir a cabalgar –sugirió Gil tratando de cambiar el tema y controlar su sonrojo.

-Es buena idea, mandare a que preparen los caballos –acepto Sharon gustosa mirando dulcemente a la rubia –pediré para ti una linda yegua.

-Puedo ir a las cuadras y preparar los caballos –se ofreció Gil tomando un pan tostado.

-¡Bien!, yo te acompaño Gil, necesitaras ayuda para preparar tantos caballos –dijo Oz alegre.

-Disculpa Oz, pero en realidad me gustaría que te quedaras un rato conmigo –interrumpió Oscar los planes de los muchachos –no me culpes por querer pasar un rato con mi sobrino, deja que Gil acompañe a Ada y Alice.

-¿Tío estas seguro? –pregunto Ada con duda.

-Me perdonaras que te robe a tu hermano pero necesito hablar con él –se disculpo Oscar despreocupadamente, encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Yo acompañar a eso? –pregunto Gil señalando despectivamente a la cadena.

-Como si yo me muriera de ganas de salir contigo, cabeza de algas.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?, muérete estúpido conejo.

-No seas malo con Alice, piensa que escoltaras a Ada –sugirió Oz tratando de calmar a su sirviente –¿eso te sirve?

-No mucho pero es algo –murmuro Gil levantándose –¡anda coneja muévete!

-¿Gil estas bien? –se aventuro Ada a preguntar.

-No pasa nada –aseguro Gil cambiando su tono de voz con la chica –¿me acompañas?

-Claro –dijo Ada levantándose y siguiendo a los muchachos que seguían discutiendo.

-Repentinamente me dieron ganas de cazar, ¿qué te parecen los conejos? –comento Gil poniéndose el sombrero –hay unos muy molestos.

-¡Gil, no! –prohibió Oz de inmediato.

-Está bien, está bien.

Los tres jóvenes salieron del salón dejando a los anfitriones y los Bezarius. Contrario a lo que Oz imaginaba su tío prefirió terminar su conversación y desayuno con Sharon y Break, no entendió entonces por que había pedido que se quedara si el parecía estar alargando esa situación, le pareció entonces que a su tío le gustaba alargar y darles vueltas al asunto antes de tratar el tema en concreto, para sus adentros se reservaba el deseo de hacerle compañía a Gil y también a las chicas, seguramente sería más divertido que quedarse sentado esperando.

Después de ensillar los caballos, mientras soportaba las quejas de Alice, salieron en su paseo por los amplios terrenos de la mansión Reinsworth; el de cabello azabache logro distraer su mente por un rato, disfrutando de su alrededor mientras mantenía el trote de su corcel, podía considerar que la compañía era agradable, (haciendo de lado claro la presencia de Alice) la hermana de Oz era linda y agradable, justo como recordaba. Se detuvieron al llegar a un pequeño arroyo, para que los caballos descansaran, después de que Alice había retado a Gil a una carrera, que hubiera rechazado de inmediato de no ser porque la cadena había dado por hecho una apuesta que se invento, donde el bolsillo del joven se vería afectado si la chica devoraba toda la carne que se le antojara, Gil había ganado por poco, mientras el muchacho respiraba aliviado Alice le decía que era un insolente.

-Esto es divertido, ojala Oz hubiera venido –deseo Gil sentado a la sombra de un árbol –es una pena que se haya tenido que quedar con Oscar-sama.

-Bueno quería pasar un tiempo con el –excuso Ada algo acalorada, observando a la cadena mojar sus pies en el agua –a mí también me hubiera gustado que onii-chan nos acompañara, creo que también a Alice-san le hubiera gustado.

-A veces olvido que Oz es muy querido –murmuro Gil para sí mismo, pero quiso cambiar de tema –me parece que Vincent y tu son bastantes cercanos, me alegro, a Vincent le hacen falta las buenas compañías.

-Vincent-sama es muy amable y gentil.

-Ah… claro, así es el –mintió Gil recordando a su hermano hablar con desdén de la chica.

-Me escolto hasta la casa, eso fue muy caballeroso –prosiguió Ada como si estuviera hablando de un sueño –no me dejo sola en toda la noche, incluso después de… pero yo no supe mantener mi palabra y temo decepcionarlo.

-¿De qué hablas Ada?

-Me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie pero el tío Oscar noto que estaba extraña y no pude evitarlo –se trato de explicar Ada avergonzada –¡oh, Gil, lo siento tanto!

-¿Acaso el…?, no, ¿ustedes…? –trato Gil de formular una pregunta, temiendo que su hermano se hubiera aprovechado de la muchacha –¿te obligo a hacer algo?

-¿Qué?, no, ¡no!, de ninguna manera –negó Ada enérgicamente la acusación –es que Vincent-sama y yo… los… fue un accidente, dimos un paseo por los jardines y entonces nosotros… los vimos.

-¿A quién? –pregunto Gil desconcertado.

-A ti y a onii-chan… besándose –confeso Ada con la mirada baja.

Los ojos ambarinos de Gil se abrieron de par en par al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha, aquello era lo que menos esperaba escuchar, sin salir del todo de su asombro analizo las actitudes de la muchacha para con su hermano y tenía sentido, habían sido descuidados, el lo había sido por haber besado a Oz y no poder controlar su lujuria por el muchacho de cabello dorado.

-Vincent-sama me pidió que no le dijera a nadie lo que habíamos visto –continuo Ada quien tenía sus ojos con lagrimas –lo siento, le dije a mi tío y por eso venimos hoy a la mansión Reinsworth.

-Por eso Oscar-sama insistió en hablar con Oz –dijo Gil saliendo de su sorpresa.

Se levanto de improviso dejando un tanto desconcertada a la muchacha, no volvió su mirada hacia atrás y se dirigió a tomar su caballo, segundos después la muchacha se había levantado y lo había tomado de la manga de su abrigo; Gil que en ese momento solo pensaba en estar al lado de Oz se soltó de la chica de manera brusca sin importarle la reacción de esta.

-¡Gil, espera!

-Debo ir con Oz –dijo Gil con claridad.

-¿Acaso crees que mi tío le haría algo?

-No creo que Oscar-sama lastime a Oz, pero no lo voy a dejar solo, no ahora que sabe de nosotros –dijo Gil tomando las riendas.

-¿En verdad están juntos? –pregunto Ada en voz baja.

-¿Te molesta? –pregunto Gil con un poco de inseguridad, pero no recibió respuesta –debo ir con Oz.

Un instante después Gil ya se hallaba montado y se dirigía a todo galope de regreso a la mansión, ahora comprendía las acciones de Vincent con la chica y la repentina atención que le había brindado y no pudo sino sentir agradecimiento hacia su hermano, por haberlo tratado de proteger, cuando bien sabia que el rubio no era de toda la gracia de Vincent, este los había tratado de proteger y cuidar su secreto, por desfortuna la muchacha había sido completamente transparente para su tío y termino confesando aquello que no debió haber visto, golpeo las ancas del equino con el fuete, debía ir con su amo y estar a su lado sin importarle dejar solas al par de chicas o que el viento volase su preciado sombrero, lo único que le importaba era Oz.

En la mansión Reinsworth los varones de la casa Bezarius se hallaban ahora en la biblioteca, donde el mayor parecía buscar un libro dejando expectante a su sobrino, que se empezaba a impacientar, estaba aburrido y ya los chicos se debían encontrar bastante lejos de la mansión, Break y Sharon los habían dejado solos para que pudieran platicar en privado pero en ese momento tal vez hasta le hubiera agradado la presencia y los comentarios de Emily, aunque tras pensarlo mejor era solo tal vez, solo tal vez.

-La biblioteca Reinsworth si que guarda secretos y tesoros interesantes –comento Oscar ojeando un libro –una rara edición, en verdad valiosa, estoy seguro que hasta al Duque Barma le gustaría tenerla, ¿sabes de qué trata?

-No, en estos días no suelo leer mucho –contesto Oz sentado frente a la chimenea –ni siquiera me he puesto al día con Holy Knight.

-Creí que era tu favorito.

-Lo es pero con todo lo que ha pasado… bueno no he tenido oportunidad, le pediré a Gil que los lea para mí, la voz de Gil es linda no me molestara escucharla.

-Esta novela trata de cómo un joven a pesar de sus equivocaciones y problemas, los supera y asume sus responsabilidades –prosiguió Oscar tratando de ignorar las palabras de su sobrino –aunque eso signifique que deje a un lado sentimientos que él creía verdaderos, para darse cuenta que no eran más que un mero capricho e ilusión.

-Me suena a una tragedia –comento Oz evaluando las palabras de su tío –pero me pregunto si en verdad estás hablando del libro, ¿qué tema tratas de evadir esta vez, tío?

-Oz… tú sabes que tienes una responsabilidad con la familia, con la Casa Bezarius, quiero asegurarme que no le has dado la espalda, solo eso.

-¿Darle la espalda?, ¿cuándo te he dado esa impresión?

-Ada vio algo en la mansión Nightray que me hace dudar.

-¿Qué vio? –cuestiono Oz nervioso.

-Te convertirás en la cabeza de la Casa Bezarius.

-¿Qué vio? –repitió Oz apremiante.

-Serás el líder del ducado…

-¡¿Qué vio? –exigió Oz harto de la palabrería de su tío.

-A ti y a Gilbert besándose –contesto Oscar por fin.

Por lo que parecieron eternos segundos ninguno dijo nada, esperando solo la reacción del otro, el mayor de los Bezarius esperaba alguna explicación de aquella acusación o más bien se esperanzaba en que el muchacho lo negara, pero aquella esperanza se desvanecía al ver que su sobrino no decía nada, confirmando con su silencio que las palabras de Ada eran ciertas. Oz sin embargo aun se mantenía sorprendido de la noticia, su hermana los había visto, lo que acarreaba varios problemas, la relación que mantenía con Gil ya no era un secreto, tendría ahora que afrontar la realidad de la que ambos jóvenes querían escapar.

-¿No lo negaras?

-¿Por qué habría de negar lo que considero absoluto?, ¿por qué habría de negar a Gil y la relación que tenemos?

-¿Relación?, Oz tal vez Gilbert te indujo a esto pero…

-¿Acaso crees que Gil me obligaría? –cuestiono Oz con enfado, levantándose y enfrentando a su tío –creí que lo conocías, es incapaz de hacerme daño.

-Conozco bien a Gilbert, por eso mismo sé que sus sentimientos por ti son fuertes, pero Oz una relación de este tipo solo les causara problemas –explico Oscar tratando de no ser duro con el muchacho –tu vas a ser un Duque, si quieres serlo tendrás que dejar de lado esta… esta…

-¿Ilusión?, capricho le has llamado –contesto Oz tratando de mantener la calma –un error también, pues bien estoy dispuesto a errar junto con Gil, si por ello no seré Duque no importa, si es el precio por mantener esta ilusión estoy dispuesto.

-Oz eres muy joven y lo que te ha sucedido ha hecho que te confundas…

-Ha hecho que me dé cuenta de mis sentimientos y me dé cuenta que no quiero perderlo, y si por ello le tengo que dar la espalda al ducado, como tú dices, lo hare… de cualquier manera estoy seguro que mi padre no desea que le suceda, así que da lo mismo, el ducado es de Ada o tuyo según convengan.

-No te dejes llevar por tus emociones –pidió Oscar tratando de hacer reaccionar al muchacho –no porque Gilbert haya rechazado el ducado Nightray tú debes hacer lo mismo.

Oz se mostro sorprendido ante las palabras de su tío, no tenía conocimiento de aquello, si bien había escuchado en Pandora rumores sobre la sucesión de la casa rival, nunca fue un tema de su interés, el joven cuervo jamás había dado palabra sobre la posibilidad de heredar el ducado, pero se había convertido en el contratista de Raven, era un integrante de Pandora jamás pensó que Gil podría hacer a un lado aquella oportunidad, dejar de ser un sirviente para pasar a ser uno de los grandes Duques.

-¿Rechazo el ducado? –murmuro Oz aun confundido.

Nada más llegar a la mansión desmonto y se dirigió al interior, sin dejar siquiera al caballo en las cuadras, se paseo con rapidez entre los pasillos buscando el lugar donde se encontraba Oz reunido con su tío, abrió un par de puertas sin cuidado alguno, llamando la atención tanto de Break y Sharon por la abrupta interrupción, dejando los reportes que revisaban para ir detrás del joven, la contratista de Eques murmuro que los Bezarius se encontraban en la biblioteca cuando el sombrerero susurro que se trataba de Oz seguramente, el de cabello azabache los dejo atrás nada más escucharlos.

-¿No lo sabías? –pregunto Oscar mostrándose sorprendido.

-No se lo había dicho.

Ambos volvieron su mirada a la puerta, donde se encontraba un joven de ojos dorados, con la respiración un tanto agitada, su mirada de inmediato se poso en Oz, queriendo casi interrogarlo con la mirada, pues sus ojos se hallaban llenos de preocupación. Y aun así el fue quien comprendió la pregunta que Oz formulaba en silencio, al encontrarse sus miradas.

-Aunque tocamos el tema no creí que fuera necesario que supieras –explico Gil caminando en dirección a su amo –no es importante.

-¿Lo rechazaste por mi?

-Mi lugar es a tu lado –declaro Gil acariciando el cabello dorado –mi fidelidad por ti no se desvanecerá por algo tan efímero y vano como el poder, yo soy tu sirviente, te pertenezco y tu eres la razón de mi existir.

-En verdad que puedes llegar a ser meloso –comento Oz dejándose hacer, para luego volver a mirar a su tío –¿tu serias Duque a cambio de dejar a la persona querida?

-Oscar-sama, usted sabe que fue una prueba del Duque Nightray, el jamás dejaría que los demás en especial un Bezarius supieran de su deshonra, solo alardeaba entonces de la lealtad que mostré para con Elliot y que soy un digno contratista para Raven, es todo.

-Cierto, y por ello planteo la posibilidad de comprometerte con Ada –dijo Oscar algo avergonzado –saben que los quiero como si fueran mis hijos, pero deben recordar, Oz tiene un deber con la familia y tal vez lo que ha planteado Nightray sea una buena salida.

-¿Prefieres que Ada se ate a alguien que no la ama?, ¿sabes lo que forzarías?, que engañe a mi propia hermana, porque no estoy dispuesto aun así a dejar a Gil.

-¡Oz escucha tus palabras! –exclamo Oscar alarmado –estas dispuesto a dar la espalda a tu familia.

-¿Y qué es lo que la familia ha hecho por mí? –cuestiono Oz con enfado sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho –mi propio padre me rechaza, me odia… Gil es el único que se ha mantenido a mi lado siempre, cuando fui llevado al Abismo él fue quien lucho por traerme de vuelta, aunque le costara diez años, nunca me abandono… se lo debo, no puedo dejarlo…

Oz hubiera querido continuar defendiendo la relación que mantenía con su sirviente, pero las palabras empezaron a quedarse en la garganta, para su fortuna el joven cuervo lo había abrazado por la espalda, rodeando su cuello entre sus brazos de manera protectora, indicándole de esta manera que no era necesario que continuara, tomo con sus manos los brazos de Gil afianzándose más al abrazo para después sentir que el más alto frotaba su rostro contra su cabello.

-Oscar-sama, le ruego que permita a Oz retirarse debo asegurarme que se calme –pidió Gil sin soltar al rubio.

-Gilbert esto es muy serio, tú también deberías estar consciente de tu obligación…

-Mi primera obligación, mi prioridad es Oz –dijo Gil de manera firme –yo terminare esta charla y asumiré la responsabilidad.

-¡No estás solo! –reclamo Oz desde los brazos del de cabello azabache.

Toda contestación que recibió fue un delicado beso en el cabello. Dejaron atrás y en silencio a Oscar, en medio de la biblioteca, que trataba de encontrar algún argumento contra la relación de su sobrino, las muestras de afecto que había presenciado le aclaraba que en verdad los muchachos se querían, pero ello era problemático, eran hombres y aunque entendiera las razones de su afecto estaba seguro que su hermano, Zai, no lo permitiría por mucho que su hijo no contara con su favor la sucesión de la familia podría peligrar.

Estaba seguro que el de mirada esmeralda luchaba por controlarse y no derrumbarse, enfrentar a su tío era algo duro, pues lo consideraba como a un padre, alguien que nunca lo rechazaría pero al parecer aquello ya no era tan seguro; por muy despreocupado que pudiera mostrarse sabia asumir su lugar como noble y aquella relación no era más que un problema. Sería considerado una deshonra al apellido y Casa Bezarius, Gilbert jamás se perdonaría por causar tal sufrimiento a su amo, sabia lo importante que era para el saberse aceptado por su familia, aunque este quisiera negarlo, el rechazo de su padre siempre le había afectado, por lo que su tío y hermana eran vitales, no quería quitarle a Oz su preciada familia, no por alguien como él.

Además las últimas palabras del heredero taladraban sus oídos, si bien le emocionaba y hasta alegraba que Oz defendiese de manera férrea su relación, las palabras _"se lo debo"_ empezaban a hacer eco dentro del joven cuervo. El solo pensar que Oz estaba a su lado porque se lo debía, que no pudiera dejarlo por estar en una especie de deuda con él lo atormentaba y al mismo tiempo era acompañado por un temor a que realmente lo dejara; sonrió de manera amarga recordando a su hermano, Vincent, tal vez si se conformaría con la lastima de Oz.

-Oz, regresare a hablar con Oscar-sama –dijo Gil una vez que estuvieron en la habitación del rubio –le pediré tiempo para que le des una respuesta…

-No necesito tiempo –interrumpió Oz severamente –sé lo que siento.

-Y eso me reconforta pero en este momento no estás considerando nuestra situación, debes pensar que es lo mejor –explico Gil tratando de que su voz no se quebrara –recuerda que te soy fiel y si lo mejor es…

-No lo digas.

-Quizá lo mejor es terminar esta relación y volver a ser amo y sirviente –continuo Gil sintiendo que su corazón dejaría de latir –me siento enfermo de hacer las cosas difíciles para ti.

-¿Por qué dices esto?

-Solo deseo tu bienestar, eres libre de dejarme pero por favor no me engañes –rogo Gil apretando los dientes –solo permíteme estar a tu lado aun así sea solo como tu siervo… es lo único que quiero.

-Gil…

-Lamento tanto poner aun más peso sobre ti.

Se inclino para besar los suaves labios de su amo, que tenían un ligero sabor salado como prueba de que alguna lágrima se había derramado, lo abrazo con fuerza al terminar el beso temiendo volver a perderlo, tras dudar un momento Gil se separo del rubio y salió para terminar la charla pendiente con Oscar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya agradado, ya estamos en la mitad del fic y todavia falta que me soporten un rato mas, bueno toda critica sera bienvenida por si quieren dejar reviews.<strong>

**Ya para despedirme solo les recuerdo que si estan en Mexico, D. F., habra una reunion yaoista en Chapultepec este domingo 15 de abril a la una de la tarde, el punto de reunion sera en el metro Chapultepec bajo el reloj direccion observatorio a la una, espero verlos ahi, bye.**


	9. Miedo

**Como diria Clark Kent: "al grano a o la la granja".  
><strong>

**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, toda esta obra enredosa y desesperante pero genialosa es de Jun Mochizuki.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 9<strong>

**Miedo**

Trataba de mantener su paso firme y no caer, el joven cuervo sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento dejarían de responderle, tenía miedo, mucho miedo por su actual situación ya que estaba a punto de perder lo más preciado de su vida, cuando por fin había podido dar a conocer sus sentimientos y para su alegría era correspondido; en su ingenuidad creyó estar en el paraíso y que nadie perturbaría su felicidad, pero las dudas e incertidumbre se habían alzado en su corazón con una espontaneidad perturbadora. Se encontraba totalmente enajenado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera reparo que Alice lo estaba siguiendo hasta que lo tomo de su abrigo para llamar su atención.

-Hasta que me haces caso inútil, ¿qué rayos paso hace rato? –cuestiono Alice que no entendía lo que pasaba –la hermana de Oz esta extraña, el viejo también no parece el mismo y no me dicen nada, apenas si mascullan algo sobre Oz y de ti.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Me importa Oz, es mi sirviente y el ha dicho que la obligación de un amo es proteger a su sirviente.

Gilbert se quedo sorprendido por un segundo ya que no esperaba aquella respuesta, observo un instante a la cadena y tal parecía que en verdad se encontraba preocupada por su amo, dudo un momento si decirle o no pero tras pensarlo un segundo era en esas instancias inútil pretender que la relación que mantenía fuera un secreto, si ya Break, los Bezarius y su propio hermano sabían era cuestión de tiempo para que ella también se enterara, y tal vez podría ayudar al estado del de mirada esmeralda.

-Oscar-sama y Ada se han enterado que Oz y yo estamos juntos –confeso Gil con desgano.

-¿Y?, siempre están juntos –dijo Alice sin entender –eres una lapa con Oz, no te le separas.

-Es en otro contexto, estúpido conejo –dijo Gil sin ganas de explicarse, pero al parecer la cadena no entendería –yo quiero a Oz y tenemos una relación.

-Es obvio que quieres a Oz y pues no veo problema en que tengan una amistad.

-¡¿Eres o te haces? –exclamo Gil alterado, al parecer tenía que ser muy directo –te estoy diciendo que amo a Oz y que su familia no acepta que seamos amantes.

-¿E-en serio? –tartamudeo Alice, pues hasta ella entendía a lo que se refería el joven.

-¡Lo amo más que a mi vida! –declaro Gil sin pensar lo que decía, solo necesitaba desahogarse –no quiero perderlo, no quiero que me lo arrebaten otra vez, no ahora que por fin está conmigo… ¡no le dejare marcharse!

La cadena se mantuvo callada durante el arranque de sinceridad de Gil, que respiraba con agitación tras por fin sacar sus pensamientos, jamás pensó que fuera a sincerarse con la molesta cadena que él consideraba fuente de algunos de sus problemas. Se quito un mechón de cabello del rostro y volvió serenarse.

-Si de verdad estas preocupada por Oz, por favor habla con él y no lo dejes solo –pidió Gil de manera amable –no muchos pueden hacerlo sonreír sinceramente, pero tu si y ahora lo necesita.

-¿Por qué no vas tú?

-Temo que mi compañía no sea la mejor en este momento, sé que me soltare a llorar si lo tengo en frente.

-¿Qué no te ha visto llorar antes?

-Infinidad de veces, siempre ha dicho que soy un llorón –contesto Gil calmamente –mi temor es transmitirle mi tristeza y miedo, hacerlo llorar, no quiero que derrame lagrimas por mí culpa… en verdad soy un inútil.

-No creo que le provoques el llanto, más bien risa o al menos eso provocas en mi y ya sabemos todos lo inútil que eres, solo tenias que aceptarlo.

-Llévale algo de té, por favor –dijo Gil tratando de ignorar el comentario de la cadena.

-No me dirás que hacer, cabeza de algas, yo sé tratar a mi sirviente.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras, se lo llevare yo y me lo agradecerá.

-La gratitud de Oz solo debe ser mía, yo se lo llevare –dijo Alice convencida.

El joven cuervo solo suspiro con algo de resignación, al parecer la cadena quería tener la última palabra, y dejaría que así fuera en esa ocasión después de todo la había manejado bien para que hiciera lo que él pretendía sin que se diera cuenta, además de ser amable con ella; todo fuera por Oz, el se merecía el esfuerzo de comportarse. Escucho una puerta abrirse, al girar su mirada se encontró con aquel al que pretendía buscar.

-Gil… ¿ya está más tranquilo Oz?

-Dentro de lo que cabe –contesto Gil.

-Espero que comprendas la situación a la que se enfrentan, será muy difícil manejarlo, en especial para Oz cuando Zai sepa…

-Ese hombre nunca se ha preocupado por Oz –interrumpió Gil tratando de mantener la compostura –solo le ha traído sufrimiento.

-Es su padre, y aun sigue siendo el heredero del ducado así que no creo que deje las cosas así –trato Oscar de explicar.

-Le importa más el nombre que su hijo, solo por no manchar su orgullo lastiman a Oz.

-Gilbert se sensato, esto no tiene que pasar a mayores, guardare silencio y los dejare en paz si aceptan la realidad.

-¿De qué habla?

-Entiendo en verdad que entiendo, todo lo que ha pasado Oz, lo que tú has hecho por el, entiendo que estén juntos pero entiendes y sabes que esto es momentáneo, tanto Oz como tu asumirán sus deberes para con sus familias y harán lo que deben hacer, si es así no diré una palabra.

-Entonces está bien que seamos amantes, siempre y cuando estemos consientes que va acabar… que sepamos que no es más que un desliz entre nosotros, para cuando Oz sea duque o en todo caso yo me comprometa.

-Esa es su realidad, lo suyo solo es algo pasajero… no pueden pretender ser pareja.

-La hipocresía de la aristocracia resuelve todo, no importa lo que se haga en las sombras mientras la imagen pública sea inmaculada –espeto Gil con repudio –¿guardara silencio cuando Oz sea duque y este busque calor en mis brazos?, y ya que están tan entusiasmados con mi compromiso con Ada, ¿le mentira usted cuando yo este en el lecho de su hermano?

-Por favor Gil no hagas esto mas difícil, ustedes son como mis hijos y no quiero causarles dolor, ahora están juntos pues bien lo acepto… es su forma de hallar consuelo –dijo Oscar en un intento desesperado por entender y hacer entrar en razón al joven –pero tarde o temprano terminaran separándose, saldrán lastimados de una relación que no debió darse, mi hermano, el duque Nightray, las familias los separaran.

El joven guardo silencio ante las palabras del mayor, que lucía en verdad preocupado por la suerte de los muchachos a quienes apreciaba, mas por su parte el de cabello azabache sentía arder su interior ante la sola idea de que lo alejasen de su amo.

-No importa quien sea, aquel que me arrebate a Oz, aquel que pretenda alejarme de él, sin importar quién –declaro Gil en un tono tan sereno que podía ser lúgubre –así sea el duque Nightray, aquel que me arrebate la razón de mi existir, no importa si es Vincent o usted jamás perdonare a quien lo dañe, lo protegeré… ¡así tenga que tomar esa vida con mis manos!

-¿Cómo alguien como tu puede tener ese grado de crueldad?

-El que dicta mi destino es Oz, si él me pide que mate lo hare.

-¿Y quién lo protegerá de ti?

-Permaneceré a su lado si así me lo permite, Oz le dará una respuesta y obedeceré la decisión que él considere mejor –contesto Gil con firmeza –no solo para el ducado sino para su felicidad y bienestar, que es lo único que me importa.

-Aguardare por su respuesta entonces, y como he dicho guardare silencio –prometió Oscar tratando de sonreírle al joven –ambos queremos lo mismo, y si en verdad está seguro que es contigo los defenderé, lo diré otra vez, son mis hijos.

La cadena regresaba de la cocina con una bandeja no solo con té, sino además provista de varios cortes de carne que le podrían apetecer al rubio, aunque la verdad era para ella ya que tenía que comer algo mientras trataba de alentar a su sirviente. Cuando estaba próxima a la habitación del heredero se cruzo con la hermana de este, que salía de la habitación, tenía los ojos llorosos y se encontraba sonrojada, ni siquiera reparo en su encuentro fugaz con la cadena y solo siguió su camino por el largo pasillo de la mansión. Alice por su parte entro en la habitación de su contratista, el cual estaba recargado sobre el barandal del balcón, mirando sin mirar los hermosos jardines de la mansión.

-Oz te traje algo de té, dice el cabeza de algas que te agradaría –dijo Alice dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita.

-Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte –dijo Oz volteando a ver a la cadena.

-¿Es verdad que Raven y tu son amantes? –pregunto Alice de golpe.

-¿Eh?... ¿cómo dices? –cuestiono Oz sorprendido de la poca sutileza de la chica.

-El cabeza de algas me lo dijo –contesto Alice un tanto despreocupada –¿es verdad?

-¿En serio Gil te dijo eso? –pregunto Oz incrédulo, conocía bien al joven y sabía que era demasiado tímido para soltarlo así, aunque tal vez solo para molestarla podría ser –no tiene caso negarlo en estas instancias, con todo el escándalo que se armo, es cierto, Gil y yo… bueno somos amantes.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –exclamo Alice con enfado.

-¿Qué?... ¿tu también? –pregunto Oz con decepción.

-¿Crees que puedes tomar decisiones así? –pregunto Alice cruzada de brazos –tu eres mi sirviente.

-Alice…

-¡Debiste decirme!

-¿Qué? –pregunto Oz confundido.

-Debiste decirme, eres mi propiedad así que tienes que decirme lo que quieres.

-¿Estas molesta porque no te dije lo mío con Gil?

-Debes decirme que es lo que quieres, si quieres estar con Raven dímelo, aunque no se que le ves al cabeza de algas, ¿por qué quieres estar con él?

-Gil es lindo lo quiero, y quiero estar con el por qué si, no sé cómo explicarlo –murmuro Oz algo sonrojado –siempre ha estado ahí, me ha protegido, ha sido mi amigo y me ha brindado todo sin esperar algo a cambio, molestarlo es divertido, quiero estar con el por qué si, por que me hace feliz, me hace sentir bien.

-Pero ahora no te ves feliz sino triste y es por culpa del cabeza de algas –comento Alice tomando una pierna de pavo –¿cuál es el problema si se quieren?

-Se han enterado y no están de acuerdo.

-¿El viejo loco y la mocosa empalagosa?, la vi a ella salir de la habitación.

-Sí, mi tío Oscar y mi hermana Ada –confirmo Oz las identidades de sus familiares –ella está muy sorprendida por vernos besándonos.

-¿Se besan?, ¿tú y el cabeza de algas? –cuestiono Alice confundida –eso es asqueroso.

-¿Por qué somos chicos?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?, es el cabeza de algas seguro sabe a tabaco, eso no es rico, tu sabes como a galletas, el dulce es sabroso –contesto Alice con naturalidad –además no veo el problema en que los dos sean hombres, es muy tu gusto.

-Bueno… es que es complicado –dijo Oz tratando de no sonrojarse por las palabras de la cadena –no es bien visto ante la sociedad el tipo de relación que Gil y yo tenemos, no importa que Gil sea quien vea por mí.

-¿Ese es el problema?, ¿es lo que tienen contra Raven?

-Cuando Ada vino a entregarme el sombrero de Gil le pregunte qué era lo que me separaba de él aparte de que fuéramos hombres.

-¿Qué te contesto?

-Nada.

-Ahí lo tienes, en verdad eres un siervo molesto –se quejo Alice molesta –quieres a Raven y el se desvive por ti, eso todo lo que necesitas saber.

-Pero…

-¿Prefieres vivir según las opiniones de los demás?

-Qué bueno que Gil te pidió que hablaras conmigo –dijo Oz sonriendo al notar la intención del de mirada dorada –ojala hables tu con él para que también se dé cuenta y se muestre más decidido sobre esto.

-¿Mas decidido? –pregunto Alice confundida recordando la discusión que había mantenido el joven cuervo –si solo le falta llevar a cabo su amenaza, ¿te quieres quedar sin tío y que él se quede sin hermano?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Prácticamente amenazo con que si te alejaba de él, bueno tu sabes –dijo Alice haciendo un ademan como si se cortara el cuello.

-Lo de Vincent no me parece mala idea –murmuro Oz recordando lo cercano que este se mostraba con su sirviente.

Gilbert había salido a la terraza a fumar un cigarrillo que lo ayudara a calmar sus nervios, sentía perder el control y eso lo asustaba, bien sabia que ese momento llegaría pero tenía que mantenerse firme por el bienestar de su amo, no importaba que el llevase el peso no quería afectar a Oz, pero conforme mas lo pensaba mas se convencía de que lo único que lograba era justamente lo contrario.

-Te ves muy abatido, Gilbert-kun –dijo Break sentándose sobre el barandal –¿dónde quedo el aguerrido Raven?

-Está tomando un respiro –respondió Gil dando otra calada a su cigarrillo –esto es horrible, hasta pienso que sería mejor si Oz estuviera con la coneja.

-No solo los conejos mueren de soledad, también las aves –comento Emily desde el hombro del sombrerero.

-Odio hacer las cosas difíciles para Oz, si hubiera mantenido silencio, si hubiera guardado mis sentimientos esto no hubiera…

-Pero sucedió, se bien que hay consecuencias en alterar el tiempo y que el precio es muy alto, no desees cambiar lo sucedido –aconsejo Break desenvolviendo un dulce –además esto es de dos, tu no obligaste a Oz-kun… ¿cierto?

-¡Cállate!

-¡Un amor prohibido luchando contra la corriente! –exclamo Sharon sin poder contenerse más –¡es hermoso!, ¡definitivamente tienen todo nuestro apoyo!

El joven cuervo volvió su mirada sorprendido por la presencia de la señorita pues según él estaba solo con Break, pero al parecer la chica había aprendido algunos trucos del de mirada escarlata sobre aparecerse en los momentos menos esperados, de un momento a otro se había precipitado sobre el de cabello azabache, con un aura radiante, emocionada y con ojos entornados hacia Gil, el sombrerero había logrado esquivar a la muchacha para que esta no lo arrojara sobre el barandal. Llamar la atención nunca había sido prioridad para Gil, jamás le había gustado tener las miradas sobre él y ahora justamente el interruptor femenino de Sharon se había encendido convirtiéndolo en el centro de su atención.

-Sha-Sharon…

-Si los Bezarius no aceptan su relación no se preocupen, la familia Reinsworth los acogerá para que nada se interponga en este sentimiento tan puro que tienen tu y Oz-sama.

-N-no es necesario yo puedo…

-¿Quieres responder por Oz-sama?, ¿brindarle un hogar donde puedan estar juntos? –dijo Sharon sin dejar de hablar –justo como un caballero.

-Oz no es ninguna chica –murmuro Gil sonrojado por la palabrería de la noble.

-Claro que no, pero es mas frágil a comparación tuya por lo que tienes que ser delicado cuando estés con el –continuo Sharon pero se sonrojo al acto al meditar sus últimas palabras –¿ya han estado juntos?, ¿cómo fue el expresar de manera física su amor?... ¿puedo sacarles una fotografía?

-¡De ninguna manera!

-¿Sabes que no negaste que ya estuvieron juntos? –pregunto Emily.

-Es difícil controlar las pasiones desbocadas –dijo Sharon comprensiva –la pasión es la esencia del romance.

-Eso y que nuestro preciado Raven lleva diez años teniéndole unas ganas a Oz-kun –añadió Break juguetonamente.

-¡Cállate!

No fue necesario que Gil lo callara por segunda vez ya que amablemente Sharon había silenciado al espadachín y su tétrica muñeca, con ayuda de su abanico, esta vez no pudiendo evadir el certero golpe de la muchacha y efectivamente caer por el barandal.

-Sharon, este… Break se cayó –dijo Gil señalando el piso inferior.

-Ahorita lo mando recoger no te preocupes –contesto Sharon como si nada –tu recuerda que cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

-Gracias.

-¿Entonces si les puedo sacar una fotografía?

-¡NO!

Había pasado un largo rato y el joven cuervo aun no regresaba, a pesar de haber tomado el té con la cadena y pasar un rato agradable con ella, Oz necesitaba tener noticias de lo sucedido, le molestaba quedar en segundo plano cuando él estaba acostumbrado a tener el control, y su sirviente se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían en su intento de protegerlo. Tomo el sombrero del joven cuervo que estaba sobre su cómoda para después salir de la habitación, harto y aburrido de esperar; llego hasta la puerta del joven en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba y sin apenas fijarse por donde iba, cayendo en cuenta que ahora que estaba ahí no sabía muy bien lo que pretendía decir, iba a llamar a la puerta para anunciarse pero de inmediato resolvió que eso no era necesario, no para él, el podía entrar en los aposentos del cuervo sin necesitar permiso, Oz era el amo y dueño de Gil. Justo cuando se disponía a tomar la manija esta giro y se abrió de golpe encontrándose de frente con aquel a quien buscaba.

-Hasta que te apareces –reprendió Oz haciendo a un lado al joven y entrando a la habitación sin pedir permiso como pretendía en un principio –o más bien he tenido que venir a buscarte yo, con la patética excusa de devolverte tu sombrero.

-Lo siento… quería darte tu espacio –se disculpo Gil en voz baja observando al muchacho dejándose caer en su cama –¿cómo estás?

-¡Aburrido!

-¿Aburrido? –inquirió Gil confuso.

-Después de que mandaste a Alice a hablar conmigo se harto de mi estado depresivo y se fue a la cocina –respondió Oz dejando a su lado el preciado sombrero –por lo que me aburrí de estar solo, y creo que tu puedes entretenerme muy bien.

-¡No digas eso por favor! –exclamo Gil sonrojando –en verdad te gusta atormentarme.

-Eres tu quien tienen una mente pervertida –dijo Oz divertido ya que su sirviente volvía a ser sumiso como debía de ser –yo bien puedo referirme a que me leas un libro.

-No tienes remedio –murmuro Gil sentándose al lado del rubio –así que quieres que te lea.

-Me pareció buena idea.

-Es curioso, justo iba a verte para darte esto –dijo Gil enseñándole un delgado libro de tapa azul –un presente de Elliot.

-¿Holy Knight?

-La próxima vez que hablen no quiere darte spoilers, es mejor que te pongas al día –dijo Gil alborotando el cabello del muchacho.

-En verdad espera que tengamos otra conversación.

-Nunca lo admitirá pero si.

-Es tierno a su modo pero su hermano mayor es mas buen mozo –comento Oz con una sonrisa picara –es muy lindo.

-¿Lindo? –dijo Gil algo cohibido –yo no soy lindo.

-En verdad eres lindo cuando eres así, en tu estado Raven puedes llegar a dar miedo.

-¿Te… he d-dado miedo? –pregunto Gil con temor, aquello nunca se lo perdonaría –nunca, nunca te haría daño.

-Lo sé bien, pero a los demás creo que si llegas a atemorizarlos –dijo Oz con calma observando la reacción del otro –en especial si dicen que me alejaran de ti, creo que mi tío Oscar se lo pensara bien.

-¿La coneja?

-Sip, me lo dijo todo –dijo Oz recostándose en las almohadas –anda recuéstate.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –pregunto Gil mientras seguía la orden de su amo y se recostaba a su lado.

-Pues mejor… no he tomado mi decisión pero eso no implica que me aleje de ti ahora, así que creo que en este momento justo ahora como estamos, estamos bien, tu quieres estar conmigo y yo contigo así que estamos bien… la familia y el ducado pues ya meditare eso cuando sea el momento y no es ahora –dijo Oz con una sonrisa casi cálida –en este momento quiero que leas ese libro para mí.

-No hagas eso –murmuro Gil acariciando el rostro de su amo.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto Oz sin entender lo dicho por el moreno.

-Nada –dijo Gil dejando que el muchacho se acomodara –solo buscaba el primer capítulo.

-Suele estar al principio del libro –contesto Oz.

Gilbert beso a su amo calmamente, a pesar de que amaba la sonrisa del de mirada esmeralda el amaba las que eran sinceras, detestaba aquella mascara tras la cual se escondía, deseaba que entendiera que su sonrisa solo debía ser honesta no debía tratar de arreglarlo todo. Empezó con su lectura mientras Oz se acorrucaba a su lado, y se propuso entonces conseguir que las sonrisas de su preciado amo solo fueran sinceras de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre pense que Sharon ademas de entrar en modo fan-girl en su interior es yaoista y ahora tendra fanservicede primera mano *¬* que envidia.<strong>

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado y pues nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion, ciao... y dejen reviews.  
><strong>


	10. Indiscreciones

**Pandora Hearts, sus personajes e historia no me pertenece, esas fumadeces enviciantes son de Jun Mochizuki.  
><strong>

**Mas vale tarde pero seguro, algo retrasada con esta actualizacion pero ya subo para entrar en la etapa final del fic, espero les guste y si gustan dejar algun review es bienvenido =)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 10<strong>

**Indiscreciones**

La rutina en la mansión Reinsworth se mantuvo a pesar de que el secreto de la relación entre Gil y Oz se desvelo, todo aparentaba ser normal, una normalidad potenciada; ya que las burlas del Break hacia el joven eran más frecuentes además de que estas iban por otro rumbo ya por fin ahora podía expresarlas con toda libertad, Sharon además se encontraba en un modo perpetuo de acosadora de los chicos, y los acechaba por encontrarlos en alguna situación que la hiciera suspirar, algo que a veces Oz accedía a complacer solo para que los dejara en paz por un rato. Pero en medio de todo eso ambos se sentía libres, ya no necesitaban esconderse ellos los sabían y demostraban ser amigos de confianza, Sharon, Alice y hasta Break que había sido el primero en guardar su secreto.

-Vamos Oz-kun, con un poco mas de energía –reprendió Break mientras practicaban esgrima –me harás pensar que el pequeño Gilbert no te da descanso en las noches.

-Lo dejo a tu imaginación –dijo Oz sin vergüenza alguna –y si vieras como ha crecido el pequeño Gilbert.

-Ya era para que agarraras resistencia entonces –dijo Break atacando al pequeño que había bajado la guardia.

El bastón del albino fue interceptado por una gruesa vara, y sosteniéndola estaba Gilbert, de un movimiento rápido se quito de encima el bastón y ahora el amenazado era el de mirada carmesí.

-No ataques a Oz.

-Vaya, vaya, Raven al rescate –se burlo Break recargándose sobre su bastón.

-Está bien Gil, solo practicábamos –calmo Oz a su siervo.

-Pero podrías lastimarte es peligroso.

-Eres mi amante no mi madre.

El joven de cabello azabache no tuvo tiempo de responder el comentario pues justo había alcanzado a tomar una espada que Break le había lanzado, miro confuso al hombre de un solo ojo, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que este lo ataco y solo atino a bloquearlo una vez más.

-Tienes buenos reflejos, creo que puedes enseñarle a Oz-kun algo más que solo sexo.

-No me interesa entonces –mascullo Oz de brazos cruzados.

-Oz-kun te ve como un objeto de placer –dijo Emily que asombrosamente seguía en su lugar de siempre.

-¡Cállense! –pidió Gil esquivando una vez más el golpe –¡deja de atacarme!

-Si ataco a Oz-kun es malo, si ataco a Gilbert-kun también es malo –dijo Break sin detenerse –nunca te doy gusto, pero debo admitir que eres bueno.

-¿Y qué esperabas? –dijo Gil bloqueando el golpe y atacando esta vez –Elliot me acechaba y atacaba cuando menos esperaba, debía defenderme.

-Al parecer tienes más habilidades de lo que aparentas, pequeño Gilbert –comento Break eludiendo el golpe –tal vez es por ello que Oz-kun está contigo.

-Pues sus habilidades bien pueden valer un ducado –añadió Oz sonriente.

-¿Oz? –dijo Gil volteando a ver al rubio, pero casi de inmediato sintió que la cabeza se le partía en dos –¡AY!... ¡eso dolió!

El pobre Gilbert se había distraído en el momento menos oportuno ya que el sombrerero había aprovechado su falta de atención para atestarle un certero golpe en la cabeza, que provoco que el joven cuervo se pusiera en cuclillas mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Mientras despotricaba en murmullos contra el espadachín, este sonrió satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido, al menos con eso no pensaría en un buen rato en las palabras del joven heredero y estarían en paz por un rato mas, lo que bien valía todas las maldiciones que le dirigía el cuervo, que parecía con verdaderos deseos de sacarle su único ojo.

-Vaya, vaya, demos la práctica por terminada, los gimoteos de Gilbert-kun pueden llegar a ser molestos.

-¡Eso me dolió!

-Ya tranquilo Gil, al menos sirvió de algo –calmo Oz arrodillándose al lado de su sirviente y acariciando su cabello –ya vi lo que no debo hacer en medio de una pelea.

-Exacto, distraerse es un error garrafal, eso que hizo Gilbert-kun es lo que no debes hacer.

-¡Déjenme en paz!

El joven cuervo se levanto irritado, trato de no caerse ya que se encontraba mareado, y aunque tambaleándose un poco se dirigió a su habitación a recostarse un rato. Al solo llegar se quito su abrigo y lo arrojo sobre uno de los sillones, sintió entonces que algo se deslizaba sobre su rostro, un liquido caliente, al querer llevarse las manos al rostro se dio cuenta que sus guantes estaban manchados de color carmesí, al verse en el espejo pudo ver que un fino hilillo de sangre surcaba su rostro.

-Maldito Break –susurro Gil con irritación.

-Si serás necio, te fuiste antes de que te pudiera atender.

Gil volvió su mirada a la puerta por la que ya había pasado el heredero Bezarius y se dirigía a su encuentro, aunque parecía estar burlándose de él, por otro lado lucia algo preocupado.

-No me di cuenta hasta ahora –murmuro Gil avergonzado.

-Estabas muy concentrado en tu rabieta para hacerlo –regaño Oz cruzado de brazos –anda siéntate y deja que vea.

-No es necesario…

-¡Siéntate!

-Sí, ya voy.

Así obedeció dócilmente a su amo, un momento después el rubio ya se encontraba arrodillado en el sofá para poder examinar la herida de su sirviente, tras observarla un momento tomo un pañuelo y limpio la sangre, procurando tener cuidado.

-No es nada grave, pero creo que Break se excedió un poco esta vez.

-¿Un poco?, casi me rompe la cabeza en dos.

-Pero eres un cabeza dura por eso pudiste soportar el golpe –dijo Oz casi terminando con su curación –¿te duele?

-Algo, pero no me molesta –contesto Gil con honestidad, estaba un tanto acostumbrado al dolor siempre y cuando la fuente fuera su amo –no te preocupes por ello.

-Eres un masoquista –asevero Oz divertido –ya termine.

-Gracias –dijo Gil sonrojándose, y queriendo acariciar el cabello dorado pero detuvo su ademan –será mejor que me ponga otros.

-La camisa también está algo manchada.

-Ya me cambio.

El joven de cabellos azabache mordió un pliegue del guante y deslizo lentamente su mano fuera de este, para volver a repetir esta acción con el otro guante ayudándose con sus dientes, dejo los guantes sobre la mesita de centro para después comenzar a desabrochar su camisa; mientras Oz no despejaba su mirada esmeralda de las acciones de su sirviente, ya que algo en ellas lo hacían sentirse nervioso y acalorado. Gil se levanto con su camisa abierta y mientras se dirigía a su cómoda en busca de una camisa limpia, se quito la que traía puesta dejándola caer al suelo, dejando que Oz admirara con cierto sonrojo el pecho del joven cuervo, y la marca que el propio heredero había generado, y las más recientes en la espalda de este, pero aquellas marcas eran por cuestiones muy diferentes y el joven de cabello dorado no pudo más que suspirar, al pensar que el de mirada dorada en verdad era un masoquista.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Gil, quien ya traía una camisa limpia sin abrochar –estas todo rojo, ¿tienes fiebre?

-¡No es nada! –exclamo Oz nervioso.

-¿Oz? –pregunto Gil confundido por el rechazo –¿qué pasa?, ¿hice algo que te molestara?

-Ya te dije que no es nada –dijo Oz sintiendo mucho calor.

-Ahora el necio eres tú, dime que pasa –pidió Gil arrodillándose frente a su amo y acariciando su mejilla –me preocupas.

-Es tu culpa que este así –murmuro Oz rehuyendo la mirada dorada.

-Discúlpame por lo que sea que haya hecho, no volveré a hacer una rabieta si eso te molesto.

-Tonto no tiene que ver con eso.

-¿Entonces que hice?, no te quiero ver molesto.

-No estoy molesto… bueno un poco, es solo que me afectas.

-No te entiendo.

-¿Es que no puedes quitarte los guantes como una persona normal?

-¿Eh?

-Que te paseas delante de mi sin camisa, te quitas los guantes de esa manera y te portas de esa manera conmigo… eres atractivo y lo que haces lo resalta mas –dijo Oz todo rojo por lo que estaba diciendo.

Ahora al que se le subieron los colores fue al de cabello azabache al escuchar la confesión de su preciado amo, nunca hubiera esperado que este le dijera que lo encontraba atractivo, y que además (entendiendo el contexto) lo excitara. Rio suavemente al por fin entender lo que le pasaba al de cabello dorado, una parte de su ser le gustaba que el muchacho experimentara una cucharada de su propia medicina, ya que el joven cuervo tenía ese problema a menudo por su culpa.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte –susurro Gil mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio.

-Eres… aaahhh… un pervertido –dijo Oz sin poder reprimir un suave gemido.

Con un movimiento más brusco de lo que cabría esperarse de alguien con la apariencia del heredero, Oz estaba clavando los dientes sobre el hombro de Gilbert, mordiendo de verdad, humedeciendo la tela fina de la camisa que el contratista llevaba, causando un latigazo de dolor que sacudió el cuerpo de Gil. Dolor que resultó altamente placentero para el moreno.

Tomando cartas en el asunto, Gilbert se levanto y tomo al de cabello dorado entre sus brazos, levantándolo, Oz enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven cuervo, mientras este lo llevaba a la cama. Oz lo noto colocarse sobre él para después desvestirlo lo más rápido que pudo, el heredero se dejó caer hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y levantó bruscamente las caderas, se estaba mareando, porque de pronto, sentía demasiado calor y la lengua de su amante jugaba con él, quería la boca de Gil contra la suya, besarlo y saborear sus labios, medio ido como estaba no reacciono a la velocidad del más alto y cuando se dio cuenta su lengua y la de Gil danzaban dentro de su boca, apenas escucho el tintineo de la hebilla del cinturón del joven al desabrocharlo.

-¡Gil!

Ese grito ya era una orden, su mente no fue capaz de pensar en nada que no fuera placer cuando su amante entro en él y sintió temblar el cuerpo de Gil contra el suyo para darle tiempo en adaptarse, pronto Oz se movió contra el moreno con urgencia.

Sus bocas no dejaron de fundirse la una con la otra, la cabeza de Gil cayó entre la de Oz, sus gemidos y su respiración directos en la oreja de este, ayudando a aumentar más la sobrecarga sensorial que sentía. Sudando, temblado y gritando sonidos inteligibles. El placer estaba en su punto más alto, los gemidos de Oz eran sonoros y se convertían en cantos y suplicas ante los oídos del joven cuervo que aceleraba y disminuía la velocidad de manera progresiva, logrando un placer aun mayor para ambos, mientras su rostro estaba escondido en el cuello del de mirada esmeralda, besando, mordiendo, succionando, dejando marcas que al momento eran rojas y que no prometían dejar marcas más permanentes.

-Por favor… uuuhggg… más –pidió Oz ahogadamente.

Gilbert se abrazo a Oz y se incorporo para que el rubio quedara sentado sobre él, embistiendo cada vez con más fuerza y más profundo en cada estocada, el heredero grito cuando sintió a su amante golpeando rítmicamente ese lugar dentro de él que lo hacía temblar, suplicar y gritar todo al mismo tiempo; Gilbert se convirtió en algo demasiado intenso, el rubio completamente ciego de placer ya no pudo contenerse más, sintió el grito crecer y salir al exterior mientras empezaba a temblar descontroladamente y su mente se sumía en una niebla; fue capaz de sentir, en medio de las contracciones de su cuerpo, como el de Gil lo seguía, y temblaba y se contraía sobre él, su mente completamente en blanco de placer.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya se encontraba recostado sobre el colchón y Gilbert se encontraba tirado a su lado con pequeñas gotas de sudor empezando a secarse sobre su piel. Poco a poco, ambas respiraciones estaban ya de forma natural, de hecho, la de Gilbert ya estaba acompasada, daba indicios de que el sueño ya se había apoderado de sus sentidos, y Oz solo giró un segundo su cabeza para verlo, entre las sombras del dosel, aun se lograba ver el semblante y el perfil de Gil, siempre elegante, siempre atractivo, absoluto.

-¿Gil? –llamo Oz recostándose sobre el pecho de su amante.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Gil somnoliento.

-Nada, solo pensaba que si el Abismo tiene el poder de manipular el tiempo a voluntad, si puede cambiar el pasado… ¿crees que pueda mantenerlo estático?

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestiono Gil confundido.

-Quiero que este momento dure para siempre –murmuro Oz quedamente –permanecer contigo así.

-Solo deseo estar a tu lado –respondió Gil apretando las manos del otro.

Tocaron la puerta en ese momento, unos golpes secos anunciando la presencia de alguien, sin embargo no entro nadie.

-Gilbert-sama, lo requieren en el salón, Reim-san necesita hablar con ustedes –comunico una mucama.

-Gracias, ahora voy –respondió Gil con voz potente.

Se quedaron en silencio en espera a que la mucama se hubiera retirado, agradeciendo que la servidumbre de la mansión fuera discreta, y se respetara su intimidad.

-Creo que nos estamos poniendo demasiados melosos –dijo Oz alegremente, sentándose en la cama –me daré un baño rápido, tú ve con los demás.

El heredero se levanto de la cama y se metió en el baño, dejando al de cabello azabache que cambiaba sus ropas por unas prendas limpias para ir a encontrarse con los demás miembros de Pandora. Una vez en el salón, ya se encontraban en este Break, Sharon, Alice y Reim, quienes se encontraban tomando una taza de té, el de mirada dorada tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que quedaban libres; observo que el funcionario de Pandora lo miraba de reojo y un suave tinte rojo aparecía en sus mejillas, como si estuviese avergonzado y a la vez preocupado. En lugar de tomar una taza de la bebida que los demás degustaban saco su cajetilla de cigarros dispuesto a fumar un poco mientras esperaba saber el porqué de la reunión.

-No tienes remedio –dijo Oz entrando en el salón –fumando otra vez.

-No estaba fumando –se defendió Gil haciéndose a un lado para que se sentara –aun no lo prendía.

-Pero lo que cuenta es la intención –sentencio Oz sentándose en el regazo de su sirviente.

-Respeta mi vicio –mascullo Gil un tanto alterado.

-¡Que hermoso! –exclamo Sharon emocionada.

-Oz-sama, ¿por qué está sentado ahí? –pregunto Reim con timidez.

-Mejor no preguntes lo obvio –intervino Break comiendo felizmente su pastel –o es que necesitas mas aumento en tus anteojos.

-Y-yo lo sie-siento no quise inmiscuirme –tartamudeo Reim limpiando sus lentes frenéticamente.

-Está bien, no importa lo que pasa es que Gil es cómodo –dijo Oz despreocupadamente recargándose mas sobre su sirviente –es suavecito.

-¡No hagas eso! –exclamo Gil ahogadamente.

El joven cuervo se mostraba un tanto alarmado ya que a consideración suya los movimientos de Oz eran bastantes peligrosos, ya que este no tenía ninguna vergüenza en evidenciar el estado del pobre cuervo si este seguía, pues el heredero se movía contra su entrepierna provocándole lo que podría ser una vergonzosa reacción del moreno. Probablemente el de cabello dorado se estuviera cobrando lo que el había experimentado momentos antes y se lo estaba cobrando con creces además estaba más que seguro que este no haría nada para ayudarlo con su problemita.

-Oye cuatro ojos podrías decirnos a que viniste o es que a ti también te gusta observar a esos dos –dijo Alice con altanería, ya cansada de esperar.

-Alice-san, una dama debe ser más prudente –dijo Sharon con un aura amenazante.

Pronto el instinto animal de Alice se percato del peligro y se quedo callada de inmediato, no solo ella sintió el peligro sino también el de lentes, pues decidió ya no tocar el tema, sabía muy bien que las mujeres de la Casa Reinsworth eran aterradoras y la más joven de esta no era la excepción.

-Bien, tengo información sobre los asesinatos de los nobles –dijo Reim tratando de serenarse –gracias al dato de Gilbert-sama se ha podido avanzar en la investigación.

-¿Si está involucrado? –pregunto Gil algo tenso.

-Vincent-sama ha investigado según sus deducciones, tiene razón, pero hacía falta el testimonio de un testigo para confirmarlo y presionarlos –continuo Reim con su informe del caso –afortunadamente el Conde Deux ha cooperado con nosotros y a prestado testimonio de que Lord Graham fue invitado, ahora sabemos que los demás también lo fueron.

-Lord Graham era su amigo me supongo –dijo Sharon.

-Seguramente el Conde Deux ha facilitado la información a cambio de que su nombre no se vea involucrado –comento Break restándole importancia.

-Creo que en verdad era su amigo, no tenía que preocuparse porque su nombre saliera a relucir –intervino Gil seriamente –la norma que impera es la discreción, es lo más importante, por eso ha sido difícil averiguar inclusive para Vincent.

-¿Qué tu hermano lo es todopoderoso? –pregunto Oz algo irritado –pero no entiendo de quien hablan o de qué lugar mas bien.

-El Arco –respondió Gil.

-¿El club de caza? –pregunto Oz confundido –que yo sepa es un simple club para los nobles.

-¿Cuál es el problema de investigar un club de caza? –pregunto Sharon igual de confundida.

-¿Ahí preparan la carne de sus presas? –pregunto Alice en medio de la confusión.

-Hasta hace poco yo también hubiera dicho eso –dijo Break jugando con la envoltura de su dulce –mi propio amo pasaba días ahí.

-Sigo sin entender –dijo Sharon.

-Estoy igual que ella –agrego Alice confusa.

-El Arco es uno de los clubs de caza mas celebres, antiguo y de tradición, se encuentra bajo el control del Ducado Nightray, la mayoría de sus miembros son nobles incluyendo a los grandes Duques –explico Gil seriamente, apretando los puños –pero no es más que una pantalla para ocultar lo que es en las sombras; la discreción es lo más importante, los escándalos no son admitidos, es lo que la gente del Arco aprende y debe aplicarse estrictamente.

-Cuenta con cierta autonomía pero continúa bajo el dominio de la Casa Nightray a la cual debe responder –continuo Break con la explicación, observando con cierta malicia al miembro del ducado en cuestión –por lo que esto te confiere a ti Gilbert-kun, eres el más indicado para indagar.

-Vincent-sama mando a Echo-san por su correspondencia a su apartamento y tiene una invitación del Arco –dijo Reim extendiéndole un sobre negro al joven –lo más conveniente sería que asistiera para investigar.

-Entiendo.

Gil recibió el sobre, tenía un sello de lacre en el cual se distinguía un arco antiguo y un par de flechas atravesadas, con letras plateadas y una estilizada caligrafía le extendían al joven la invitación a una mascarada previa a un par de días de caza. A la mente de Gilbert llego como una ráfaga el recuerdo de unos orbes verdes antes de que sus ojos fueran cubiertos por un lienzo de tela; no se dio cuenta en qué momento fue que Oz se había levantado y sintió la mirada esmeralda del chico de cabello dorado, que lo observaba con curiosidad ya que el moreno se había extraviado en sus pensamientos.

-Voy contigo –dijo Oz auto-invitándose.

-De ninguna manera –negó Gil fríamente.

-No te rehúses tan precipitadamente, Gilbert-kun, tal vez sea oportuno que Oz-kun te acompañe pero no como amo y sirviente –dijo Break señalando primero al rubio y después al moreno –sino como sirviente y amo.

-No sé que estés pensando, Break, pero no pienso exponerlo –dijo Gil levantándose para enfrentar al sombrerero.

-Precisamente porque puede ser peligroso necesitas del poder de B-rabbit –añadió Emily.

-No necesito la protección del estúpido conejo.

-Ni que quisiera hacerlo –agrego Alice ofendida.

-Puede ser una cadena poderosa –dijo Sharon.

-No es la primera misión que me asignan, y si fuera necesario cuento con Raven –dijo Gil de manera firme –no necesito de la coneja o de Oz.

-Si hallas al culpable, ¿lo harás? –pregunto Break esta vez seriamente.

-No es la primera misión que me asignan –repitió Gil.

El de cabello azabache no se percato de la mirada esmeralda que estaba cargada de tristeza, dolido de las palabras que el joven cuervo había dicho, se sentía inútil e incapaz de proteger a la persona que más quería, se suponía que era su deber protegerlo como su amo, y Gil demeritaba aquellas palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Y como dije esto ya esta entrando en su etapa final, por eso me tarde en actualizar para crear suspenso (no es cierto XP solo que no habia podido) espero que lo sigan hasta el final, solo me soportaran unos capitulos mas y espero les guste, nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion... dejen reviews.<strong>


	11. Libertinaje

**Los personajes en The Prince of Tennis no me... creo que me equivoque de serie U.U probemos otra vez... **

**3, 2, 1...  
><strong>

**Los personajes de Pandora Hearts asi como su historia no me pertenecen solo los uso para saciar mi rato de oscio (ahora si)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 11<strong>

**Libertinaje**

Una vez que el joven cuervo dejo el salón, después de dejar en claro que el heredero Bezarius no lo acompañaría, los demás se quedaron discutiendo los puntos que aun no entendían, ya que Sharon todavía no comprendía del por qué la reacción tan fría de Gilbert, y sea dicho de paso tampoco Oz y Alice lo comprendían.

-Break, ¿qué es lo que realmente es El Arco? –pregunto Sharon.

-Una casa de citas –respondió Break sin rodeos.

-¿Una qué? –pregunto Sharon sorprendida y sonrojándose violentamente.

-El Arco es en las sombras un burdel para las clases altas –continuo Break con la explicación –desde que se fundó, fue creado con el propósito de complacer los deseos de las clases nobles, la mejor pantalla para eso fue crear un club de caza donde los caballeros podrían ir sin levantar sospecha alguna, la discreción es absoluta en ese lugar, inclusive los sirvientes más cercanos no saben lo que es en realidad, entre los cuales me incluyo.

Oz salió en busca de su siervo, quería hacer oídos sordos ante lo que Break había dicho y que Reim hubo confirmado, su mente aun no procesaba del todo el por qué Gil era el más indicado en hacerse responsable de aquel caso, era un Nightray claro y eso le daba autoridad.

-¿Gil a dónde vas? –pregunto Oz entrando en la habitación del cuervo.

-Tengo que investigar un par de cosas, confirmar ciertos datos antes de ir al Arco, estaré fuera un par de días en lo que se resuelve –contesto Gil terminando de cargar su pistola.

-¿Tu… –titubeo Oz al preguntar, incapaz de expresar su temor –regresaras pronto?

-Claro, solo serán unos días –respondió Gil calmando a su amo –no puedo estar sin ti, lo sabes.

El de orbes dorados se acerco al muchacho de mirada esmeralda, acaricio su mejilla con ternura para después hacer suyos esos labios una vez más antes de que se fuera, tratando de grabar en su memoria cada rincón de aquella cálida cavidad y su dulce sabor.

Gilbert acababa de llegar a su apartamento, había "interrogado" a un posible cómplice de los ataques, ya que en el informe que había elaborado su hermano se anexaba los nombres de presuntos responsables, por lo que se encargo de recabar la información necesaria y ahora tenía cierta idea de cuál era la identidad de quien se hallaba tras los asesinatos, lo cual le desagrado de sobremanera. Para su sorpresa no se encontraba solo como el había esperado, sino que su hermano menor se encontraba cómodamente en el sofá acompañado de su sierva que le servía algo de café.

-Disculpa la intromisión, nii-san, es solo que pensé que este lugar no era lo suficientemente cómodo y le pedí a Echo que limpiara un poco para que estuvieras más a gusto.

-No debiste molestarte –respondió Gil dejándose caer en el sillón frente a su hermano.

-¿Le sirvo café, Gilbert-sama? –pregunto Echo.

-No te molestes, yo me lo sirvo.

-Gilbert-sama debe estar cansado, Echo lo hará.

-Mi querida Echo puede ser testaruda a veces –dijo Vincent sacando una cajetilla y ofreciéndole un cigarro a su hermano –necesitas descansar un poco.

-¿Gilbert-sama esta herido? –pregunto Echo con tono neutro.

-No, solo se ensucio un poco de su último trabajo, ¿no es así, nii-san?, que bueno que has regresado de noche así no llamaras la atención de los vecinos –dijo Vincent despreocupadamente, mientras sentaba a la muchacha en su regazo.

Decir que se encontraba sucio era decir poco, sus ropas estaban cubiertas de rojo, todavía húmedas de la sangre fresca con la que se habían impregnado, el lado izquierdo de su rostro se mostraba salpicado de un roció carmesí ya seco. Su aspecto era aterrador y sin embargo Vincent no se mostraba en lo absoluto perturbado por la apariencia de su hermano.

-Me atrevo a decir que has avanzado en tu trabajo –se aventuro a decir Vincent de modo que parecía comprensivo –creo que últimamente has tenido mucha presión y pues se te paso la mano un poco, desquitar tu enojo es liberador.

-No estoy enojado –contradijo Gil dando una calada a su cigarro –hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lo siento, pensé que te molestaría que por culpa de la indiscreción de Ada Bezarius la relación que mantienes con su hermano se hiciera de dominio de su tío –dijo Vincent con claro repudio –te aseguro que hice lo posible por que se mantuviera callada, pero esa mocosa no sabe mantener la boca cerrada.

-No te culpo a ti o a ella, te agradezco que trataras de protegernos pero creo que es comprensible la reacción de ella.

-Eres tan amable, nii-san, al tratar de disculpar las acciones insensatas de otros –dijo Vincent cordialmente –seguro Oz-kun es igual de benevolente.

-Vince por favor.

-Solo quiero que no te lastime, debió ser un duro golpe el enterarse que no has compartido con el tus experiencias –dijo Vincent observando con atención las reacciones de su hermano –porque se lo has dicho, ¿cierto?

-Esos días quedaron atrás –respondió Gil tratando de evadir el cuestionamiento –no hay nada que me ligue a ese sitio.

-¿Ni nadie?, por tu apariencia vienes de confirmar mi informe, al menos debe incomodarte que las sospechas recaigan en quien ha sido tu amante… bueno de los dos, me pregunto si serás capaz de ponerle fin a esto.

-¡Ya basta! –exigió Gil harto de la palabrería de su hermano –soy muy consciente de mis actos y sé lo que debo hacer, pude haber compartido la cama con alguien pero ha sido solo eso, sexo y ya.

-Eres tan noble y al mismo tiempo tan cruel –declaro Vincent con orgullo y una pronunciada sonrisa –¿quieres que te acompañe?, como en los viejos tiempos.

-No es necesario que te involucres –se negó Gil de manera sombría –lidiare con mis demonios solo.

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando sintió el carruaje detenerse, pronto la puerta fue abierta dejando entrar las luces, se levanto y salió del carro sintiendo el frio viento golpear su pecho, su saco ondeo un poco al bajar y era recibido por uno de los criados, levanto su mirada dorada y contemplo el sitio donde busco refugio en frías noches.

Una gran mansión se levantaba delante de él, casi tan magnífica como la mansión Nightray, un par de antorchas indicaban el camino hacia la entrada, la cual estaba resguardada tras un par de pilares, al cruzar estos entro en el vestíbulo tenuemente iluminado donde fue recibido.

-Raven-sama, que gusto que haya podido asistir –saludo uno de los criados haciendo una reverencia –hace tiempo que no se le veía por aquí.

-Es una buena oportunidad para olvidarme del trabajo.

-Vino al lugar indicado mi señor –contesto otro sirviente extendiéndole sobre un cojín un antifaz –creo que este combinara con sus ropas Raven-sama.

Gilbert tomo el antifaz negro con elegantes y finos trazos en color dorado, aquel accesorio le daba al joven cuervo un aire de misterio, combinando a la perfección con su atuendo, iba casi de negro absoluto, exceptuando por el saco rojo oscuro, que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, su camisa negra ligeramente abierta dejando apreciar brevemente una cadena dorada sobre su piel.

-¿Nicole y Carol? –dijo Gil mientras sus manos enguantadas en negro anudaban el antifaz.

-Carol acompaña a Lord Felton esta noche, Nicole nos regalara una interpretación esta velada para nuestro deleite –informo de inmediato el sirviente –seguro le dedicara su canción, se encuentra en arriba en el salón.

-Bueno no dejare que eso me desanime –contesto Gil dirigiéndose al salón.

Subió las imponentes escaleras en busca del lugar donde provenía la música y las luces, algunas risas alcanzaron sus oídos, haciéndolo recordar los momentos que había pasado en aquella casa. Sintió por un breve momento que alguien lo observaba y fue que al pasar por delante de uno de los pilares escucho una risita desde las sombras.

-Tiempo sin verlo, Gilbert-sama.

-Lo mismo digo, Ian.

Gilbert volvió sobre sus talones para encontrarse con un apuesto joven que salía entre las sombras, era más bajo que el noble, llegándole a la altura de los ojos, su cabello castaño caía elegantemente por encima de sus hombros, que enmarcaban su tez blanca y unos ojos verdes, que resaltaban tras el antifaz de arlequín que el muchacho llevaba, ocultando parcialmente la sensación de tristeza en ellos.

Al estar a la vista del moreno el muchacho hizo una reverencia, mostrando su respeto hacia el joven cuervo, este en respuesta solo inclino un poco la cabeza. Gilbert noto que el muchacho lo observaba con cierta curiosidad, y de no ser porque estaba consciente de que era trabajo tal vez se pondría nervioso, pero no lo demostraría, mantendría la distancia para dar fin a su misión y regresar con quien realmente quería.

-Es una lástima que Carol acompañe a Lord Felton esta noche, se que le agrada su compañía.

-¿Y tú a quien acompañas?

-Por el momento a nadie, solo disfruto de la velada y estoy de curioso.

-Condúceme a donde Nicole –ordeno Gil calmamente.

-Por supuesto, Gilbert-sama, ella estará complacida de acompañarlo y dedicara su canción a usted, estoy seguro, después de todo es su favorita.

-¿Estarás a mi lado el resto de la noche?

-Los deseos de Gilbert-sama son órdenes –respondió Ian serenamente.

-Tú y Nicole me acompañaran hoy.

-Lo que usted desee Gilbert-sama –dijo Ian acercándose al cuervo –esta noche será tan intensa como la última vez.

Gilbert por inercia dio un paso hacia atrás, al ver que el muchacho pretendía besarlo, lo conocía bastante bien para saber algunas de sus intenciones, y por mucho que estuviera en una misión de Pandora el no olvidaba que mantenía una relación con su amo, la persona a la que le pertenecía su razón de ser; ya se las arreglaría para mantener la distancia con Ian y Nicole, sería más sencillo con el castaño que con la chica, pero necesitaba mantener cerca a ambos para solucionar el caso. El muchacho rio suavemente mientras miraba divertido al de cabello azabache.

-Olvide las reglas por un segundo –se disculpo Ian pasando su mano por el cabello del noble –y también por un segundo recordé que fue aquí donde compartimos el primer beso.

-Estas bastante altanero –replico Gil tratando de mantenerse estoico.

-Le prometo ser obediente el resto de la noche –dijo Ian al oído del más alto.

-Eso espero –contesto Gil apartando al muchacho.

El noble dio media vuelta y se dirigió al salón donde provenían la música y risas, dejando que el castaño lo siguiera obedientemente como había prometido, pasando unos mantos pronto se vio envuelto en una atmosfera de fantasía, rodeado por gente enmascarada que reía, música alegre que incitaba a relajarse y dejarse llevar. Se vio envuelto en un aire de libertinaje al que se rehusaba entrar una vez más.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud de gente alegre que danzaba, bebía y reía; dio un vistazo rápido entre la gente tanto para asegurarse que el castaño lo seguía, como para encontrar a la chica que quería que lo acompañara. Tras cruzar el salón se echó en uno de los sillones que estaba cerca de una de las ventanas, para tener algo de aire fresco, se recargo en los mullidos cojines y suspiro un tanto cansado, pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, al voltear se encontró con el castaño que le extendía una elegante cigarrera.

-Necesita relajarse –dijo Ian sacando un encendedor de plata –sabe que no tengo otros vicios.

-Gracias –dijo Gil tomando uno de los cigarrillos.

El castaño encendió el cigarrillo del noble y luego con este prendió otro para el mismo, el joven cuervo exhalo el humo mientras seguía con atención las acciones del muchacho, accedió a tomar una copa de vino que le ofrecieron y pretendió dejarse llevar cuando una joven se acerco. Todo aquello le causaba repugnancia, detestaba volver a ese mundo en el que se había refugiado en el pasado, cuando su amo estaba ausente, pero ahora su amo se encontraba a su lado y esa situación le era intolerable.

-Nicole esta cerca de la orquesta, Gilbert-sama, ¿voy con ella o me acompaña?

-Iré contigo –dijo Gil de inmediato.

La muchacha se levanto del regazo del joven cuervo, dedicando una mirada de decepción al de cabello azabache, al parecer no tendría la suerte de divertir al joven noble. La mente del joven cuervo se veía asaltada por los recuerdos de la última vez que había estado con el castaño; a su alrededor varios nobles ya estaban embriagados en lujuria y besaban a sus amantes sin decoro alguno, no era extraño ver a varios de los grandes señores teniendo de compañía a jóvenes muchachos. Lo volvieron a asaltar imágenes del muchacho jugando con el lienzo de tela, sentirlo encima de él y su voz cada vez más parecida a la de su amo.

No tardaron en hallar la orquesta, donde al lado leyendo una partitura se hallaba una hermosa joven casi de la misma altura que Ian, el sedoso cabello dorado que le llegaba a media espalda adornado por un tocado de plumas azules, al percatarse de la presencia de los jóvenes levanto su vista, un antifaz blanco y azul cubría su rostro, encontrándose así el dorado contra el azul profundo.

-Raven-sama que alegría verlo –saludo Nicole cortésmente con una cálida sonrisa.

-Esta noche te ves hermosa –dijo Gil ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

-Es muy amable.

-Escuche que nos deleitaras con tu voz.

-Solo una canción, espero que le guste y claro la dedicare a usted.

El de cabello azabache rio suavemente, la chica confirmaba lo que le habían dicho desde que hubo llegado a la mansión, el castaño le dedico una mirada tanto a la joven como al noble y rio con claridad.

-Nicole, deberías dejar de facilitar hasta tal punto que uno se burle de ti –comento Ian sonriente a pesar del tono de burla que sus palabras arrastraban –siempre tan original en tus cumplidos.

-Tan encantador como siempre, digno de alguien que no conoce el favor del amo…

-¿Estás segura de eso? –interrumpió Ian divertido.

-Ian.

La suave advertencia de Gil fue ahogada por la risa suave del castaño, observando con sus ojos verdes al noble, divertido pero pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento. Entonces escucharon un poco de alboroto fuera del salón, varias personas iban y venían, algo parecía haber sucedido, si se trataba de un contratista ilegal sus averiguaciones eran erróneas, si seguían las cosas así pronto tendría que intervenir.

-Nicole, después de tu actuación me gustaría…

-Raven-sama.

El moreno se vio interrumpido por uno de los sirvientes que se había acercado con sigilo y cautela, en un intento por no llamar la atención, pero de un simple vistazo Gil pudo percibir que se encontraba nervioso; la muchacha vio con enfado al sirviente que había intervenido en sus asuntos.

-Raven-sama lo necesitamos en el vestíbulo –dijo el siervo apresuradamente.

-Phineas-san no es correcto que moleste a Raven-sama –dijo Nicole.

-Lamento la situación, Raven-sama, pero necesitamos que nos ayude.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Gil.

-Un intruso se ha infiltrado.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –cuestiono Gil indiferente.

-Ha dicho que lo conoce, que es su sirviente…

-¿Y desde cuando se toman por verdad las palabras de un siervo? –dijo Nicole al parecer con fastidio –no es que un siervo sepa lo que su amo hace en "El Arco".

-Ese muchacho ha dicho cosas horribles, si no llevamos a Raven-sama quien sabe de que será capaz ese demonio rubio.

-¿R-rubio? –pregunto Gil algo consternado.

-En verdad que lamentamos molestarlo pero…

-Llévame con el de inmediato –ordeno Gil algo ansioso.

-Pero Raven-sama, deje que se encarguen de un simple siervo –dijo Nicole tomando del brazo al noble.

-Ha Gilbert-sama no le gusta repetir sus ordenes –intervino Ian liberando el brazo del joven cuervo –ha pedido que lo lleven con el muchacho y así se hará.

Una vez que el de mirada dorada se vio liberado salió del salón seguido del sirviente, la situación había cambiado inesperadamente, si la descripción de Phineas era correcta: un demonio rubio. El muchacho que se encontraba en el vestíbulo era Oz.

Bajo las escaleras con prisa, rogando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que su amo se encontrara a salvo, al llegar al descanso de las escaleras vio al piso inferior y fue cuando vio al intruso rodeado por los guardias de la mansión. Se quedo paralizado por un momento al ver al heredero de la Casa Bezarius, la dulce sonrisa de Oz volvía a conferirle la apariencia de un pequeño, demasiado inocente para verse envuelto en el viciado aire en el que pretendía entrar. Fue entonces que uno de los guardias tomo con brusquedad el brazo de su amo pretendiendo echarlo.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!

El guardia de inmediato soltó al rubio al escuchar la severa orden, volvieron su mirada a las escaleras donde había provenido la orden, el joven Nightray bajaba molesto por lo que había visto, se quito el antifaz arrojándolo al suelo antes de golpear al guardia, que según el había agredido al rubio; todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos de tal acción, incapaces de reaccionar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Gil molesto a su amo –te dije que no vinieras.

-¿Conoce a esta persona?, Raven-sama.

-El es… es mi… –balbuceo Gil sin saber que decir, cayendo en cuenta de lo imprudente que había sido –es…

-El maestro Gil es mi amo, yo soy su sirviente –contesto Oz.

-¿Eh?

-Raven-sama hemos sorprendido a este muchacho tratando de escabullirse al salón, no tenemos idea de cómo ha podido entrar y ha dicho que Raven-sama lo esperaba–informo Phineas nervioso de la reacción del noble.

-Eques –murmuro Gil para sí mismo –¿por qué viniste?

-Solo quería acompañar al amo Gil –contesto Oz inocentemente.

-Que insolencia, Raven-sama, si no los lo permite le daremos una lección y lo echaremos por desobedecer sus órdenes.

-Denle un antifaz –ordeno Gil con voz calma –me acompañara el resto de la noche.

-Raven-sama, no podemos hacer eso, sabe bien las normas del Arco no podemos dejar pasar esto por alto, debería recordarlo.

-Y tu deberías recordar que esto es propiedad de la familia Nightray, esta mansión, sus terrenos, incluido tu –contesto Gil sin sobresaltarse –si te ordeno que sirvas de blanco para mi practica de tiro lo harás, por que quien lo dice es Gilbert Nightray.

-R-raven-sama… usted sabe t-tengo que pedir autorización.

-¡Con mi palabra basta! –exclamo Gil con tono autoritario.

-Lo que diga Raven-sama.

-Lo sentimos mucho.

Los sirvientes y guardias que estaban presentes se apresuraron en pedir disculpa al noble de la Casa Nightray, a la cual le debían lealtad y obediencia. El heredero de la casa Bezarius lo miraba un tanto sorprendido por el porte que mantenía Gil, en su juventud jamás lo hubiera imaginado comportándose de aquella manera, como Raven y miembro del ducado Nightray podía distar del tímido muchacho que era su sirviente.

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdan el lemmon del primer capitulo, creo que ya se sabe quien era el otro chico con el que Gil estaba XD bueno ya estamos cerca del final, espero sigan con la historia, entonces nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion, bye y dejen algun review.<strong>


	12. Lujuria

**Los personajes e historia de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen son de Jun Mochizuki, los uso un rato por que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que saciar me deseo yaoioso de esta serie.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 12<strong>

**Lujuria**

-Gilbert, mi más sincera disculpa.

Los presentes volvieron su vista a la mujer que acaba de llegar, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules como zafiros, en los cuales se podía vislumbrar su madurez, era una dama sin duda atractiva y les dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a los jóvenes. La mujer se arrodillo para levantar el antifaz negro que había arrogado el joven cuervo momentos antes.

-Ángela –murmuro Gil.

-Espero comprendas que estos jóvenes impetuosos en su afán de hacer bien su labor de seguridad pueden llegar a olvidar los rangos –dijo Ángela con tono afable, entregándole el antifaz negro –sigues siendo el mismo joven impaciente, será un placer recibir a tu joven invitado.

-Gracias, necesito hablar con él antes de volver a la fiesta.

-No hay problema además tu invitado no está vestido apropiadamente para la fiesta, no basta con el antifaz –comento Ángela mirando con ternura al muchacho –te traeré ropas adecuadas mientras charlan, ¿cómo se llama este bello jovencito?

-Jack, me llamo Jack Regnard –contesto Oz lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Hay un traje que te quedara perfecto, Jack, por favor esperen un momento –pidió Ángela conduciendo a los jóvenes a una pequeña sala de estar.

Ambos nobles siguieron a la mujer que los dirigía a una sala cerca de las escaleras principales, entraron así en la sala, se trataba de una habitación algo pequeña con un par de confortables sillones y un par de mesas de centro. Una vez que entraron la mujer se retiro, el joven cuervo se quedo cerca de la puerta mientras que el joven heredero miraba curioso a su alrededor, como si estuviera explorando un nuevo lugar en alguno de sus juegos.

-Vaya, si que nos libramos de un buen lio –comento Oz examinando uno de los cuadros –en serio eres diferente en tu modo Raven…

-¿Por qué? –interrumpió Gil a su amo.

-¿Por qué, que? –pregunto Oz confundido.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –cuestiono Gil tratando de rehusar a derramar alguna lagrima y voz entrecortada –¿por qué haces esta tontería?

-¿Gil?

-Yo solo quiero protegerte y tú haces actos imprudentes –sollozo Gil quebrándose –¿qué hare si algo te sucede?

El de cabello dorado camino hasta su sirviente, que se había llevado las manos al rostro en un intento de ocultar sus lágrimas, la pose fría y semblante duro se había resquebrajado con la sola presencia del de mirada esmeralda. Oz abrazo al de cabello azabache, quien al sentir a su amo lo tomo entre sus brazos con fuerza, el rubio dejo que el más alto lo abrazara en busca de refugio, recordando otra vez que aunque ante los demás la figura de Raven fuera imponente, ante él se mostraba como era.

-Creo que estamos en conflicto por eso –dijo Oz recargando su cabeza en el pecho del joven cuervo.

-No entiendo.

-Tú quieres protegerme pero yo también quiero hacerlo contigo, ¿lo recuerdas?, es el deber del amo el proteger a su sirviente –explico Oz dejando que el más alto le acariciara el cabello –solo que creo que no es el momento más apropiado para hablar de ello.

-Pero debemos hacerlo –dijo Gil ya más calmado.

-Y lo haremos, pero no en este momento.

-Solo no te alejes.

El rubio condujo al joven cuervo hasta uno de los sillones, no mencionaron una palabra más solo quedándose sentados el uno junto al otro, Oz sentía que Gil llevaba demasiada presión sobre sus hombros y lo que quería justamente era que el joven le permitiera compartir la carga. Por otro lado Gil no podía comprender como era que la presencia del rubio provocara tantos sentimientos, toda una tormenta dentro de él llegaba a formarse, podía transformarse en una persona completamente distinta por el pequeño, pasar de sentir ira y descontrol, a la pasión, amor y ahora tranquilidad con solo tenerlo a su lado. Golpearon un par de veces la puerta y después esta se abrió, entrando Angela que traía las ropas prometidas al de ojos esmeralda.

-No se han usado en un tiempo pero te aseguro que están en perfectas condiciones –dijo Ángela dejando la ropa sobre la mesa –no tengo mucha ropa de tu talla, si Gilbert me permite te ayudare a cambiarte.

-No hay necesidad de eso –se negó Gil de inmediato, recordando el sello en el pecho del rubio –yo le ayudare.

-Que amo tan considerado –comento Ángela dirigiéndose a la puerta –cuando estén listos vayan al salón.

-Discúlpame con el hombre a quien golpee, fue un arrebato yo…

-Ya lo he hecho, nunca has sido una persona agresiva así que lo dejare pasar esta vez, aun así seas un Nightray hay reglas –advirtió Ángela sin molestarse –pero aun no soy tan vieja para olvidar que las pasiones nos hacen actuar de maneras que no podemos controlar.

La mujer salió dejando de nuevo solos a los muchachos, el joven de cabello oscuro se levanto a tomar las ropas y ayudar a su joven amo a cambiarse; eran unas prendas sencillas pero no por ello dejaron de apreciar que eran finas y elegantes, un pantalón negro, camisa blanca con abotonadura dorada, además de chaleco y un saco que le llegaba bajo las rodillas de un color verde que hacia juego con sus ojos, una corbata corta negra solo cruzada y sobre ella un broche con una esmeralda, parecida al broche que el rubio llevaba cuando niño.

- Ángela-san tiene buen gusto –dijo Oz mientras su sirviente le colocaba el broche.

-No te alejes de mi durante la fiesta –indico Gil sin prestar atención al comentario de su amo –y haz lo que te diga, por favor.

-Vine a ayudarte, no es mi intención estorbarte –alego Oz algo ofendido –¿tienes sospecha de quién es?

-Pues ya tenía asegurada su compañía, ahora debo hacer unos cambios en el plan.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues no dejare que te apartes de mí y parece un pervertido si me hago acompañar por tres personas, así que debo hacer a un lado a alguien…

-¿Con dos si puedes?

-¡No digas esas cosas! –exclamo Gil poniéndole el saco a su amo –solo es que parece que esperaba estar conmigo a solas.

-Así que alguien más en la ecuación le desagradaría –dijo Oz comprendiendo la idea –por lo que dices pareces ser su próximo objetivo.

-Y si no es así mejor volverme en el siguiente, no te preocupes, estaremos un paso adelante.

-Es tiempo de unirnos a la fiesta… _amo Gil_ –dijo Oz con una sonrisa picara.

-No uses ese tono –rogo Gil tratando de controlarse.

Gilbert maldijo para sus adentros, ya que cuando Oz usaba ese tono de voz siempre le provocaba una erección y se volvía arcilla en las manos del heredero, además que por primera y además extraña ocasión lo llamase amo, cuando se suponía que era él, el que hacia eso, lo cual lo incitaba mas, pero estaba muy consciente que no era el lugar ni el momento para tomarlo y hacerlo suyo, como su cuerpo se lo clamaba gritos.

-Este es un lugar peligroso –dijo Gil sacando de su bota una pequeña pistola –de ser necesario tienes que poder defenderte.

-No es necesario, no la necesito –rechazo Oz el arma.

-Por favor, es para mí tranquilidad –pidió Gil.

Oz recibió el arma y la guardo en el saco, el joven cuervo acaricio su rostro con cariño antes de que el rubio lo besara tiernamente, siendo consiente hasta ese instante de cuanto ansiaba los labios del más alto, le molestaba admitir que el sabor a tabaco y café de Gil le comenzaban a ser adictivo, quería creer que era el tabaco en sí y no el calor y pasión que el más alto le mostraba. Después de que Gil le colocara el antifaz blanco con vivos verdes salieron de la sala y subieron la escalinata para unirse a la fiesta, antes de entrar tuvieron una pequeña discusión ya que Oz alegaba que como en esa situación Gil era su amo lo correcto sería que caminara delante suyo, pero era algo que Gil no estaba dispuesto a hacer ya que no quería perder de vista al rubio, por el momento habían acordado que andaría a su lado.

-Ignora todo lo que veas y no te alejes –murmuro Gil al oído del rubio.

Una pareja salió riendo y jugando entre ellos, el noble tomo por la cintura a su joven amante y rio borracho antes de besarla. Gil tomo a Oz por el hombro y lo condujo dentro del salón, donde esta escena se repetía a donde volteara, se acercaron a la orquesta donde aun esperaba la muchacha acompañada por el joven castaño, quien lucía claramente fastidiado por la compañía de la chica, la mirada de esta pareció iluminarse al ver que el noble de la casa Nightray volvía.

-Raven-sama temí por un segundo que no volvería.

-Y yo temí que me dejara con ella –mascullo Ian en un susurro perfectamente audible.

-Lamento la demora, Jack me entretuvo más de lo esperado.

-Así que tu eres el temible intruso –dijo Ian mirando con detenimiento al muchacho –no pareces ni por cerca un demonio, definitivamente Phineas se esta ablandando.

-No sabes lo que dices –comento Gil pensando que el heredero Bezarius de ángel solo tenía la apariencia –ellos son Nicole Grint e Ian Bowen, les presento a Jack Regnard, es… es mi sirviente.

-Uno bastante cercano al amo Gil –agrego Oz acercándose más al cuervo.

Gilbert tuvo que contener el impulso de llamar la atención a Oz, no debía llamar la atención y era justo lo que lograría si se ponía a gritarle al descarado rubio, por el momento dejaría que Oz ocupara el mismo espacio personal, no era que le desagradara es más le complacía el problema era que lo ponía bastante nervioso. Las reacciones de los jóvenes no tardaron en mostrarse, Nicole veía con claro disgusto al rubio mientras que Ian se mostraba con genuina curiosidad.

-Eres alguien habilidoso debes serlo para haberte escabullido en este lugar –dijo Ian dando una calada a un nuevo cigarrillo –¿quieres uno Jack?

-Bueno…

-No fuma –se apresuro a decir Gil.

-Raven-sama, es un buen maestro se preocupa por su siervo y le permite que lo acompañe, Jack-kun tiene suerte de tenerlo como amo.

-Es cierto el amo Gil es muy bueno, si me porto bien el me recompensa –contesto Oz a la molesta muchacha.

-Tus palabras venenosas no parecen afectarle –dijo Ian al parecer encantado –Jack, tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.

Ambas miradas esmeraldas se encontraron, ambas mostraban genuina curiosidad pero una de ellas tenía un destello de temor, mientras la otra parecía mostrar resignación. Gil ajeno a las miradas y escrutinio que mostraban los presentes para con su "sirviente", se sentía en verdad incomodo y no quería imaginarse (aunque ya lo hacía desde que había llegado) que era lo que Oz pensaba o sentía, ya que de alguna manera u otra los presentes estaban o habían estado relacionados con el, aunque recriminándose no dejaba de recordar que los muchachos mayores habían sido sus amantes, tanto Nicole como Ian ambos hasta hace poco eran sus amantes favoritos. A decir verdad el mantener a Nicole como su amante era para mantener las apariencias, después de haber estado con ella recurría a Ian, con el que podía hallar algo de placer y lo que buscaba en verdad, un poco de alivio.

-Creo que el escucharte cantar aliviara un poco a mi corazón –dijo Gil para complacer a la joven –te dejamos para que te prepares y no distraerte más.

-Raven-sama… ¿no quería que lo acompañase esta noche? –pregunto Nicole confundida.

-Jack e Ian serán mis acompañantes esta noche –contesto Gil sin añadir más.

Ante la mirada perpleja de la muchacha Gil dio media vuelta llevándose consigo a Oz e Ian, condujo al rubio por el salón hasta hallar un sitio cerca de la ventana como le gustaba, un poco más tranquilo sin tanto bullicio a su alrededor y al menos una ligera brisa de aire fresco. Tomo otra copa de vino acompañado del castaño, procurando no excederse ya que el embriagarse significaría un fracaso en su misión y peor aún, la seguridad de Oz podría peligrar.

-Ahora recuerdo que a Gilbert-sama no le gusta bailar, esto podría ser aburrido –comento Ian al rubio alborotándole el cabello –¿no crees Jack?

-Me acaloro, prefiero estar apartado y tranquilo –contesto Gil.

-El amo Gil es antisocial, no le gustan las multitudes –agrego Oz siguiéndole el juego al castaño –tengo sed, voy por algo de vino.

-O-oh… Jack no debes –se corrigió Gil a tiempo.

-Ian y el amo Gil están bebiendo –replico Oz haciendo un pequeño puchero, para luego acercarse a su "amo" –lo tolero mejor que tu.

-Traeré un poco de agua, necesito refrescarme –dijo Gil levantándose y chocar su frente contra la del rubio –pórtate bien.

-Siempre lo hago.

Gil se adentro entre la multitud para buscar algo de beber que no fuera vino, por más que Oz tuviera razón y fuera el rubio quien toleraba mejor el alcohol, no le gustaba que el heredero bebiera, aun era menor aunque técnicamente tuviese veinticinco.

Uno de los lacayos le facilito las copas con agua que buscaba, cuando regresaba con los muchachos de ojos verdes alcanzo a ver de reojo que Nicole ya se hallaba acompañada por un noble al que no pudo reconocer, se apresuro a regresar, aunque sabía que había sido su instrucción que Oz no se alejara de él consideraba que durante la fiesta era poco probable que el contratista atacara, el verdadero peligro se presentaría una vez se retiraran todos a las habitaciones.

-¿Jack?

-No sé, ese muchacho tiene la asombrosa habilidad de escabullirse –contesto Ian despreocupadamente.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamo Gil dejando caer las copas.

-En cuanto voltee desapareció.

-¿Cómo pudiste perderlo de vista? –cuestiono Gil tomando al castaño por el cuello de su camisa.

-Calma, calma… no tiene por que ponerse así –dijo Ian nervioso ante la mirada asesina del cuervo –solo fue por un postre… mire está ahí.

Gilbert sin soltarlo volvió su mirada dorada a la dirección señalada por el castaño, no muy lejos entre la gente se encontraba Oz escogiendo uno de los pastelillos de entre una gran variedad, su alma volvió a su cuerpo al ver a su joven amo, soltó al muchacho de ojos verdes, que cayó de golpe en el sillón mientras le dedicaba una mirada de consternación al más alto. El joven cuervo se sentó al lado del castaño suspirando y pasando una de sus manos enguantadas en negro por su cabello.

-De haber sabido que iba a reaccionar así no le hubiera jugado la broma –dijo Ian arreglando el cuello de su camisa –eso me pasa por hacerle caso a Oz-sama.

-¿Tu… como?

-Raven-sama, ¿todo en orden?

-No pasa nada, el calor del vino es todo –tranquilizo Ian al sirviente.

El sirviente se retiro no sin dedicarle una mirada al noble, quien lucía sorprendido, pero ya que el castaño había asegurado que todo estaba en orden debía retirarse. Gilbert aun sorprendido no podía articular palabra, el castaño termino de arreglar su corbata y volvió a mirar al de cabello azabache.

-¿Cómo lo sé?, solo basta verlo cuando está con él, cambia drásticamente, jamás lo he visto tan protector y a la vez tan dulce con alguien –contesto Ian quitándose el antifaz –y su mirada, cuando lo ve sus ojos se vuelven miel liquida, lo ama en verdad y no creo que usted ame a alguien más que a Oz-sama, así que Jack debe ser Oz-sama.

-Eres molesto cuando te las das de sabelotodo.

-Soy más listo de lo que aparento, y debe saber también que puede confiar en mí, hay una razón por la que los dos están aquí –dijo Ian quitándose un poco de cabello del rostro para volver a ponerse el antifaz –creo saber cuál es, lo ayudare en todo lo que pueda, este es mi hogar después de todo y lo defenderé.

-Entonces averigua lo que necesito y yo me encargo de lo demás.

-Téngalo por seguro… le sugiero que deje de llamar la atención, un consejo le doy y es este: si va a Roma haga lo que en Roma –dijo Ian sacando un nuevo cigarrillo –me disculpara pero en verdad me asusto hace un momento… le decía que mire a su alrededor, yo se que usted nunca ha apostado por el exhibicionismo.

-Pero los incidentes no pasaran por alto, debo mostrar deseo por mi amante… creo que podría culpar al alcohol de esto.

Oz se encontraba escogiendo uno de los muchos pasteles que lucían deliciosos, había salido apresuradamente de la mansión y no tuvo tiempo de comer siquiera, cuando Break y Sharon le ayudaron a escabullirse en el club. Aunque el pretender que miraba aquellos postres era solo para tratar de cubrir que en verdad tenía un nudo en el estomago, la verdad era que se sentía demasiado ansioso, no era el lugar o las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor en aquella fiesta, era el hecho de saber que Gil había tenido amantes, se sintió iluso al pretender creer que el joven cuervo no hubiera estado con alguien, después de todo el cuervo tenia veinticuatro años y él se había ausentado durante diez años de la vida de Gil.

-No te había visto antes por aquí, debes ser nuevo.

El heredero alzo la mirada del pastelillo que estaba por tomar, para encontrarse con un hombre de mediana edad de cabello entrecano, sus ojos oscuros lo miraban detenidamente y una torcida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el hombre levanto la mano en un intento por acariciar al rubio pero este dio un paso atrás para que este no lo tocara.

-¿Te asuste?, lo lamento, es solo que me extraño ver a un hermoso joven solo en una fiesta como esta.

-No estoy solo, acompaño al amo Gil –contesto Oz con cierto recelo.

-¿Y dónde está tu amo?, no es bueno dejar a alguien como tú solo –dijo el hombre tomando la fresa del pastel que el rubio iba a tomar –deja que tu amo se divierta con alguien mas esta noche.

-Mi amo se molestara, no quiero que mi amo me castigue él es muy celoso–dijo Oz molesto de tal acción.

-Tu amo es muy malo por pretender tener para el solo a tan bello jovencito –comento el hombre comiendo la fresa –te protegeré de tu amo, si vienes conmigo la pasaras muy bien y si eres buen muchacho te mostrare mi favor una vez más en la noche.

-¿Dos veces?, ¿en serio? –pregunto Oz emocionado –hará lo que el amo Gil no hace.

-Te alegra saber que te complacerán –dijo el hombre sonriente.

-Claro, el señor promete dejarme descansar –contesto Oz con una mirada alegre y sonriendo con alivio –podre dormir una noche entera, el amo no me da tiempo de descanso a penas me recupero cuando ya lo tengo encima otra vez.

-¿Qué?

-El amo necesita más para estar satisfecho… ¡amo Gil!, hablábamos de usted.

-Jack, te dije que te portaras bien.

El hombre sorprendió ante la presencia de Gil que acaba de llegar, el rubio lo había visto mientras se abría paso entre la multitud hasta llegar donde estaba, por fortuna parecía que el moreno no alcanzo a escuchar de que iba la conversación que mantenía con el hombre. Pronto Gil se situó detrás de Oz para dejarle claro al otro invitado quien era el acompañante del rubio, el hombre mayor cambio su actitud arrogante a una sumisa en cuanto reconoció al joven contratista, haciendo una reverencia enseguida.

-Señor Wickham, ¿podría llevarme a mi sirviente o algo lo retiene con usted?

-El señor Wickham me proponía que…

-Le comentaba al joven que su amo tenia suerte de que lo acompañara, no tenía idea de que su amo fuese usted, Raven-sama –dijo el señor Wickham apresuradamente.

-Entonces si no hay nada mas agregar me llevare a Jack –dijo Gil pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura del rubio –no me agrada que se pierda.

-Al amo no le gusta estar solo, no le hubiera gustado que lo acompañara –añadió Oz echando más leña al fuego –le dije que el amo Gil era celoso.

-Le daré sus saludos a mi hermano Vincent, tengo entendido que pronto tienen una reunión de negocios.

-Así es estamos por renovar un contrato.

-Entonces manténgase alerta he escuchado que los Carter están interesados en hacer tratos con nosotros.

-La familia Wickham siempre le ha servido lealmente a la Casa Nightray.

-Es lo que creí –dijo Gil acercándose al hombre y susurrarle al oído –y más vale que lo recuerde la próxima vez que desee hurtar el acompañante de alguien.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión señor –se despidió Oz.

-Eso no pasara –dijo Gil.

Gilbert volvió con Oz quien había aprovechado para tomar uno de los pasteles, razón por la cual se había separado del castaño y regresaron a donde estaban, el heredero Bezarius consintió que su sirviente lo sentara entre sus piernas, lo cual le extraño pero no iba a quejarse. El joven cuervo observo como el rubio comía su pastel con satisfacción acariciando su cabello mientras lo contemplaba, ya estaba superando el disgusto que tuvo al ver que alguien se le insinuara a su maestro, su amo era solo suyo, nadie más lo tocaría.

-No sé que le dijiste para que estuviera así.

-Tú tuviste mucho que ver para que ese sujeto casi se hiciera en los pantalones.

-Creo que antes de que apareciera ya estaba algo asustado.

-Solo comente algunos de tus hábitos, nada que no fuera verdad –dijo Oz comiendo el ultimo bocado de pastel.

-Tienes un poco de merengue –dijo Gil acercándose a los labios de su amo –por favor perdóname por lo que hare.

-¿Por qué…?

La música se había vuelto más suave, tranquila casi una delicada y dulce tonada como si fuera una canción de cuna, una delicada y bella voz se escucho por el salón agradando y seduciendo los oídos de los presentes. El de mirada esmeralda no termino en formular su pregunta, ya que sus labios se vieron apresados por los de Gilbert en un beso que exigía de atención y respuesta, la cual fue dada inmediatamente; una de las manos de Oz envolvió la nuca del moreno y sin romper el beso se levanto un poco, solo lo suficiente para quedar sentado en las piernas del de ojos dorados.

-Entiendo –susurro Oz entre besos.

Una vez más los labios de Gilbert ocuparon los de Oz, para bajar lentamente por la quijada al cuello de este dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en el camino, el cuervo sostenía al rubio de la cadera con una de sus manos mientras que la otra se había infiltrado bajo la camisa del heredero, la canción que escuchaban a lo lejos era como si los envolviera en un hechizo y los apartara del mundo a su alrededor, entregándose a la lujuria que surgía en ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les esta pareciendo? algo subidito de tono?<strong>

**Ahi si me vengo a preocupar ahora por eso despues de los lemmons que he subido XD (ni yo me lo creo) bueno nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion y si gustan dejar un raview se agradece (por que la verdad tambien ayuda) bye =)  
><strong>


	13. Recelo

**Los personajes e historia de Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki quien nos trollea cada mes con cada retrace.  
><strong>

**Bueno despues de mucho les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 13<strong>

**Recelo**

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras comenzaba una suave fricción entre sus cuerpos, Oz estaba sonrojado, sus manos estaban aferradas a la espalda de Gilbert, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban salir suaves gemidos y leves jadeos contra el oído del joven cuervo quien lo resentía y hacia más fuerte cada fricción, Gil deseaba ver el brillo del deseo en esos ojos verdes y que brillaban solo para él. Una mano se deslizo por el pecho del contratista, el cual jadeo brevemente al sentir la caricia, en ese momento el encanto se rompió, el rubio se había apartado bruscamente, sus ojos ya no destellaban de deseo sino de ira y celos, este sostenía de la muñeca al castaño que estaba detrás de Gil y había sido este el que acaricio el pecho de su amante, algo que el heredero no iba a consentir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-No.

-Oz… cálmate –susurro Gil.

Gil había olvidado por un momento que en ese momento el rubio era su sirviente, la mirada de su amo le preocupaba, el heredero soltó la muñeca del castaño evidentemente molesto, el moreno noto que su amo llevaba su mano al bolsillo del saco, precisamente al bolsillo donde el heredero guardaba el arma que le había dado, al percatarse de ello el joven cuervo abrazo al rubio, una mano se poso en su cadera y la otra busco la de Oz para entrelazar sus dedos, viéndose fijamente a los ojos en un intento de calmarlo.

-Vaya, el joven parece algo celoso, debería darle una lección más tarde –dijo uno de los nobles mientras abrazaba a su amante –es su deber el complacer a su amo y responsabilidad del amo educarlos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo Gil sin prestar mucha atención al comentario del hombre –no hagas una tontería.

El joven de ojos dorados recargo su frente contra la del heredero y sus manos entrelazadas hicieron más fuerte su agarre, no esperando mas Oz se acerco a los labios del otro entre posesiva y apasionadamente, mientras clavaba su mirada en el castaño que se sostenía la muñeca.

-Todo listo, Gilbert-sama –dijo Ian recargándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-Vamos a la habitación –pidió Gil cuando el rubio lo dejo respirar.

Oz se levanto de las piernas del cuervo aun sin soltar su mano, y siguieron al castaño fuera del salón; la canción de Nicole había terminado y solo los miro pasar delante de ella mientras un hombre se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura. Recorrieron los largos pasillos de la mansión, un camino que el de cabello azabache conocía de memoria y que había recorrido en el pasado en repetidas ocasiones, mientras caminaban beso el cabello dorado de Oz al verse embargado de culpa y remordimiento.

-Deberían quedarse a la cacería de mañana –comento Ian caminando adelante.

-No gracias.

-Jack tal vez podrías convencerlo, he visto un ciervo sumamente hermoso, digno trofeo para Gilbert-sama.

-Hay demasiados animales muertos en este lugar –comento Oz con seriedad, observando las numerosas cabezas y astas en las paredes.

El castaño rio suavemente deteniéndose en la última puerta del largo pasillo, abrió la puerta y los dejo entrar, el dormitorio seguía tal como lo recordaba Gilbert, tan solo el edredón de la cama era diferente, una vez que pasaron el castaño cerró la puerta y se quito el antifaz, alborotándose el cabello para después servir tres vasos con agua y ofrecérselos a sus invitados.

-Lord Henry es un hombre predecible y rutinario, jugara un par de manos y fumara uno de sus puros antes de retirarse, tendrá cerca de una hora –informo Ian.

-Bien, ¿algún otro habito? –pregunto Gil dejando su antifaz sobre la mesa.

-Una de las chicas me dijo que tiende a quedarse dormido en cuanto termina –dijo Ian con una sonrisa burlona –que suerte tiene, no presenciara cuando maten a su amante.

-Eso espero, no debe haber testigos –dijo Gil dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-¿Matar? –pregunto Oz interviniendo en la conversación.

-Se me encomendó ponerle fin al asunto, los crímenes deben parar y parece ser que su sello ya casi completa la vuelta, compartirá el mismo destino que la cadena –explico Gil revisando los alrededores desde la ventana.

-Debe comprender Oz-sama, que esto puede ser hasta un acto de compasión por ella, no quiero que termine el abismo.

-¿Por qué me llamas Oz?

-El sabe Oz, no te preocupes es de confianza es por eso que esta con nosotros, hubiera sido peligroso que Nicole nos acompañara –explico Gil mirando al heredero –ya vio que cuentas con mi favor, ella esperaba estar conmigo y vio que te preferí sobre ella, me supongo que después de estar con Lord Henry ira tras de mí, espero detenerla antes de que la cadena mate a Lord Henry, para eso necesito que este con la guardia baja.

-Y no hay mejor momento que después del sexo –dijo Oz sentándose frente al castaño.

-Saldré a revisar los alrededores, ustedes no salgan de aquí.

-No podemos, si saliéramos ahora no creerían que estuvimos con Gilbert-sama –comento Ian sirviéndose una bebida un poco mas fuerte –usted puede moverse por este lugar sin ser detectado, tendremos que quedarnos aquí al menos el tiempo suficiente para que crean que tuvimos sexo.

-Pues esto va para largo –murmuro Oz para sí mismo.

-Lo de siempre y un extra –dijo Gil sacando una fajilla de billetes.

-Es muy generoso, Gilbert-sama, pero no hace falta –contesto Ian algo serio.

-Si lo hace, esta noche tienes un trabajo de suma importancia –dijo Gil dejando el dinero en la mesa –la seguridad de Oz será tu responsabilidad, entiendes que cuentas con mi confianza para pedirte esto.

-Gil, no me pondrás una niñera –se negó Oz.

-Por favor, Oz, yo lo necesito, necesito saber que estás a salvo para poder hacer mi trabajo y no distraerme –pidió Gil arrodillado frente a su amo, acariciando su rostro –cabe la posibilidad de que puedas ser un objetivo, se que puedes cuidarte solo, pero concédeme esto.

-Ya son varias –dijo Oz por toda contestación.

-Y eres un amo bondadoso al acceder a las peticiones de tu sirviente.

El heredero de la Casa Bezarius asintió con la cabeza y Gilbert beso con ternura la mejilla de su amo, Oz busco los labios del de cabello azabache, pero ya no de manera posesiva o para demostrarle algo al castaño, este beso era solo de los dos, para recordarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-No quiero que vengas a mí llorando, ¿entiendes?, así que no seas precipitado.

-Lo que mi amo diga –contesto Gil dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Solo tengo una pequeña duda –intervino Ian notando que el sobraba en la habitación –se a grandes rasgos quien es Oz-sama, solo quiero saber por qué luce como un adolescente cuando es mayor que Gilbert-sama, varias chicas de aquí matarían por saber el secreto.

-No creo que sea el momento es una historia algo larga –dijo Gil deteniéndose en la puerta.

-Fui arrojado al abismo, hice un contrato con una cadena, salí del abismo y habían pasado diez años –resumió Oz brevemente.

-Tal vez no tan larga –comento Gil abriendo la puerta y revisando afuera –gracias por esto Ian.

-Ya me han dado mi paga ahora debo hacer mi trabajo –contesto Ian sacando de una gaveta una escopeta y al ver la mirada del rubio añadió –esto es un club de caza después de todo.

El joven cuervo salió rápidamente y se perdió en las sombras de la mansión, el castaño puso llave a la puerta una vez que el de mirada dorada abandonara la habitación y regreso con el arma en mano a revisar uno buro en busca de cartuchos para su escopeta, mientras que el heredero lo seguía con la mirada.

-Eres más astuto de lo que pareces, Ian, solo espero que esa astucia no haga que me subestimes al quererte pasar de listo.

-Si se refiere a lo que paso en el salón le pido disculpas por mi atrevimiento, debía involucrarme de alguna manera para no quedar en segundo plano –explico Ian cargando la escopeta.

-Te dije que no me subestimaras –dijo Oz con seriedad.

-No creo que le agrade mi respuesta.

-Fuiste tú el que dijo que nos llevaríamos bien, respóndeme.

-Yo quería… solo quería saber que aun puedo darle placer a Gilbert-sama.

-¡Seras…!

-Le dije que mi respuesta no sería de su agrado.

-Solo eres…

-Alguien que vende su cuerpo a los deseos mundanos y bajas pasiones de los nobles, un mal necesario de nuestra sociedad –contesto Ian volviendo a tomar su vaso.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Oz irritado.

-¿Quién soy?, soy hijo de la cocinera de la casa y de quien cuida los jardines, o al menos eso me gustaría decir –respondió Ian con una sonrisa melancólica –pero la verdad es que solo soy un muchacho hijo de una mujer como las de la mansión con un padre noble a quien no conozco.

-¿Fuiste criado aquí?, debes odiar este lugar.

-Este lugar es mi hogar, a nadie se le obliga estar aquí, si haces bien tu trabajo y ahorras puedes llevar una vida sin preocupaciones –dijo Ian sirviéndole más agua al rubio –puedo asegurarte que algunas damas de la mansión son aceptadas en los círculos más altos, ya una vez que se retiran a descansar y son partes de familias a quienes aman.

-¿Es tu caso? –pregunto Oz cada vez más curioso.

El heredero no podía evitarlo, sentía que debía saber lo que pudiera de quien había sido amante de Gil, porque ante sus ojos seguía siendo indigno, era alguien que vendía sexo por una retribución, alguien a quien Gil solo recurría por solo sexo no por que sintiera algo por el muchacho.

-Mi madre era una de esas mujeres, administro bien sus bienes y se hizo con una pequeña fortuna propia, pero su cuerpo era débil y murió cuando tenía cuatro años –relato Ian derramando una silenciosa lagrima –y yo me quede aquí, la señora de la casa era buena amiga de mi madre y me recibió como a un hijo, ella es muy buena, usted lo sabe.

-¿Lo sé?, ¿acaso la conozco?

-Ángela-san es la señora y quien dirige la casa, ella te dio ese traje, ¿no es así?, no pensé que lo guardara después de tanto tiempo, vera ese traje es mío de cuando era más joven, así que creo que le cayó bien.

-Parece que aun con tus malos ratos aun sabes verle el lado bueno a las cosas –comento Oz sintiendo algo de pena por el muchacho.

-La vida es como es y no como queremos que sea –asevero Ian con resignación –después de todo yo seré quien dirija este lugar cuando Ángela-san se retire a descansar.

-¿Y sabes de Nicole?

-Su historia es diferente a la mía pero el final es similar, su padre perdió mucho en apuestas y negocios y debía pagar su deuda con los Nightray, la entrego a uno de los hermanos mayores de Gilbert-sama quien la trajo aquí, Ángela-san la recibió pero no la obligo a nada, le dijo que podía servir en la mansión como mucama hasta que los Nightray olvidaran esa deuda, después podría marcharse y pues somos como hermanos.

-No lo parecen, juraría que se detestan.

-En algún punto cambio, se volvió hostil conmigo y yo de manera inmadura solo alenté ese rencor cuando supo que… que contaba con el favor de un invitado.

-¿Gil?

-Por favor Oz-sama, esto no es bueno para usted y tampoco para mí, no tiene por que saberlo.

-Pero quiero saber, quiero conocer a Gil, quiero saber lo que paso en estos diez años aunque sea doloroso para mí porque debo saber de la persona a quien quiero –se explico Oz en un intento de que el castaño lo comprendiera –tú tienes la herencia de tu madre y dirigirás esta casa, ¿por qué haces esto si no lo necesitas?

-Gilbert-sama… lo hice, hago lo que hago por Gilbert-sama, yo era un ojeador en el club y uno de los mejores tiradores y lo conocí, en un principio fue solo curiosidad –confeso Ian sintiendo el estomago en la garganta –vera, en mi ambiente es fácil lidiar con los patanes pero no con gente como Gilbert-sama, el es gentil y lo que en un principio movió la curiosidad provoco que cometiera el error de enamorarme.

Oz escuchaba con atención cada palabra del castaño, quien parecía haberse guardado todos esos sentimientos durante años, poco a poco el disgusto que sentía era reemplazado por lo que parecía ser pena, el escuchar que la historia no era como creía, solo había esperado escuchar que se acostaba con Gil por dinero nunca que el muchacho se hubiera enamorado del joven cuervo.

-Nos hicimos amantes, no entendí muy bien como fue, pero después me di cuenta que Gilbert-sama sufría por alguien y que buscaba consuelo, ¿sabe cómo me di cuenta de que Jack era Oz?

-Eso no me lo dijo Gil.

-Sus ojos, nuestros ojos son parecidos, siempre le gustaron mis ojos creo que le recordaba a usted, Gilbert-sama nunca hizo el amor conmigo sino con sus recuerdos era tan apasionado pero tan gentil, algo diferente de lo que es Gilbert-sama siempre frio y distante.

-Su modo Raven, y ya veo que forma parte de su ser ahora pero eso no quita que sea mi preciado Gil, aun es tímido, se sonroja con facilidad, con un miedo ridículo a los gatos y sigue siendo él, la persona más leal que pueda existir.

-¿Gilbert-sama le teme a los gatos? –pregunto Ian sorprendido.

-¿No lo sabías?, no puede ver un gato y es un llorón de primera.

-Eso no encaja con la imagen que tengo de Gilbert-sama… pero me supongo que es usted quien lo conoce de verdad, quien conoce al verdadero.

Gilbert se encontraba oculto entre las sombras de los pasillos, había confirmado lo que el castaño le había dicho ya que tanto como Nicole como su acompañante aun estaban en el salón, y al parecer el hombre todavía tenía intenciones de jugar unas cuantas manos más, pero se encontraba muy ebrio, con esfuerzo y tambaleándose el hombre se levanto y con ayuda de la muchacha salieron del salón.

Se acercaron a donde estaba oculto el joven cuervo quien por un breve instante pensó en la posibilidad de eliminar en ese momento a Nicole, saco su pistola y apunto los tenía a distancia de tiro pero por des fortuna el pobre Lord Henry se encontraba tan intoxicado que no dejaba de tambalearse, Gilbert bajo su arma un tanto frustrado ya que si disparaba corría el riesgo de herir al hombre en lugar de la chica, ya sabiendo la habitación a la que irían, tomo un camino diferente para que no descubrieran su presencia, evadió a los guardias que patrullaban los pasillos de la mansión, si todo se mantenía de acuerdo al plan él tendría su coartada que serian Oz e Ian, y terminaría con su trabajo de un solo disparo.

-Una vez que terminen la ronda, custodiaran cada uno de los pisos –dijo Ángela al grupo de guardias frente a ella –no quiero un solo problema, menos ahora que Gilbert esta aquí.

-Pero si esta noche ha sido el propio Raven-sama quien ha causado algunos problemas.

-Puede que tengas razón pero la diferencia radica en que respondemos ante él y debemos obediencia ante el ducado de su familia –reprendió Ángela gentilmente al hombre –será Gilbert o su hermano Vincent quien tome responsabilidad del "Arco" y en lo personal deseo dejar todo esto tranquilo.

-Aun falta mucho para eso Ángela-san.

-Pero llegara el día y quiero que Ian reciba esta casa con los menores escándalos posibles, la seguridad de nuestros invitados es muy importante esta noche.

Después de escuchar aquella conversación y debido a las instrucciones dadas por Ángela, el joven cuervo tuvo que desviar su camino en un par de ocasiones, tardo un poco más de lo que previo en llegar a la habitación de Nicole ya que estuvo por ser descubierto por uno de los guardias, y tuvo que ocultarse, una vez que pudo salir de su escondite apresuro el paso y llego a la habitación de la chica justo cuando cerraban la puerta de esta, se acerco a la robusta puerta de madera y alcanzo a escuchar ruidos dentro de esta pero ninguna palabra que pudiera entender.

-Ahora a esperar –murmuro Gil afuera del dormitorio.

Esperar era todo lo que tenía que hacer, prendió un cigarro mientras esperaba, solo unos minutos mas y el asunto seria zanjado, podría irse junto con Oz para no volver a aquella mansión, para tratar de dejar atrás aquellos días en los que el también estaba sumergido en ese mundo de libertinaje y excesos, y así poder estar con su preciado amo en paz.

Le hubiera gustado decir que las veces que había ido a buscar refugio en aquella mansión, habían sido por que Vincent lo hubiera forzado a acompañarlo, pero bien sabía que no era así; su hermano menor no tenía la necesidad de recurrir a los servicios que ofrecía el "Arco" ya que era bastante popular entre las damas, si bien el también se sabía que era del agrado de las mujeres, no creía tener la sangre fría para jugar con los sentimientos de una dama con tal de tener un poco de placer. La opción por la que optado era la que consideraba mejor, aun sabiendo que usaba a la gente de la mansión, y recordando también que había jugado con alguna mujer por orden del Ducado al que pertenecía.

Que diferente era el Gilbert de ahora que el de hace diez años, era lo que pensaba el joven cuervo, por más que el heredero Bezarius le repitiera que no lo era, todavía recordaba que el Gilbert de antaño nunca hubiera disparado un arma o fumado, mucho menos usar a las personas por un beneficio personal, pero había aprendido a hacer todo eso, hacer a un lado sus propios sentimientos para lograr sus objetivos.

-Espero que Lord Henry haya pasado un buen rato –dijo Gil ya cansado de esperar –esto se termina ahora.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro lentamente procurando no hacer ruido, cuando logro entreabrir la puerta echó un vistazo rápido, logro escuchar unas respiraciones agitadas y algunos jadeos, sin hacer ruido ando por el dormitorio donde sobre el lecho con el dosel a medio cerrar se encontraban dos personas; saco su pistola y con el cañón de esta alzo un poco el dosel y así ver su objetivo, algo no estaba bien, vio una cabellera rubia y una morena, de inmediato retrocedió y bajo su pistola al percatarse que las personas en la cama no eran Nicole y Lord Henry, se trataba de la chica que había tenido acompañante desde el inicio de la velada, Carol en compañía de Lord Felton.

El disparo de un arma, una escopeta, no le dejo pensar que hacían esas personas en la habitación, el disparo fue seguido por el grito de una mujer y nuevamente otro disparo, de inmediato volvió sobre sus pasos y salió presuroso del dormitorio sin siquiera percatarse que un hombre rubio expresaba un gran sobresalto en sus ojos grises, expresión que compartía con la muchacha de cabello negro.

-¡Oz!

Sus pasos pronto se convirtieron en zancadas, corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la habitación de Ian, mientras pasaba veloz por los pasillos, varias de las puertas se abrían donde sus ocupantes salían curiosos y preocupados a causa de los disparos.

Tan pronto llego a la habitación abrió la puerta de una patada y con su arma lista para disparar, su corazón pareció detenerse por un instante al ver solo el dormitorio, este lucia desordenado pues muchos libros del librero se encontraban tirados, se acerco al librero y le dio un vistazo rápido entonces recordó que detrás del librero se encontraba un pasadizo, alguna vez el lo había utilizado, salió una vez mas esta vez para ir al vestíbulo y luego al pasillo que daba a la cocina; bajo la imponente escalinata y desde el ultimo descanso salto a la planta baja, una pared se vino abajo apenas puso un pie en el suelo, escucho un par de disparos mas y luego entre la nube de polvo y escombros, estaban Oz e Ian, el segundo recargaba su escopeta con toda la rapidez que le era posible mientras cubría al rubio, ante ellos se encontraba Nicole, con el vestido rasgado donde se podía ver el sello de su contrato ilegal, el que casi completaba la vuelta, y detrás de ella un enorme ciervo de siniestros ojos azules, con grandes astas que destellaban se alzaban ante los muchachos.

* * *

><p><strong>Despues de bastante tiempo aparezco y actualizo, solo restan dos capitulos mas de esta historia y tan, tan =) nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion, dejen reviews *w*<strong>


	14. Incertidumbre

**Pandora Hearts y su apasionante, enredosa y trollera historia no me pertenece, es obra de Jun Mochizuki.  
><strong>

**Penultimo capitulo señores, penultimo! debo decir que me a parecido increible hacer este fic, y que haber recibido en los ultimos dias eos reviews si que motivan, espero les agrade este capitulo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 14<strong>

**Incertidumbre**

De inmediato Gil alzo su pistola contra la cadena y disparo casi al segundo, de inmediato la joven grito pues ella sufría el dolor de las heridas infligidas a su cadena, Nicole volvió a mirar de donde había provenido el disparo encontrándose con el joven cuervo, quien tenía una fiera mirada, sin lugar a la compasión o misericordia, esos ojos dorados resplandecían con un brillo asesino.

-¡Gil!

-¡Salgan de aquí! –ordeno Gil.

El muchacho castaño tomo por el hombro al rubio y lo obligo a andar pues este parecía todavía impresionado, la cadena arremetió contra los muchachos obligando a Gil a disparar de nuevo para atraer su atención, el enorme ciervo se centro entonces en el de cabello azabache, paso delante de la muchacha impidiendo que Gilbert pudiera apuntar bien a Nicole, no quedándole más remedio que dispararle a la cadena, de las astas del ciervo se formo un relámpago que fue en su dirección, ataque que apenas pudo evadir por poco, impactándose en la escalera destruyendo gran parte de ella.

-¡No a Raven-sama! –exclamo Nicole molesta a la cadena –¡esos mocosos mátalos!

-No lo harás.

Su visión estaba nublada debido al polvo y apenas le dio tiempo de apuntar, la bala en esta ocasión hirió el hombro derecho de la chica, los vestigios de su vestido se mancharon de carmesí pues de la herida emanaba la sangre a borbotones; el ciervo volvió a atacarlo, esta vez no pudo eludir los escombros, ya que uno de los bloques golpeo su espalda derribándolo y haciendo que su arma se escapara de su mano.

-¡Gil!

El heredero detuvo su huida al percatarse que el joven cuervo se encontraba inconsciente, se zafo del agarre del castaño y volvió, escucho que Ian lo llamaba pero no hizo caso, tenía que saber, asegurarse que Gil estaba bien, entonces un par de disparos surcaron a su lado.

-¿Qué tratas de cambiar? –cuestiono Ian llamando la atención de la joven –lo que la cadena te ofrece solo es una ilusión, acepta la realidad.

-¿Qué debo aceptar?, que mi familia me entrego a esa despreciable familia o que me has arrebatado el favor de Ángela-san –respondió Nicole con rabia, para luego calmarse y sonreír –pero si desapareces todo estará bien.

-¿Borrar mi existencia?, ¿es todo lo que aspiras?, hiciste todo esto por una simple ambición.

-Puede que si sea ambición, pero sin ti no solo tendría "El Arco", el favor de Raven-sama siempre seria mío.

-Si se trata de eso entonces te has equivocado de objetivo –respondió Ian percatándose que el rubio ya estaba al lado del cuervo –tu enemigo no soy yo, pero te puedo decir a quien debes eliminar.

-El muchacho… Jack –susurro Nicole perdiendo su sonrisa.

Desde el otro lado del vestíbulo Oz por fin había logrado llegar al lado de Gil quien seguía inconsciente, trato de reanimarlo mientras el castaño mantenía distraída a la contratista, se alarmo por un segundo al ver que no reaccionaba pero el verlo respirar hizo que el mismo volviera a respirar, tras solo ver su situación sabia que le era imposible que moviera a Gil de allí, el hecho era simple, era demasiado pesado para él y a no ser que el joven cuervo despertara y el lo ayudara a andar, no podrían huir ni ponerlo a salvo; solo le quedaba quedarse a su lado y protegerlo con los recursos que contaba.

-El muchacho debe ser eliminado –musito Nicole sin mostrar expresión alguna dirigiéndose al enorme ciervo –mátalo, Prongs, mata al chico.

-Te equivocas, tu enemigo no es ese muchacho –dijo Ian con convicción tratando de convencerla de sus palabras –tú tienes que borrar la existencia de un recuerdo, a quien Gilbert-sama ama está en sus recuerdos.

-¿Un recuerdo?, mientes estoy segura –asevero Nicole un tanto indiferente –y si no es así, el chico servirá para que Prongs sea fuerte.

Las astas del ciervo volvieron a cargarse de energía, toda la atención de la muchacha se encontraba en Ian sin reparar que a sus espaldas estaba aquel al que deseaba al lado de quien quería eliminar. El castaño cargo con rapidez su escopeta y disparo contra el ciervo quien alterado lanzo el rayo cerca de este, una estela dio contra el muchacho quien quedo derribado.

-¡Ian! –grito Oz.

-No puedes evitar lo inevitable, es absurdo –musito Nicole algo ausente –Prongs mata ya al chico.

El enorme ciervo volvió su mirada hacia el rubio y sus astas se cargaron de energía, preparando su siguiente ataque, Oz no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, lo único que quería era proteger al joven cuervo, su corazón latía con fuerza sintiéndose impotente por no hacer nada, miro a Ian derribado mal herido en su intento de protegerlos y miro a Gil, todavía con los ojos cerrados quien lo daba todo por protegerlo y mantenerlo a salvo, era su turno de demostrar que no eran solo palabras, se levanto y se puso unos pasos delante de su sirviente. De las astas del ciervo salió el siguiente haz de energía, en dirección al heredero, fue entonces que este fue desviado por la guadaña de B-rabbit, la cual se había materializado en las manos de Oz y manejaba con naturalidad.

-No puede ser –exclamo Nicole atónita.

-Inténtalo otra vez –reto Oz con una sonrisa.

-¡Mátalo! –exigió Nicole alarmada.

Gil parpadeo un tanto aturdido cuando volvió en sí, todo a su alrededor parecía estar envuelto en neblina y parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar su vista y fue cuando lo vio.

-Oz… –dijo Gil débilmente.

El ciervo volvió a atacar a Oz, quien esgrimiendo con agilidad la guadaña volvió a desviar el letal relámpago, para después adoptar una posición de defensa, el ciervo arremetió contra el heredero y durante su galope lanzaba relámpagos, relámpagos que Oz desvanecía con el filo de la hoja de la guadaña. Ya estando a poca distancia el ciervo lo embistió, mientras en sus astas se formaba un relámpago de gran energía, listo para desatarlo en el momento que golpeara al muchacho, y Oz lo sabia en ese embiste la guadaña de B-rabbit atravesaría a la cadena, y compartiría el mismo destino de la muchacha, ya fuera en la muerte o en el Abismo.

Casi tenía al ciervo sobre él y vio que de las astas centellaba aquel relámpago que estaba por ser liberado, y fue que cuando ese haz de energía se liberaba que una barrera de feroz fuego azul se levantaba delante de él, deteniendo por completo el relámpago, las llamas acrecieron envolviendo al ciervo en su calor interponiéndose entre Oz y la cadena, la muchacha grito desesperada al sentir el abrazante fuego consumiendo a la cadena, y en medio de los gritos y de la confusión el disparo de un arma se escucho, el cuerpo de Nicole cayó sobre el suelo en un ruido seco, mientras un charco de sangre se extendía desde su cabeza, el agonizante ciervo aun envuelto en llamas azules era arrastrado hacia el abismo incapaz de mantenerse en este mundo sin su contratista, y una vez que el paso al Abismo se cerró todo quedo en silencio, el fuego azul se extinguió dejando tras de si una cortina de plumas negras.

-Raven…

La temible guadaña se desvaneció en las manos de Oz y una de ellas guardo una de las plumas negras, volteo algo agitado y cansado, encontrándose con Gil con una de sus rodillas apoyada en el piso, dejo caer su brazo derecho y el cañón del revolver dio al suelo cuando su mano soltó el arma, respiraba entrecortadamente, incapaz de mantenerse en pie apoyo sus manos contra el suelo para evitar caer. El heredero olvidando su propio agotamiento corrió al lado del joven cuervo.

-¡Gil!

Se arrodillo frente a su siervo y lo sostuvo, el rostro del de mirada dorada se escondió en el cuello de su amo y respiraba ruidosamente mientras lo abrazaba, Oz temió que el cuervo volviese a quedar inconsciente.

-¿Por qué?, no debiste usar a Raven, yo iba a hacerme cargo –regaño Oz asustado por la condición de su amante.

-Era mi trabajo –respondió Gil acariciando la mejilla de su amo –es mi carga, no debes manchar tus manos de sangre.

-Tonto…

El heredero de la casa Bezarius no impidió que el joven Nightray lo estrechara mas contra su cuerpo, el mismo respondió a este apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del más alto. Voces lejanas llegaron a sus oídos, la voz de una mujer grito el nombre de Ian, con la ayuda del heredero el joven cuervo pudo ponerse en pie y fueron al lado del castaño al lado del muchacho que les había prestado ayuda.

-Mi niño, Ian, resiste –rogo Ángela con el muchacho en brazos.

Al llegar con el castaño los dos jóvenes se dejaron caer a su lado, Ian entreabrió sus ojos verdes para poder verlos y esbozo un ligera sonrisa, la mujer beso su frente al verlo reaccionar, el muchacho tomo la mano de Gil con la poca fuerza que le restaba.

-¿Oz-sama… se en-encuentra… bien? –pregunto Ian con esfuerzo.

-Estoy bien, gracias por protegerme.

-No tengo palabras para agradecerte –dijo Gil mostrando su gratitud.

-Estoy feliz… pude proteger lo más preciado de… Gilbert-sama…

-No hables más mi niño, debes descansar –pidió Ángela acariciando su cabello.

-Trate de proteger nu-nuestro… hogar.

-Lo hiciste, ya todo pasó.

El muchacho sonrió aliviado y no le importo toser sangre, acto que asusto y preocupo a la mujer, pero Ian se esforzó por poner la mano de Gil sobre la pequeña mano de Oz, por un segundo las miradas de ellos se cruzaron confundidas para luego mirar al débil muchacho ante ellos.

-Es su turno ahora –dijo Ian cuando ambas miradas esmeraldas se encontraron –eres su presente ahora… y su futuro.

-Gracias, Ian –dijo Gil.

Instantes después llegaron a auxiliar a Ian quien se encontraba inconsciente, mucha de la gente de la mansión se había aventurado a salir ahora que el peligro había pasado, algún médico que se encontrara entre los invitados atendió presuroso al muchacho herido en un intento de salvarlo; Gil y Oz se mantuvieron al margen durante el movimiento y fue cuando los funcionarios de Pandora entraron por las puertas de la mansión, que el joven de cabello azabache no tuvo más fuerza para mantenerse y se desvaneció en los brazos de su amo, lo último que logro ver y oír fue a Oz pidiendo ayuda y a Break yendo a su encuentro.

Cuando fue consciente de si mismo otra vez se percato que estaba acostado, tenía demasiada pereza para abrir sus ojos, deseando dormir un rato mas, trato de acomodarse un poco pero el dolor se lo impidió, sus ojos dorados se abrieron y no pudieron vislumbrar con claridad el lugar donde estaba, debido a la poca luz, se recargo en sus brazos para poder sentarse y se llevo una de sus manos a su costado, se dio cuenta que tenía un vendaje, recordó que había sido golpeado por los escombros, seguramente se había fracturado alguna costilla.

-Oz…

Saber de su amo era lo más importante, no podía quedarse en aquella cama sin saber del rubio, se quito las cobijas de encima decidido a salir en busca de su amo.

-Ni se te ocurra salir de la cama.

Gilbert se llevo la mano al rostro cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejado entrar la luz del Sol, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la iluminación pudo ver que su amo estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Oz, estas bien –dijo Gil tratando de levantarse.

-Sip, estoy bien pero tú no –reprendió Oz dirigiéndose a la cama –te dije que no se te ocurriera salir de la cama.

El joven heredero forzó al de cabello azabache a recostarse una vez más, el joven cuervo no sabía que decir, pues noto un tanto extraño a Oz en cuanto este estuvo en la habitación, no pudo evitarlo y rehuyó la mirada esmeralda y fue que dio un vistazo al dormitorio donde se encontraba, todo era muy sencillo y apenas si había mobiliario, bastante distante de cómo eran las habitaciones de la mansión.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Gil.

-¿No reconoces tu casa?, ese golpe te dejo peor de lo que estabas –comento Oz algo divertido –¿qué voy a hacer?, ahora el amo tiene que cuidar de su inútil sirviente.

-¿Mi casa? –pregunto Gil confundido tratando de incorporarse otra vez –será mejor si vamos a Pando… ¡agh!

-Pero si serás necio… Break consiguió que te dejaran quedar aquí, no pensé que te molestara que yo te cuidara –dijo Oz recostando una vez más al cuervo.

-¿Cuidarme tu? –dijo Gil acomodándose otra vez.

-¿Vas a transformar en pregunta todo lo que digo?, porque puede llegar a ser irritante, en verdad que ese golpe te dejo mal –se lamento Oz dándole al más alto un vaso con agua.

-Lo siento, sigo algo aturdido –se disculpo Gil para después tomar el vaso.

-Descansa entonces y duerme otro rato –pidió Oz levantándose y observar que su sirviente dejaba el vaso en el buro –más tarde hablaremos lo que tengamos que hablar.

-Oz... ¿tú… tú… le pusiste algo al agua? –inquirió Gil sintiéndose somnoliento.

-Despertaras mañana… creo –respondió Oz despreocupadamente –descansa todo lo que puedas.

Lo último que vio Gil fue a Oz cerrar la puerta del dormitorio y después cerró los ojos para quedarse dormido una vez más. La siguiente vez que despertó el rubio le había llevado de comer a la cama, ni siquiera sabia la hora que era, solo se había limitado a comer bajo la supervisión de este la sencilla comida que su amo le había llevado durante esos días; y se sentía incomodo muy incomodo, no era por el dolor de sus heridas de eso estaba seguro o la desesperación por un cigarrillo, lo que no soportaba era la cordialidad y cuidado que Oz le procuraba, se sentía tan indigno y culpable ya que el había estado ocultando en lo que se había convertido y que el heredero pretendiera que nada había pasado le era insoportable.

-Por favor, Oz –dijo Gil tomando la mano del rubio cuando este se retiraba.

-¿Gil, que pasa? –pregunto Oz confundido.

-Dime algo, lo que sea pero por favor no hagas como si nada pasara –rogo Gil.

-No quiero presionarte es todo, debes descansar –contesto Oz sin mirar al cuervo.

-Yo estoy bien pero necesito saber como estas.

-Estoy bien, entiendo que tu…

-¡No!

-¿Gil? –dijo Oz sorprendido de la reacción del más alto.

-Por favor… quiero saber que te importa –rogo Gil.

El heredero soltó su mano y se dispuso a retirarse, no deseaba hablar, no quería darle más preocupaciones al joven cuervo, sin embargo fue frenado nuevamente pues Gilbert se había levantado, con algo de esfuerzo, y lo había tomado de la mano nuevamente, esta vez no pudo rehuir su mirada la cual denotaba suplica.

-Quiero que me digas como te sientes en verdad.

-Estoy bien.

-No es cierto… solo te estás escondiendo tras esa sonrisa, no tienes que pretender que todo está bien, no conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Solo que seas honesto, me duele ver que usas esa mascara conmigo, que aparentes que todo está bien cuando no es así… no hay motivo para que todo esté bien –dijo Gil sintiendo que sus piernas no lo sostendrían por lo que diría –conoces ahora una parte que quería mantener oculta, de lo enfermo que soy.

-No pienso eso de ti –respondió Oz con calma.

-¡Reclámame! –exigió Gil atormentado –reclámame el no haber esperado, el traicionarte.

-Eres tu quien anhela el reclamo.

-Solo quiero saber que te importa… que te importo.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? –dijo Oz molesto e indignado, aquellas últimas palabras lo habían hecho enfurecer al parecer el cuervo no entendía nada –¿crees que no me importas?, eres más tonto de lo que pensé, hago lo que hago precisamente porque me importas, ¿quieres que te reclame?, no tengo cara para hacerlo, me duele, si me duele el saber que has tenido amantes, pero no puedo reclamar cuando no estuve aquí… yo no estuve aquí para estar contigo, no puedo reclamar aunque me duela.

-Debí esperar y no dejar que me arrastraran a ese mundo, yo tenía fe en que volverías, en que podía traerte de vuelta, traicione lo que más amaba en este mundo –desahogo Gil sus remordimientos –deje que la lujuria me controlase y buscara lo que no podía tener.

Los demonios que atormentaban la mente y corazón del joven cuervo iban manifestándose poco a poco, el rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía mantener la farsa de su sonrisa después de que Gil le había exigido que dejase de esconderse, y había admitido que si le dolía el saber que el joven tuviera ese pasado, pero lo había dicho, ¿cómo reclamar cuando no estuvo ahí?, y era precisamente eso lo que hacía que su pecho le doliese aun mas, el no haber estado junto a Gil para descubrir esas sensaciones y esas experiencias juntos.

-Deja ya de atormentarte por eso Gil, eres la persona más leal en este mundo, no hay manera en que me traiciones –declaro Oz tratando de calmar a su sirviente –los sentimientos que tenia hacia ti no los dije, solo deje que siguieras siendo mi leal siervo, de haberlo dicho antes de que me arrojaran al Abismo hubiera sido distinto.

-Te amo, te he amado desde entonces –confeso Gil con voz entrecortada decidido a decir todo aquello que guardaba, su verdadero amor por su maestro –desde que nos conocimos te admire, eras la persona que dijo que me protegería, con el corazón más noble y fuerte que me deslumbro, eras fuerte y lleno de alegría, con el tiempo vi que podías albergar el miedo y aunque parezca egoísta me hizo feliz, feliz de saber que compartías esos sentimientos, tu inseguridad solo conmigo, lo eras todo para mi, mi amo y mi amigo.

-Aunque eras un llorón y un miedoso solo podía confiar en ti, en nadie más.

-El día de la ceremonia de la mayoría de edad estaba aterrado por lo que me habías pedido y a la vez era tan feliz, por que querías compartirlo conmigo y entonces aparecieron ellos y ya no estabas mas a mi lado…

-Fue una sorpresa para todos –dijo Oz tratando de aligerar las cosas.

-El dolor en mi pecho era insoportable y no por la herida, te habían arrancado de mi lado y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo y me di cuenta… te amaba, la admiración que te profesaba en un principio había derivado en afecto, atracción y amor.

-No lo sabía, no sabía que sintieras todo eso, no quería que pasaras por todo eso –dijo Oz impresionado por aquella confesión.

-Yo lo elegí, me dije que si tuviera la oportunidad de traerte de vuelta por más ínfima que fuera la tomaría, fue entonces que Break se presento y me uní a la Casa Nightray.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me vas a contar ahora? –cuestiono Oz pues aunque él quisiera saber de su pasado quería darle al cuervo la opción de mantener silencio –sé que me amas y eso es suficiente.

-Honestamente no, pero quiero poder estar en paz –contesto Gil creyendo que estaba por desmayarse –y contigo si es que me aceptas después de lo que no creí que jamás dijera.

Gil sabia, lo sabía, ninguna persona cuerda y con algo de sentido común le contaría a la persona que amaba de los encuentros sexuales que había tenido. El debía convivir y lidiar con el monstruo de los celos cada vez que veía a Alice cerca de Oz, si el rubio llegara y le dijera que había estado con la coneja ya hubiera matado a la cadena; era una locura lo que estaba haciendo y ni siquiera estaba ebrio, pero quería ser honesto con su amo.

-Cuando me uní a la Casa Nightray sabía que me vería envuelto en sangre, lo había aceptado y creí que era suficiente para mantener conforme al Duque, me equivoque –narro Gil sentándose al borde de la cama y con la mirada fija en el suelo –Vincent y yo éramos los chicos adoptados por los Nightray, siempre se refirieron así hacia nosotros, hacíamos el trabajo sucio pero teníamos el apellido de uno de los grandes duques y el Duque pronto advirtió que era diferente a mi hermano, el tiene un encanto nato con las damas, se desenvolvía con gracia en los círculos sociales.

-¿Y tú eras el torpe que no sabía hablarle a las chicas?

-Yo tenía una meta, el ser el contratista de Raven, eres la razón de mi existir lo demás para mí no importaba.

-Buena manera de alagarme antes de hablar de tus amantes –dijo Oz sin poder contenerse.

El heredero estaba seguro que ya abordarían el tema que tanto atormentaba al cuervo y si bien en un principio había querido saberlo ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, pero era tarde para detener la confesión de Gil y por lo que parecía no estaba pasando por una agradable momento, su comentario hizo titubear un poco al de cabellos azabache y aunque no podía ver sus ojos estaba seguro que estos derramaban silenciosas lagrimas.

-Los negocios del ducado eran extensos, y debía involucrarme en ellos, aunque adoptado ostentaba el apellido y yo no había tenido una aventura menos un noviazgo, el remediaría eso cuando tenía diecisiete años me llevo al _Arco._

-Para hacerte hombre –concluyo Oz con tristeza.

-Pero tenía su propósito, una joven viuda ahora cabeza de su familia estorbaba en los negocios del ducado, Vincent no tendría problema alguno pero tenía inclinación por mí, debía apartarla del camino y se pensó en meterme a su cama para ello.

El pánico hacia presa de Gil pero ya había sido abierta la caja de Pandora, todos los males tenían que emerger, por la ventana de la habitación se podía ver un cielo rojizo anunciando el decaer del día para abordar el oscuro manto de la noche iluminado solo por la luna y las estrellas que las nubes perimían que se viesen. Y era lo que el joven cuervo temía, que la luz que irradiaba su preciado amo se desvaneciera y que en esa oscuridad lo apartarse.

-Se procuro entonces mi compromiso con alguna dama que favoreciera los contactos de la familia, mas rompí el compromiso de la forma más diplomática que halle, Vincent procuro que no resultase en un escándalo y que declinara el casamiento… no quiero saber como lo hizo pero lo logro –a completo Gil sin poder evitar imaginar las tácticas de su hermano.

-¿Y cómo volvemos al _Arco_? –pregunto Oz.

-Mis pensamientos y sueños me atormentaban, te deseaba tanto y sentía una enfermiza necesidad que recurrí a sus servicios, donde por un breve instante mi necesidad era aliviada, por consejo de Vincent, cambie de amante ya que el Duque creyó que tenía una fijación con Ada Bezarius.

-¿Ada?

-La joven con la que estuve cuando fui por primera vez y que frecuentaba era de cabello dorado y ojos verdes –reconoció Gil avergonzado –fue inconsciente y enfermo el buscar a alguien que me recordara a ti.

-Ian tiene ojos verdes, ¿fue por eso que… tú sabes?

-Yo… si, fue por eso –admitió Gil sabiendo que no tenía sentido el mentir a esas alturas de la conversación –no solo fue el color de sus ojos, su mirada me hacia recordarte y me sentía cómodo con él, tenia dieciocho y yo veinte, acudí a el por tres años.

-¿Lo quisiste? –pregunto Oz con temor a la respuesta.

-El me daba la oportunidad de olvidarme de todo y bajar mis defensas, al punto en que llegue a decir tu nombre mientras dormía y entendió que no podía ofrecerle más que esos fortuitos encuentros, mi amor y vida te pertenecen a ti a nadie más.

-Aun cuando sabia que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos arriesgo su vida por protegerme, te es leal en verdad –reconoció Oz tranquilo por la respuesta del cuervo –una vez que sus heridas sanen quiero agradecerle por haber estado contigo.

-¿No estás molesto?

-Lo único que temía escuchar era que te habías enamorado de alguien más, admito que es difícil el haber escuchado esto y que llego un punto en el que no quería oír mas –dijo Oz tratando de exponer de manera clara lo que sentía –pero fuiste sincero y tal vez hayas estado con otros en el pasado pero no me interesa mientras solo me mires a mí.

-¿Eso significa que aun quieres estar conmigo? –pregunto Gil temeroso mirando los ojos esmeralda que no albergaban rencor alguno.

-Claro, te lo he dicho, yo creo en el _"para siempre"_ que juraste.

-¿Aun sabiendo que busque sexo por que lo necesitaba?

-Eso suena enfermizo y no te estás ayudando –corto Oz antes de que se arrepintiera –a veces me cuestiono porque te quiero.

-¿Podrías decirlo?, por favor, cada vez que digo que te amo guardo la esperanza de que también me lo digas al menos una vez.

-Si digo que te quiero.

-Pero no que me amas, se que todo lo que ha pasado me demuestra que me quieres… pero hay cosas que deben decirse, necesito oírlo, necesito oír que me amas.

Oz suspiro ante la petición de su sirviente, a veces prefería callar, lo hacía sentirse seguro no era que no amara a Gil, es solo que le costaba decir exactamente como se sentía y sus sentimientos, al contrario del cuervo quien le profesaba un amor que no tenia limites, que entregaría su vida por él, que había dedicado diez años en un intento por traerlo de vuelta.

-Parece que no estás seguro de lo que siento por ti, toda esta historia más que para no tener secretos parece que quieres alejarme, hacerme dudar.

-Y-yo no quiero que estés conmigo por obligación, porque sientas que me debes algo, el que sepas mis secretos… si el saber lo peor de mi te libera de ese _"se lo debo"_ y eliges sin ningún sentimiento de culpa es lo que deseo.

-¿Aun sabiendo que puedo dejarte?

-Sí.

-Ya no estoy atado a ello entonces, bien, necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

Y diciendo esto el heredero dio la espalda al joven cuervo y salió de la habitación, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al de cabello azabache. Gilbert no pudo soportar el escuchar la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, se llevo las manos al rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas, incapaz de afrontar el rechazo que estaba por preceder.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado y espero no haberlos decepcionado, no se repriman y dejen reviews ya el siguiente es el final ;-; me costo trabajo y creo que si quedo, bueno nos vemos.<strong>


	15. Extasis

**Y bueno empecemos. Los personajes e historia de Pandora Hearts no me pertenecen toda esta apasionante, enredosa y trollera historia es de Jun Mochizuki yo solo sacio me instinto yaoista con sus personajes.  
><strong>

**Por fin aqui esta el capitulo final, debo confesar que le tengo mucho cariño a este fic, trabaje bastante en el y en uno de los generos que usualmente no hago, por algna razon yo trabajo con el humor, asi que le tengo gran aprecio a este fic ademas de que como siempre pense que iban a ser maximo ocho capitulos y me salieron quince XD espero les guste el final.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 15<strong>

**Éxtasis**

Los peores temores de Gil se estaban confirmando, su joven amo estaba por dejarlo, pero quería liberarlo de esa obligación, no quería que el rubio sintiera alguna deuda con él y que eso lo obligase a estar a su lado, no importaba lo que su corazón quería, no importaba que ardiera de deseo por el heredero.

-Eres un llorón.

-¿Oz?

Al joven cuervo le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar la voz de su maestro, se volvió para subirse a la cama y lo vio. El rubio se hallaba parado en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, observando el desastre que era el de mirada dorada.

-Ya lo pensé y es cierto que me siento en deuda contigo –admitió Oz recargando su espalda contra la pared frente a su siervo –no soy tonto Gil, he pensado en ello, y fui egoísta al no aclararlo, te preocupe y lo siento, esa deuda, ese _"se lo debo"_ no me importa, si necesitas que te lo diga, si necesitas escucharlo para calmar tus dudas lo diré… te amo.

Antes de que el cuervo se diera cuenta el joven heredero se había acercado y puesto la mano sobre la mejilla del más alto, se sentía tan bien, se tomo un segundo para disfrutar de la sensación antes de que toda su atención volviera a Oz, sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los esmeralda en los cuales había un destello de esperanza.

-Eres la persona más importante de mi vida, y lo que lamento es que nunca te dije que te amaba… te amo.

Los ojos del hombre se suavizaron, su actitud entera era sorprendentemente tranquila teniendo en cuenta la oleada de emoción que sentía con sólo mirar a los ojos de Oz, solo era consciente de su cuerpo y la cercanía con el otro, su respiración mezclada con la del el propio rubio. Gil apretó sus labios contra los de su amo, besándolo lentamente, suavemente, suavemente... un beso dulce, tímido, algo tan simple.

-Eres toda mi existencia, jamás dejare de pensar en ti y te amare hasta mi último aliento.

-Te amo, Gil.

Las manos de Oz se enredaron entre los oscuros cabellos de Gil, su corazón estaba acelerado, su mente confusa, y fue envuelto en una felicidad que él creía no poder contener; recargo su frente contra la de su siervo, una curiosa mezcla de risas y sollozos escaparon del joven cuervo y lo beso profundamente y entonces la chispa entre los dos encendió un fuego dentro de los dos casi al instante, Gil volvió una mirada amorosa a Oz y arrastro al heredero sobre la cama hasta una posición más cómoda.

Oz fue tumbado de espaldas en la cama de Gil, agarrando la parte delantera de la camisa del hombre que pesaba sobre él, los labios apretados contra sus amos en una cosa que era cualquier cosa menos tímida. Era una locura, fue imprudente y fue increíblemente embriagante. El joven heredero se quejó en voz baja mientras Gil le besó profundamente. Café y cigarrillos... esos eran los extras que añaden sabor a Gil, típico del cuervo, que tendría que lidiar ahora con dos adicciones en lugar de una, ahora sabía que había estado fumando a escondidas esos días. Libero la camisa de su agarre y Oz levantó la mano para agarrar el oscuro cabello y tiró con fuerza, levantando la cabeza un poco fuera de la cama como la fuerza más profunda de su beso, ganando un gemido de placer y el dolor del hombre por encima de él.

-En verdad eres masoquista –comento Oz respirando con agitación.

Gil no respondió, parecía estar estimulado y profundizo su beso, una de las manos de Gil se deslizó por su pierna, haciendo una pausa cuando se reunió con la piel desnuda, la parte posterior de la rodilla, y deslizó la mano ligeramente hasta pantalones cortos de Oz para descansar en su muslo, y sus dedos frotando suavemente. El joven heredero tiro con fuerza del cabello del de mirada dorada, que solo hizo al hombre más ansioso, gruñendo audiblemente se alejó del joven jadeando y al acto su boca se dirigió al cuello de Oz y al oír el quejido de este, se quedó sin aliento cuando el muchacho le mordió la clavícula, con fuerza.

-Oz –gruño Gil extasiado.

La lengua del rubio recorrió la marca que había hecho antes de morder el cuello de Gil otra vez, dejando la herida punzante. Su brazo izquierdo se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Oz de nuevo, su mano froto la pierna del rubio y la retiró de los pantalones cortos, deslizándose un poco arriba de la pierna del heredero a través de su cintura, poco a poco hasta su estómago. Para Gil, Oz era su vida, su razón, su todo, lo deseaba y lo necesitaba. La mano derecha de Gil se deslizó debajo de la camisa, haciendo al heredero jadear, y la otra acariciando la espalda de Oz y haciendo que se arqueara, como si estuviese desesperado por un mayor contacto entre ellos. Los dedos del cuervo danzaban sobre su estómago mientras él seguía para darle un beso.

El joven heredero no tenía ningún control, su siervo lo había inmovilizado, su voz silenciada contra la boca del cuervo, su cuerpo se retorcía y respondía con solo tocar al hombre, silenciando las palabras entre besos, causando a Oz jadear, quejarse y gemir ante las sensaciones que experimentaba.

-Eres impaciente… _amo_.

El joven cuervo empezó a desabrochar la camisa de su amo y en respuesta Oz jadeo cuando la lengua de Gil se deslizo por el centro de su pecho, titubeo al llegar a los últimos botones de la prenda, pues dejaría al descubierto el sello en su pecho, Oz por reflejo llevo su mano a la camisa en un intento de ocultarlo.

-Está bien, Oz, no necesitas protegerme más –susurro Gil desde el pecho de su amo.

Aun recostado sobre el pecho del heredero tomo la mano del otro y la aparto, para después desabrochar los últimos botones y dejar al descubierto el sello, lo admiro un instante, aquel recordatorio del tiempo que le restaba a Oz, del tiempo que tenia para salvar a su amado y alejarlo del Abismo, esa era su misión ahora, no permitir que lo apartaran de su lado. Beso con suavidad el sello sobre la delicada piel de su amo, avanzando en sus caricias conforme la pasión lo dominaba, su lengua se deslizo con lentitud sobre el pezón.

-¡Gil… Gi-aaahhh! –gimió Oz al sentir un poco de dolor cuando el cuervo lo mordió.

Al escuchar las quejas de su amo freno las pequeñas lesiones con su lengua, mientras una de sus manos frotaba la parte interna del muslo de Oz, creando una fricción que provocaba que el cuerpo del heredero se estremeciera, en respuesta el heredero volvió a jalar con fuerza el cabello azabache, este sacó los labios del pecho de Oz, y trasladó su cara delante de Oz. Quería verlo, los ojos de Oz estaban cerrados, su rostro ligeramente humedecido por el sudor, respirando pesadamente, era maravilloso. Levantó lentamente la mano apretada contra el muslo del muchacho y pasó el dedo por este, lentamente, con propósito de tortura trazo hacia abajo de la línea central de los pantalones cortos del chico, sobre su miembro palpitante, la boca de Oz se abrió, sus ojos se cerraron como si le doliera y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, un grito corto, sorprendido de placer escapar de sus labios, su cara enrojecida con el placer.

Y Gil estaba más que dispuesto a complacer los deseos de su amo, se apodero una vez mas de sus labios y la mano en su entrepierna fue retirada, por lo cual hubo un quejido de protesta del rubio, y de inmediato comenzó a desabrochar las botas del muchacho con una velocidad sorprendente (para su fortuna él se hallaba descalzo), retiro el calzado del noble para después deshacerse de su propia camisa.

-¡Gil! –gruño Oz un tanto frustrado.

El muchacho necesitaba más, sentía demasiado calor en la parte baja de su cuerpo, a la que Gil aun no le prestaba demasiada atención, el joven lo hizo callar con otro beso, provocando que volviera a gruñir, Oz dejó escapar un grito de sobresaltó cuando la mano de Gil de repente cayó sobre el bulto en sus pantalones cortos, se quedó sin aliento cuando la mano comenzó a moverse en movimientos lentos y circulares, su cuerpo se retorcía y sus pulmones parecían a punto de colapsar, el joven cuervo añadió más presión en torno al miembro del heredero, lo cual sirvió para provocarlo más, el muchacho era tan sensible a cada toque y se sentía tan bien, levanto su mano de la erección del rubio y la coloco otra vez alrededor de la cintura de su amo.

-¿Qué quieres... –susurró Gil con voz ronca en la oreja del muchacho –_maestro_?

Oz se ruborizó al oír el tono en la voz de Gil (_llamándolo "Maestro" en un momento así_) y jadeo. ¿Qué quería?, quería que Gil volviera a lo que estaba haciendo. Clavo los talones en el colchón tratando de levantar la cadera hasta el cuerpo de Gil, a sentir aquella presión de nuevo, pero estuvo fuera de su alcance, por lo que rápidamente levantó las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura del de cabello azabache, sus manos llegaron hasta el pecho de Gil, encontrándose con su piel desnuda y así lo envolvió con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven.

-Esto –gimió Oz, cuando su excitación chocó contra la de su siervo.

Consiguió un gemido del hombre más alto. Apretó en torno a su siervo, y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto íntimo. Era lo que quería y sintió el cuerpo de Gil presionando en contra de él, haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás, el joven cuervo volvió a gruñir y rápidamente se dispuso a deshacerse de las prendas restantes del heredero y de las propias, lo que obligo a este a liberar su control alrededor de la cintura de su siervo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso Gil, presionando sus labios contra la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho, la mano del joven ya estaba acariciando la espalda hasta la cintura de sus pantalones cortos deslizando una mano dentro de este, el cuerpo de Oz se contrajo en el movimiento, su rostro totalmente enrojecido y presiono su cuerpo contra el de Gil.

Un gemido ahogado provino del par de muchachos, un quejido incierto cuando las manos de Gil se apoderaron de sus pantalones y la ropa interior y sacó a ambos arrojándolos al suelo a la vez, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Oz y lo obligó a recostarse sobre su espalda una vez más en la oscuridad y el hombre de cabello azabache subió sobre él. Gil rompió el beso, y con las manos colocadas a cada lado de la cabeza de Oz, que lo sostenían, se quedó mirando el objeto de su afecto con ojos cálidos.

El cuerpo de Oz estaba temblando, su mente totalmente confundida solo dejándose llevar ante el mar de sensaciones que sentía y Gil se cernía sobre él, desnudo, con esa mirada en sus ojos y sonrisa en su rostro. Y Oz se hallaba desnudo debajo de él, si esto seguía su camino, entonces él iba a hacer a Oz gritar.

Gil beso al rubio y continuó besándolo hasta sentir que la tensión en los músculos del heredero relajarse, hasta que pudo presionar su cuerpo contra el de Oz y él no se inmutó de distancia, pronto sintió el abrigo de los brazos de Oz alrededor de su cuello y el regreso de su gesto con la misma energía.

Amo y sirviente tratando de abarcar cada centímetro de piel, los roces, gemidos y jadeos de ambos fue la respuesta. Labios, dientes, dedos y uñas, todo explorando, heridas, explorando más. La mano derecha de Gil, se agita en diferentes placeres del rubio mientras corrían por su piel, acariciaba y pellizcaba. Un par de dedos de Gil viajaron a la cara de Oz, en su boca, el muchacho le agarró la muñeca y lamio obediente. Su siervo gimió cuando él deslizó la lengua entre cada dedo, una vez más estrello sus labios contra los de su amo, Oz dejó escapar un gemido mientras el hombre obligó a sus piernas abrirse, Gil rozó los dedos sobre su entrada, y Oz quedó sin aliento, rompiendo el beso. Su cuerpo se retorcía cuando el cuervo empujó su dedo más adentro, y él cerró los ojos, tratando de no quejarse, gemir por el contrario, cuando el dedo de Gil se movió dentro de él, recordó que su sirviente había estado ausente varios días, los suficientes para que el rubio se encontrara ansioso de sentir al joven dentro de él.

Oz gritó cuando Gil empujó su miembro dentro de él, todo empezaba a estar en dónde debía estar, el cuerpo del cuervo temblaba contra el suyo en un intento por darle tiempo a adaptarse, la mano de Gil volvió a la cadera del heredero, el joven se movía lentamente, sacó, a continuación, presiono de nuevo, tratando de que el cuerpo de Oz se acostumbrara a él, y el muchacho tiró con fuerza del cabello azabache estaba sudando, temblado y jadeando sonidos inteligibles. Los movimientos de Gil se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en menos cuidadosos, gruñó, en un intento de contenerse.

-G-Gil…

El heredero se quejó en voz alta, y escucho la respiración laboriosa del hombre, mirando al chico frente a él apreciando su rubor, su temblor, la sudoración del cuerpo, con las piernas apretadas contra los costados de Gil, y fue vencido por su éxtasis_._

Oz gritó cuando Gil empujó rápidamente de nuevo en él, las manos que vuelan a las sabanas la espalda arqueada, con los puños aferrarse a algo, cualquier cosa, sintió el rugido del hombre, una voz grave y gutural, los embistes más duros, más profundo, gritó de nuevo. El heredero echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó de nuevo, sintió su cuerpo de repente en fuego, el miembro de Gil golpeó la próstata, enviando una súbita oleada de placer increíble corriendo por todo su cuerpo, quiso gritar una vez más cuando el joven volvió a empujar pero no tuvo voz para ello, su mano derecha tomo el cabello de Gil y lo sujeto con fuerza.

-Oz… Oz… –jadeo Gil el nombre de su amo una y otra vez.

Estar dentro de Oz sobrepasaba los límites de su cordura, la calidez que lo envolvía, la exquisita presión sobre todo su miembro, la increíble suavidad de la cavidad que penetraba, abrazó con más fuerza al rubio y cubrió de besos su cabeza, busco la boca de su amado, cubriéndola con la suya y compartiendo el aliento en un beso que se los robaba. Deliberadamente empujo más rápido dentro y fuera, pues ya estaba seguro de que no se desvanecería, deslizó la diestra entre sus vientres y cogió el miembro erguido y sonrosado y lo sobó de arriba abajo, apretando más en la punta, haciendo que la respiración del joven se entrecortara y su corazón latiera aún más de prisa. Finalmente tuvo que dejar de besar su boca porque ambos la necesitaban para jadear. Continuo empujando con su cadera a un ritmo vertiginoso, con tanto ímpetu que hacia al rubio soltar gritos entrecortados.

-Gil… no más, no puedo más –se quejo Oz, aunque sentía que si el cuervo se detenía iba a morirse.

-¡Más, solo un... oh, poco, ooh, maaas! –replico Gil dando profundas embestidas a su amante –te deseo… ooh, demasiado… te amo demasiado.

Estaba llegando a su límite así como Oz. Ambos jóvenes jadeando disueltos en fuertes sobresaltos, tan maravilloso mientras se acercaban a su clímax, Gil luchando para contener su propio orgasmo, animado por los gritos del heredero y el constante murmullo de su nombre.

Entre jadeos lo miró, llenándose de él, su hermoso rostro, Gil no pudo contener, con una estocada final, un último llamado del nombre de maestro, el orgasmo vino dentro de Oz, que gritó en el mismo momento y se libero a sí mismo en el estómago de Gil, jadeando, el hombre de cabello oscuro permitió a sus brazos temblorosos ceder bajo sus pies, evitando que se aplaste al muchacho debajo de él, al mantener algún apoyo de los antebrazos. Otras veces contemplaría así a Oz, y le parecía que el Oz que tenía en sus brazos en aquellos momentos era el auténtico, más frágil, más humano. Gilbert cobijó el cuerpo del heredero luego de abrazarlo. Recordando que Oz era su adoración.

Después de unos minutos, cuando Oz ya no respiraba tan desesperadamente y su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse, se dio cuenta de la escasa distancia, con un poco de esfuerzo, se dio la vuelta sobre su costado y dejo caer uno de sus brazos sobre el pecho desnudo de Gil, los dos estaban aún respiraban muy fuerte, pero el cuervo lo atrajo hacia sí, hasta envolver alrededor de la espalda de Oz y tirar de él más cerca, el otro tirando de la manta arrugada sobre su cuerpo y tirando de ella por encima de ellos desordenadamente. Unos minutos más pasaron, una vez que se las había arreglado para recuperar el aliento, levantó la vista para ver al de cabello azabache y luego descanso su cabeza sobre el pecho de su siervo.

-Gil…

-¿Mmm?

-Ya tome una decisión.

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestiono Gil un tanto cansado.

-Lo del ducado y tú –informo Oz jugando con las hebras oscuras de su amante.

La mirada dorada del cuervo recayó de inmediato en el heredero, quien le dedicaba una mirada un tanto traviesa, era lo último que esperaba escuchar después de haber hecho el amor con su maestro, era un tema delicado que según Gil no se debía discutir en la cama y que definitivamente resquebrajaba el ambiente.

-No es el momento de discutirlo –dijo Gil acariciando la mejilla de su amo.

-No vamos a discutirlo, solo te voy a decir cómo serán las cosas –respondió Oz divertido recargándose sobre el pecho del cuervo –te amo, en verdad te amo Gil, pero sigo siendo un Bezarius y tengo un deber que cumplir así que…

-Entiendo –interrumpió Gil abrumado, le acababan de arrebatar la infinita felicidad que creía poseer –tienes que… disculpa, es difícil… yo no… no lo aceptare… tu eres mío.

-Deja de interrumpirme antes de que te hagas mas ideas raras –regaño Oz con paciencia y aun así mirándolo con cariño –ambos son importantes para mí… así que los quiero a los dos.

-¿Los dos?

-Te amo y quiero estar a tu lado pero también creo que sería un buen duque, y para ello te necesito a mi lado para serlo, así que los quiero a ambos.

-Oz… estaré a tu lado siempre mientras lo desees –respondió Gil sintiendo su corazón rebosar de alegría.

-Y si aun así me obligan a elegir… bueno creo que nos la podemos arreglar en este apartamento.

El cuervo presiono sus labios suavemente contra los de su amo, sintió gratamente un suspiro Oz, el cálido aliento de correr sobre la cara de Gil, y su corazón se agitó al oír el simple sonido. El sonido más simple y bello de su maestro, un suspiro, diciéndole que él estaba ahí, estaba vivo, era real.

-Eres un sádico al que le gusta jugar conmigo –asevero Gil riendo.

-Y para todo sádico hay un masoquista –contesto Oz al parecer con orgullo.

-Yo… yo tengo algo de dinero, este apartamento no sugiere un gran gasto, mi sueldo en Pandora puede considerarse bueno y recibo una pensión por ser un Nightray.

-¿Qué sugieres? –pregunto Oz curioso.

-Prometí estar contigo y estar a tu lado para siempre, en toda mi vida nunca he sido más sincero que en ese momento, he tenido la intención de mantener esa promesa, no hasta el día de nuestra muerte, sino _para siempre_ y voy a hacer cualquier cosa y todo para hacer que pase –juro Gil con voz suave pero sin duda decidida, todo por su maestro –te amo y no voy a estar sin ti nunca más… así que... quiero saber si… ¿quieres estar conmigo para siempre?

Oz lo miraba un tanto confuso, tomándose un momento para reflexionar sobre la situación, después de todo Gil se había comprometido a permanecer a su lado hace mucho tiempo, un risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios al entender lo que aquello significaba.

-Suena como a una proposición, piensas en tener una casa y estar solo los dos –comento Oz divertido pero de inmediato noto el súbito sonrojo de su siervo –¡oh, por dios si lo has pensado!

-Yo no… bueno tenía algunos planes –admitió Gil un tanto avergonzado.

Oz rio divertido al ver el rostro acalorado del joven cuervo, era maravilloso el poder burlarse de él, el tenerlo a su lado, el que lo aceptaba tal cual era. Se inclino sobre el de cabello azabache observando por un momento la mirada de Gil y entonces sus labios se encontraron.

-¿Qué mas has pensado?

-Bueno podríamos tener una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, no muy grande pero tampoco muy chica –contesto Gil con una tímida sonrisa y con una mirada llena de ilusión –con un amplio jardín donde podamos leer a la sombra de un árbol y un perro correteando en el, sin olvidar un ático donde estará el estúpido conejo.

-Eso suena bien, te lo prometo, estaré contigo para siempre –juro Oz acariciando el rostro del cuervo y luego sonriendo con malicia –por cierto te referías a que tendremos un gato, ¿cierto?

-Un g-ga-t-t-to –tartamudeo Gil nervioso –seguro.

El heredero rio otra vez y Gil rio con el ligeramente, y fue abrumado por el torrente de emociones que estaba experimentando, el rubio froto su nariz contra la de su siervo por un momento y luego inclinó la cabeza y la besó en el servidor de cabello oscuro ligeramente en los labios.

-Gil... te amo –susurró Oz.

Un rubor suave aumento en sus mejillas, pero su sonrisa amable nunca vaciló, Gil sintió que su corazón se llenen de alegría y amplió su sonrisa, alzo sus manos para acunar el rostro de su maestro y levantó la cabeza, presionando sus labios suavemente contra su amo.

-Antes de que empiecen la segunda vuelta, les suplico me dejen salir.

Ambos jóvenes detuvieron sus caricias al acto y parpadearon un tanto confundidos, aquella voz que conocían tan bien parecía provenir debajo de la cama, por lo que cautela se asomaron. Break salía de su escondite con algo de esfuerzo y visiblemente traumado, ya que no podía controlar el ligero estremecer de su cuerpo.

-¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? –cuestiono Gil sorprendido.

-Más del que hubiera deseado, desde que le preguntaste a Oz-kun que quería –respondió Break tratando de recuperar la compostura –a esas alturas era imposible interrumpirlos.

-No sabía que fueras voyerista –comento Oz tratando de no carcajearse.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste? –pregunto Gil con enfado.

-No puedo irme por el mismo lugar por el que entre, es cuestión de lógica –contesto Break tratando de recuperar su dignidad, dirigiéndose al armario –te aseguro que no me quede por gusto, los dejo para que continúen su luna de miel.

-A todo esto, ¿por qué viniste? –pregunto Oz esta vez.

-Es una buena pregunta –dijo Gil.

-Solo a decirles que Gilbert tiene licencia por un mes, suficiente tiempo para que busquen su casa de ensueño y la raza de la mascota que desean –dijo Break ingresando en el armario listo para irse –así que dejo a la pareja de recién casados, y pido ser el padrino de su primer niño.

El de mirada carmesí cerró la puerta del mueble y desapareció de aquella calurosa habitación, decidido a que no volvería a hacerla de mensajero ya que las veces que lo había hecho se había llevado menudas sorpresas, y se pregunto por un segundo si los jóvenes lo hacían a propósito, pero conociendo los deseos que sentían el uno por el otro estaba convencido de que ese tipo de escenas se repetirían, ya que al parecer ninguno de los dos estaría feliz sin uno encima del otro, sin duda se los achacaba a los años en los cuales el joven cuervo tuvo que reprimir su deseo y que ahora podía dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones con la persona que las despertaba desde que era un adolescente.

-¿Tu sabias que estaba aquí? –pregunto Gil una vez que estuvieron solos.

-Escuche un ruido pero creí que era un ratón –contesto Oz con honestidad, pero de inmediato se acorruco al lado del joven –así que tenemos un mes para nosotros dos.

-Todo lo que soy, mi alma y cuerpo te pertenecen solo a ti –dijo Gil envolviendo son sus brazos la cintura de su maestro –te amo Oz.

A Oz le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando sentía subir a Gil encima de él, el heredero se apoyo en un codo, levantando el otro brazo para rodear el cuello del cuervo, tirando del hombre hacia abajo para presionar por sus labios. Se dejó caer sobre su espalda una vez más. El rubio tuvo que admitir que le gustaba sentir el peso de Gil sobre su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos, apretó con más fuerza en el beso. Gil en silencio acarició el cabello de oro, resistiendo el impulso de tararear, de reír, para tomarlo en sus brazos abrazarlo y besarlo y darle las gracias. Por el cumplir su deseo más grande, por dejar que él lo amara, por amarlo de nuevo.

Por siempre... Para siempre... Lo amara por siempre... Su Maestro... Su razón... Su amor... Y permanecer así, los dos juntos eternamente.


End file.
